Chocolat
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Willy X OC. One rainy night, Willy was met with another flashback that he was now guardian of. He could have let the guardianship of his old friend go to his father but he decided to take on the task. Curious, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Two knocks on the door and then waiting in the freezing cold. It was raining, just getting into the winter months and night had already fallen. The door creaked open just a crack to see an eye staring through it.

"Yes?" asked the person behind the door.

"Are you William Wonka?" asked the police officer. The person glanced between the police officer and drenched girl next to him, then back up to the police officer.

"Why?"

"Do you know her?" asked the officer indicating the young girl. The person's eye returned to the girl and stared intently at her shaking form before being able to match a name with her face.

"Yes," was the short reply.

"Well she is in your custody now," said the officer, "we can discuss all the legal stuff tomorrow in town. Be at this address at eleven. Thank you." The officer handed a piece of paper through the crack and a purple gloved hand took it. The officer gave a look of pity to the young girl before they turned and left.

The door opened fully and the girl made her way into the shop and closed the door and locked it before facing her new guardian.

"Thank you, Willy," she said with her teeth chattering.

"I haven't seen you for five years," he said as he stared walking towards the back of the shop. The girl followed and they went to a door and climbed some stairs that led to his home above his shop. She continued to silently follow him as he went into a bedroom and pulled out some purple and brown striped pyjamas and handed them to her as he headed into the hallway and into a linen closet and pulled out a light purple towel and handed it to her. He then pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

"Shower," he simply said before leaving the hallway. The girl made her way to the bathroom and quickly stripped off her cold, wet clothes and turned the shower on and got under the hot water. She took a quick shower, only long enough to heat her up; she didn't want to think about things right now. That time will come soon enough.

She got out of the shower and dried off before putting on the pyjamas and hanging her wet clothes up. She made her way out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and to the reasonably sized kitchen. There she found Willy sitting at a table with a plate of food in front of him and another set for her across from him.

They silently ate their food but the girl couldn't help but look Willy over. His hair was a bit shaggy, and he had a purple top hat perched on his head. He was still wearing his day clothes, except his jacket, that was hung over the back of his chair. He was wearing a brown button up shirt and black slacks and socks that had chocolate bon bons decorating them.

"Nice socks," she said before taking a sip of her hot chocolate. He glanced at his socks then up at her and gave a small smile. She was the one who gave them to him after all.

When they finished Willy cleaned up the dishes then sat back down and looked at her.

"Would you care to explain what happened today?" he asked calmly, he liked drama but only when he created it. If he hadn't created it, it was usually just a pain.

"Well it started off as a normal day. I went to school, came home and did homework. It was getting a bit late when I heard a knock on my door and it was that police officer," she paused and started to tear up, "he said my mum had died in a car accident while walking home from work. We went to the scene and then we had to figure out where I was going to live since I'm a minor and all that. We took a look at my mum's will, it was old, but it said that you were to be my guardian if you were of age, if not then your father."

Willy stiffened at the mention of his father.

"I know, sorry, sore topic, it's just, everything has gone wrong today," she said as tears started to spill over and she quickly wiped them away. Tears always made both her and Willy uncomfortable, they weren't the most touchy-feely people in the world.

"I am only a year older than you," said Willy bluntly.

"I know, but seeing as I'm seventeen, that makes you eighteen and of age to be my guardian," she said.

"This is so…weird," he said.

"Tomorrow we will go over the will more thoroughly and we can find a proper guardian for me," she said.

"Right, for now you can stay here, oh that means I must leave the shop tomorrow, I suppose a few hours wouldn't hurt," said Willy to himself.

"Yes I heard you opened a store and are quite successful. I'm proud of you, all that talk five years ago and you really did it. And I heard the news about your huge factory," she said changing subject to a happier one.

"Things are coming along great, the factory should be opening up a few months," he said nodding his head.

"That's great. I love your candy, I don't know which is my favourite, but I do love a classic Wonka bar," she said thinking about it for a bit.

"It is a classic."

"Your hot chocolate was very good. Do you sell it?"

"Not yet. It isn't perfect yet. But I will."

"Good because I could live off that stuff."

"A life on hot chocolate? What about other chocolate? What about cold chocolate?"

"I didn't say I would, but it is tempting."

"Awfully."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a bit before the girl yawned.

"Do you have some place I can sleep for tonight?"

"Come with me," said Willy getting up. He led her to the bedroom they were in before to retrieve the pyjamas.

"Isn't this your room?"

"Yes, but I have work to do since I won't have time to do it tomorrow. Please get some rest, in the morning, you will be a taste tester," he said.

"I see, I have to work for my stay. Fair enough. Thank you Willy," she said and climbed into the bed that smelled like chocolate with a bit a musky sent underneath. Willy walked over and made sure she was settled before turning the light off.

"You're welcome, Cherie," he said before leaving the room and heading down to his shop to get a head start on his work. Chocolate never sleeps after all.

**A/b:** New story. I had it in my mind for a while and couldn't get it out, so I wrote it down and am posting it. Posting may be slow since school will be starting up and I am working on two other stories as well.

Hope you enjoy. Comments and reviews are welcome.

-Charlotte


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"This is the last one I want you to test. Boy am I happy the last four were successful," said Willy handing Cherie a piece of chocolate that looked innocent enough.

"What is this one?" she paused before putting the piece in her mouth. So far one made her skin really ticklish, one poke would have her on the floor laughing. Another made her see everything in green, which faded away after a few minutes. The third piece made her teeth really white. The last piece she had was actually gum that she could blow a bubble up to a ridiculous size.

"This piece will make you feel full. You know, for starving kids. I was reading this thing about kids in Africa starving and thought of this piece. It would be perfect for them," he said. It seemed harmless enough so Cherie put the piece in her mouth and let the chocolate flavour fill her up until she felt very full.

"Wow, it works great," she said putting a hand on her stomach and realizing that didn't have a food baby it was just the effects of the chocolate.

"Good! Now we must hurry along or we'll miss that oh so important meeting with that police officer person," he said throwing his jacket on. Cherie grabbed her now dry jacket and they quickly headed out of the busy shop and towards town and to the address that was given on the piece of paper the night before.

[^][^][^][^]

"We have come today to discuss the Last Will and Testament of one Mrs Amy Rachel Woods regarding her seventeen year old daughter, Ms Cherie Fey Woods," said the judge who sat at the head of the table. Willy sat next to Cherie on the other side of her was the police officer who kept glancing at Willy.

"It says here: 'In the event that I will not be able to take care of my daughter, in illness or death, guardianship will remain with one William Wonka. If he is not of age, his father, Wilbur Wonka, will be guardian.' And it has been signed by her, Wilbur Wonka, and William Wonka. When did you sign this?" the judge asked looking up at Willy.

"When I was ten," he said shifting.

"How old are you now?" asked the officer.

"Eighteen."

"And already so successful, I'm impressed. I'm a bit of a sucker for your fudgemellow delight, the wife wishes I would lay back though," said the judge patting his gut, "anyway, it would seem that the chance of you being her guardian would be very slim seeing how you are only a year older than her, but we have fallen into the time period. Before we do continue, however, I would like your back story. It is rare to see a ten year olds' signature on a will for guardian ship. How do you two know each other?"

"We were neighbours," started Cherie, "I moved in with my mum when I was four."

"_Cherie! Come look at out new house!" exclaimed her mother, Amy as she looked over their new house in England._

"_Why did we have to move from France, mama?" asked a four year old Cherie walking into the kitchen where he mother was, dragging along a rabbit stuffed animal._

"_Because, sweetie, I got a job here," said her mother kneeling onto the ground before her daughter and placing a hand on each shoulder._

"_Is it because papa died?" asked the little girl._

"_So smart, partly yes, but here we can start a new and there a many kids on this street your age. You'll have many friends and you'll be happy we moved here. Okay?"_

"_Okay!" said Cherie smiling and running out of the kitchen. Amy followed her daughter and laughed when she saw her daughter trying to lift a box that was twice her size._

"_Cherie, that box is too big for you," said her mother walking out then pausing in her step when her daughter did pick it and started carrying it towards the house._

"_No it isn't," she said back._

"_What exactly is in that box?" asked her mum smiling._

"_My stuffed animals," said Cherie as she carried the box past her mum and into the house. Amy just watched her daughter before walking to the car and getting a box._

_They were fully moved in now, well, all the boxes were out of the car, they still had some unpacking to do. Amy was preparing dinner and Cherie was trying to build a house of cards when there was a knock on the door. Cherie didn't like people so she ran and hid in the kitchen while her mum went a got the door._

_Standing there was a man in a white dentist coat with a young boy just behind him. He was an older gentleman, if she had to guess she would have thought he was the boys grandfather._

"_Hello, can I help you?" asked Amy._

"_Yes, I saw that you moved in today and came to greet you. I am Wilbur Wonka, D.D.S. and I live just next door with my son here, William," he said then looking at his son._

"_Oh, right, nice to meet you, I'm Amy Woods," she shook Wilbur's hand then squatted down to William's height, "and how old are you William?"_

"_Willy, and I am five," he said holding his hand out just as his father had. Amy laughed and shook his hand, then stood back up to full height._

"_I have a daughter who is four somewhere around here. Cherie?" she called. Cherie shyly made her way to the front door and hid behind her mum, "Cherie, these are out neighbours, Mr. Wilbur Wonka and his son Willy. Say 'hi'."_

_Cherie peaked out from behind her mum and stared up at Wilbur and held her hand out for him to shake. He shook it and then they observe Willy as she merely waved to him. He waved back and smiled._

"_Well, a dentist, you must get a lot of work here in England," said Amy laughing a bit._

"_Indeed," he said._

"_Do you have an office in town, I'm sure with this little one we'll be seeing you often," said Amy glancing at her daughter then back up at Wilbur._

"_I work out of my house. You can make an appointment whenever you need my business. Now we must go, I hope you enjoy your stay here," he said and left. Willy stood there and waved once more to Cherie who waved back before Willy was called and he ran after his father._

"_You are so lucky we live next door to a dentist, you little candy monster," said Amy as she directed Cherie into the kitchen after closing the door._

"So naturally from then you grew up together?" asked the judge.

"Naturally," said Cherie.

"And when Mr Wonka, here opened his shop a few years ago, was he still living next door to you?" asked the Judge after making sure the bullet points of the story had been written down.

"No. When he was twelve or so he left," said Cherie who put a hand on Willy's arm because she knew he had tensed up when she mentioned him leaving.

"Can you go into detail please?" asked the Judge looking at Willy confused.

"Well growing with a father for a dentist, Willy wasn't allowed the things I was allowed. Like candy…" started Cherie.

"_Be careful you two!" shouted Amy as she watched her daughter go off with Willy to trick or treat._

"_Weren't you a ghost last year?" asked Cherie as she walked with Willy, swinging her bag as they went._

"_It is the only thing I can be with my head gear on," he said._

"_Well, you could be…I still say we should have been Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," she said crossing her arms as they walked up the steps of the next house._

"_I haven't read _Alice in Wonderland_, plus my father likes the ghost costume. And you mum was excited when you said you were going to be, who are you?" he asked as she rang the doorbell._

"_Anne Bonny," she said._

"_Right," said Willy before turning to the door as it opened._

"_Trick or treat!" they said and held their bags open._

_It was the day after Halloween, meaning November first, and Cherie had just come home from the store with her mum when Willy came running out of his house and grabbed her shoulders._

"_I need to talk to you," he said excited. Cherie glanced at her mum who shrugged and took the groceries into the house._

"_Okay," said Cherie as she closed the boot, "follow me." She led him into the house and up to her room. It was yellow with light blue accents here and there. To her they were the colours of France and they reminded her of her old home. She sat on her bed and watched Willy as he nearly exploded with excitement._

"_I had chocolate!" he said._

"_How? Your father always burns all your Halloween candy, and you never took any of mine because you said your father would know," said Cherie looking at him confused._

"_I know but I found a piece that didn't get burned when I was cleaning the fire place."_

"_You ate a piece of chocolate that was laying in ash?"_

"_It had a wrapper."_

"_Still."_

"_That's not the point, I had chocolate, and it was great, and I'm not allergic!"_

"_Well, yes, that is great. What now?"_

"_I want more."_

"_What? What about your father?"_

"_I don't care I want more. I need more."_

"_Okay."_

"_You have to help me. Please!"_

"_Okay, I'll be happy to help. Getting candy is my forte after all."_

_Over the next couple of weeks Cherie and Willy tried every piece of candy possible. Willy would take intricate notes on each piece and Cherie would quiz him on which piece was what. Soon he was a candy expert and he had found his passion. Now it was only time to explain to his father._

_Willy had his monthly teeth check up with his father and that was when the cat came out of the bag. Cherie was pacing in her room very nervous about what was happening. They both knew his father would find out, but she was nervously awaiting the results._

"_Cherie, I've called you five times. Come on, dinner's ready," said her mum walking into her daughter's room. Cherie sighed and followed her mother down stairs. Pasta for dinner. Cherie kept shifting in her seat as she ate then jumped as they heard a large rumble and the house shook slightly before it stopped._

"_Stay here," said Amy placing her napkin on the table then walking outside. A few minutes went by before Amy walked into the house with a troubled look on her face._

"_What's wrong mother?" asked Cherie getting up from the table._

"_The neighbours, their house is gone," said Amy._

"_The Carters?" asked Cherie._

"_No, the Wonkas," said Amy._

"_What?" asked Cherie confused._

"_Do you know if anything has been going on over there?" asked Amy._

"_Yes," said Cherie._

"_Spill," said Amy. Cherie told her mother all about Willy's new found obsession with candy and chocolate and tears started to spill over as she realized that Willy, her only friend was gone._

"_Now he's gone?" asked Cherie still confused._

"_Well I couldn't find him, the house was completely uprooted," said Amy hugging her daughter._

_A knock on the door. There was only one person who ever knocked on the door, picked the habit up from his father. Cherie quickly ran to the door and pulled Willy into a hug who was startled at first then hugged her back._

"_Where were you?" she asked wiping the tears, she never liked tears._

"_I tried to leave to the chocolate capitals of the world…but the train station was closed," said Willy, "my father warned me, if I left, he wouldn't be here when I returned."_

"_Oh, Willy, I'm so sorry," said Amy, "you are more than welcome to stay here."_

"_Thank you," said Willy. They all ate dinner and Willy slept in the guest bedroom. The next morning he was gone._

"Did you try to find him?" asked the Judge.

"Well, yes, he was my best friend, my only friend. But I couldn't find him. A few years passed and then he opened his shop and I went in there trying to see if I could see him, but he was always in the back and only talked to his workers. So I tried to get a job there, but it was on high demand. I gave up and would just visit every week," said Cherie.

"It seems, over the years, Mr Wonka has taken care of himself, he is a very successful entrepreneur and I have no problem with granting him custody rights over Ms Woods. All it comes down to is if Mr Wonka wants to be her legal guardian for the next nine months until she is of age," said the Judge and everyone looked at him.

"I really don't think I need to. I can go stay with his father, really, he wouldn't want me hanging around-" started Cherie but Willy interrupted him.

"No," said Willy, "I want… I want her to stay. I will be her guardian."

"William," said Cherie looking at him. He didn't look at her, just signed the paper that was given to him.

"Well, that settles it, you can stop by your house, and get things you will need, Ms Woods, than you can move in with Mr Wonka," said the Judge closing the file and leaving the room. Willy stood up and left with Cherie chasing after him. Once they were out of the building the police officer hailed them a cab to take them to her house and they got in. They sat in silence for a while before Cherie turned to Willy.

"Why?" asked Cherie.

"Your mother's dying wish needs to be respected," he said.

"I guess, but if I'm too much of a bother…"

"You didn't read it, did you?" he asked changing subjects.

"Read what?" asked Cherie confused as they turned on her street, and Willy's old street.

**A/n:** Now you have a bit of a back story about these two. There are always stories about the OC being friends with Charlie, and Charlie is great but no one has ever had their OC friends with Willy.

Next chapter will be out…soon I hope. I'm in the process of moving and then school starts soon, but I will try to post as much as I can.

Reviews are welcome.

-Charlotte


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"What note?" asked Cherie as she jumped trying to reach the suitcase that was on a shelf in her closet. She wasn't short, she was average height, but that wasn't tall enough to reach the suitcase.

"I left you a note when I left," said Willy as he reached up and took the suitcase down and she took it and brought it over to her dresser.

"Where did you leave the note?" she asked zipping open the suit case and throwing some shirts in.

"On your pillow, next to you," he said looking towards her queen sized bed, the same one from five years ago.

"Well I never saw it," she said throwing bottoms in.

"Maybe it fell," he said and got down on his hands and knees and started looking under her bed. Cherie threw the rest of her clothes into the suitcase with a few pairs of shoes. She left the room and got her toiletries before returning an seeing Willy straighten himself out again and brushing off his brown pants.

"Find it?" she asked closing her suitcase.

"No," he said.

"Well, we should go, I don't want to keep you from your shop any longer," she said. He nodded and took her suitcase down stairs. She grabbed her stuffed animal rabbit before pausing. She sighed and got on her hands and knees as well. She climbed under her bed and searched around till she saw something on the wall. She was now completely under the bed now when she saw a piece of paper on the wall. She grabbed it and shoved it into her pocket before crawling out and leaving her house; well it wasn't hers for another nine months.

Things were silent in the cab as they made their way back to the shop. Cherie kept her hand on her pocket making sure she didn't lose the note. She began thinking about living with Willy, above the shop. It was weird, how long she had tried to just see him and now she will be seeing him everyday just like when they were young. That's when she realized something.

"Hey, Willy, where am I going to stay?" she asked looking at him. He gave her a smile that was laughing at her.

"In my apartment, of course, silly," he said muttering the last part even though Cherie was but a few inches from him and could clearly hear.

"But, to my understanding, there is only on bedroom, which is yours," she said.

"Yes, the apartment is a one bedroom, one bathroom apartment, but isn't it really the owner who gets to decide how many bedrooms their place has. One bedroom could have a stove in it, or be long an narrow that could lead to every other room in the house," he said kind of thinking off to himself.

"I am not sleeping in a hallway bedroom," said Cherie.

"Course not. You'll be in a living room bedroom. No one ever goes in there anyway. And," he said putting a finger to his nose, "sofa bed."

"I didn't see a living room when I was in there," said Cherie trying to remember if she ever saw one.

"It's at the far end of the hallway, bit of a weird lay out, but it's there," he said then leaned forward towards the driver, "if you could pull around back please." The cab driver did just that and they got out, Willy taking the suitcase. They made their way up to the apartment and Cherie found her way to the living room was now her bedroom.

"See I told you it was here," he said putting her suitcase off to the side.

"I never doubted you," she said running a finger over the TV set and looking at her finger and rubbing the dust off.

"Sorry, but I must return to my shop," he said.

"It's okay, go, I have work to do with this room anyway," she said.

"If you need anything, you have full permission to come down and visit me in the back," he said smiling before leaving. Cherie looked around the room then walked to the sofa and took the cushions off before pulling it out into a bed. She sneezed at the dust that flew up and looked at the bed.

"Lots of work," she said.

The living room was now clean and Cherie had made her way to the shop. She looked around and saw a few workers here and there.

"Good afternoon miss, I was wondering when you would be coming in," said Joe, an elderly worker who was her favourite here, well besides Willy.

"Hello, Joe. I always love how that rhymes," she said smiling at him.

"We are a bit busy today, but I'm sure you can find something new to taste," he said.

"I bet I will, you should get back to work though, the shop is really busy," she said. It was the time just as kids got out of school so it was filling up. She made her way to the back doors and went through and just as she appeared on the other side one of the cashiers came in right after her, all guns blazing.

"You again? I told you, Mr Wonka never sees the customers and you aren't allowed back here," said the cashier, a red headed girl who looked to be about a few years younger than Cherie. She had been a pain for Cherie in the past and was someone she didn't want to deal with right now. She also had a bit of a high pitched voice so her yelling at Cherie had gotten the attention of everyone in the back, which included Willy who walked over.

"What's the problem?" he asked smiling and winking at Cherie, knowing full well what the problem was.

"I'm sorry Mr Wonka, but one of your customers here has come back here when the door is clearly labelled, 'employees only'," said the cashier.

"Tell me, April," said Willy reading her name tag, "how do you know she is a customer?"

"Because she comes in here every week."

"How do you know I didn't hire her?"

"Er…well…I don't," she stuttered, "did you?"

"No," said Willy.

"So then she is a customer," said April.

"No," said Willy still smiling.

"I don't follow sir. If she isn't a worker and she isn't a customer than what is she?" she asked.

"Everyone can I have you attention! People!" he shouted to his workers who quieted and looked at him, "this here is Cherie Woods, our one and only VIP."

"A VIP?" asked Cherie looking at him.

"She can come in here anytime she wants and she can have any candy for free," he went on to saying.

"I can?" she asked shocked.

"Why her?" asked April crossing her arms, "she's nothing special."

"Oh, but she is, I've known her since I was five," he said simply, "Okay back to work." Everyone went back to work, not caring about this new VIP and April huffed before leaving back to her post.

"Willy, did you really mean I can have any candy for free?" she asked following him as he went to inspect some large pieces of pulled sugar.

"I am your guardian so as of now anything that's mine is also yours," he said.

"No catch?"

"Well you Will have to continue to be my taste tester," he said.

"I'm down," she said and he gave her a confused look, "I'll do it," she re-iterated. He 'oh'ed then went back to inspecting the sugar.

That's when Joe ran in a flurry and said they were out of chocolate birds. She decided to take this a cue to leave seeing how busy everything was.

That evening, after a dinner of chicken and a salad, Cherie sat there thinking about everything that had to happen.

"We have to have a funeral," she said after a while of them being silent. Willy was reading the newspaper, which was an interesting sight for her, and lowered it when she spoke.

"Of course," he said.

"It should be this weekend. I know who all her friends were, I can invite them, and there is already a spot next to my father ready for her," she said while looking down at the table.

"But your father died in France didn't he?" he asked.

"And then cremated and buried here in England, where he was born," she explained.

"Would…would you like some help?" he asked.

"No, it's okay. I can handle it," she said. He nodded and then hesitantly placed a hand on top of hers that was resting the table. He was still wearing his gloves but she could feel the warmth through them.

She gave a weak smile to him, "I'm going to go to bed now," she said getting up. He watched her leave the room before returning to his paper.

She sighed as she grabbed her pyjamas and went to the bathroom as she changed a piece of paper fell from her pants pocket and she picked it and opened it to finally read the note.

_Dear Cherie,_

_ Thank you for all you have done for me, not just this past week, but for the entire time I've known you. You have been my only friend and I know I can trust you with this information. I will be going to Switzerland then Belgium. I will become a famous chocolatier as soon as I possible can. Once I have enough money I will open up a shop back in our hometown._

_Wait for me, I promise to be back, and once I am we can go right back to being friends. No, wait, we will still be friends, even with the distance. Also tell your mother thank you, she always acted like my mother as well._

_Your friend,_

_Willy._

After reading this Cherie couldn't help but break out into tears. She tried to hold them back but the timing of everything was just too much. She broke out into sobs and leaned against the sink to support herself.

"Cherie?" asked Willy who had been walking to his room when he heard her start crying. "Cherie? What's wrong?" There was no response, "I'm coming in." He opened the bathroom door in haste and saw her there with tears down her face. He also noticed she was holding the note he left her.

Willy pulled her into his arms, despite the fact that he didn't like to be touched, and held her as she cried. Cherie was in a daze as she was led from the bathroom, down the hall, and onto her sofa bed. He tucked her in and stayed with her she fell asleep.

She had her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his chest, her other hand was curled into her and was clutching the note. Noticing she was asleep, Willy carefully moved his way out from under her and took one last look at her before going to his bedroom.

He had changed so much. Before he was young and fun loving, curious and innocent. Now he was distant and strange, older and wiser, but he knew that even after all these years, he was still her only friend and now her only guardian and it was his duty to look after her and lighten her burden. There was no way he was going to let her organize this funeral so he picked up the phone and began to make a few phone calls.

**A/n:** I am currently working on a picture of Willy Wonka how he appears in the book, and then I will work on one of a younger Willy Wonka. I will post those on my deviantart when I am done, if you can't wait to see a younger version you can see exactly what I had in mind of doing (except not digital art) under my favourites on my deviantart (link is on my profile).

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are welcome, next chapter soon. And all that jazz.

-Charlotte


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Cherie yawned and made her way out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen where Willy was sipping some hot chocolate. She sat down and put her head on the table as he was watching her.

"Uniform?" he asked, questioning her choice of wardrobe.

"I figured I'd go back to school. Maybe take my mind off of things," she said sitting up and rubbing her head. Willy just nodded and went back to sipping his hot chocolate. Cherie stood up and walked around the kitchen looking for a quick breakfast.

"Don't you have any cereal?" she asked looking in a cupboard.

"Ew, do you know what that stuff is made of?" he asked appalled.

"Nine whole grains and fibre?" she asked.

"Those curly pencil shavings found in pencil sharpeners," he said getting up, "here there is granola."

"That's cereal," she said taking the box.

"Well you can distinctly tell what is in it, oats, dried fruits, and nuts," he said as he watched her pour herself a bowl.

"Sure, want some?" she asked. He nodded and she poured him a bowl too. Willy got the milk and filled their bowls before they sat down at the table and quietly ate their granola. That is, until Cherie caught a look at the time and she quickly downed her food and put her bowl in the sink before running to grab her bag and shouting a 'bye' as she ran out the door.

"Bye?" asked Willy looking at the clock confused. That was odd. He merely shrugged it off and finished his breakfast before going below to open his shop.

It was a long day at school. Teachers and students Cherie had never talked to before were all feeling sorry for her. While she was eating lunch, sitting alone at a table, one girl had come over and hugged her; to say the least, it was scary.

Back at home, which she was still having a hard time referring to Willy's apartment as home, she worked on her homework. There was a lot since she missed school the day before but it was all just busy work, you know, stuff that doesn't require brain power just hand power.

Setting the stack of books aside, having finished the annoying pile of work, she felt she deserved some candy. A large smile went across her face and she let the apartment and headed to the shop just below.

The shop wasn't busy and she smiled at Joe behind the cash register before heading into the back. There were a few workers packaging a few things and she saw Willy looking at the chocolate bars making sure none of the filling had spilled out.

"Hey," she greeted walking over to him.

"Hey," he responded looking at her. She was still wearing her uniform but she had un tucked her white dress shirt, loosed her tie, and wasn't wearing her knee socks anymore.

"Anything new?" she asked hopping up to sit on the counter.

"Nope," he said then looked at her, "don't sit there."

"Sorry," she said jumping off and following him to the other side of the room.

"How was your day? Learn much?" he asked as he handed the chocolate bars to a worker and made his way over to a stove top where a pot was full of bubbling sugar.

"Not really. Just that people will start to notice you are a loner if they know someone close to you died. Did that police officer announce to the school that I wasn't going to be in school because my mum died?" she asked sighing and leaning against the counter.

"I don't know, I hope not," he said before adding flavouring and colouring to the sugar and pouring it onto a mat.

"How was your day?" she asked watching him work.

"Busy, which isn't any different from any other day, so the same," he said pausing to think before be began folding the sugar.

"Well I came down here to get some candy. I can make dinner tonight, want anything in particular?"

"Whatever you can make with what is lying around the kitchen. I haven't gone shopping in a while," he said.

"Okay, fair enough. See you later," she said and left the room. She walked through the store and smiled at Joe, taking a bag of jumping jelly beans and heading up to the apartment.

Chewing on her jelly beans, one dropped and jumped off somewhere, Cherie looked through the fridge and cupboards and realized that the only thing she could make was salad…and granola.

"Alright, salad and granola it is. A very healthy dinner," she said to herself. She pulled out the lettuce and various vegetables and began to rinse them. She was in the middle of cutting the carrots when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Oh, Cherie? Is this you?" came a female voice that sounded like her mum's old co-worker.

"Emma?" she asked.

"Yes, how are you?" she asked with pity in her voice.

"Okay," she said shrugging, she was a bit tired of the pity, "how did you know I was are this number?"

"Oh I got a call yesterday. I just wanted to say that I would most definitely be at the funeral on Saturday," she said.

"Oh, thank you," she said.

"So you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well I hope your new guardian is treating you well. He sounded like a nice enough man, going through all the trouble of organizing your mother's funeral, he must care about you and your mum."

"Yes, he is a good man- er, young adult."

"I must go now, my husband is burning out dinner. I'll see you on Saturday and I'm sorry for you loss."

"Thank you, bye." Cherie hung up the phone and went back to cutting the carrots. She would have to have a talk with one Mr Willy Wonka once he got in.

Dinner was ate entirely in silence. Willy sensed that Cherie had a lot on her mind and decided not to talk. He didn't even comment on you dinner choice.

The dishes were cleared and cleaned and they were now sitting at the table. Willy was looking off, thinking up new candy creations. He knew she wanted to talk but she just sat there staring at the table. He would giver her time.

"Willy," she finally said and he turned his full attention to her, "my mum's old co-worker called while I was making dinner. Said she'd be able to make it to the funeral."

"Splendid," he said smiling at bit and she looked at him and his smiled dropped instantaneously.

"How did she know there was going to be a funeral this weekend?" she asked.

"Last night, after I put you to bed, I called everyone in your mother's address book, I took it on the way out from your house, and asked them to attend her funeral. There should be quite and turn out to pay their respects," he said.

"Why? I said I would do it."

"Last night, you kind of broke down, and I had to pick up the pieces, which, as your guardian, is my job now. I couldn't let you plan your own mother's funeral by yourself."

"Thank you, by the way for last night, and for calling all those people. Just tell me next time."

"Next time?"

"Well, I guess this situation won't come up again, but…you know."

"Yes, so are we good?"

"Yes."

"Good. Time for you to test some things I made today."

"Oh boy," she said leaning back in her chair. He went and got a box of chocolate and placed them in front of her.

"A whole box?" she asked.

"No, there are only two in there," he said, "But chocolates belong in a chocolate box." Cherie smiled and opened the box. There was a white chocolate piece and a piece that looked like taffy.

"I say try the chocolate first. It is suppose to go down like a drink," he said getting excited. Cherie put the piece of candy in her mouth and opened her eyes in surprise.

"And that it does," she said, "tastes almost like chocolate milk."

"Perfect," he said smiling and writing the results down, "now the taffy, this should taste like tomato soup."

"I'm sorry what?" she asked before putting the piece in her mouth.

"I'm working up to a chewing gum meal. But I need to take baby steps. Stating with a taffy dish. This is tomato soup."

Cherie eyed the taffy then put it in her mouth and her eyes went wide once more.

"Wow, it's like warm tomato soup, this is amazing! You really are a genius," she said smiling.

"Good, so everything seem okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should go check. One time I had a worker taste for me and they grew a tail." Cherie shot up and went to the bathroom. Willy stood on the other side of the door and waited.

"Nope, no tail," she shouted. Willy nodded and wrote that down on his pad of paper.

**A/n:** Working hard on story and pictures. I'm almost done with one and I will start working on the younger version of Willy ASAP.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome.

-Charlotte


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Saturday had finally arrived. The funeral took place in a small cemetery that had many different head stones scattered around. Cherie' mother was cremated and buried right next to her father. A marble head stone marking both of them.

All of Cherie's mum's old friends were gather around, along with a few of Cherie' friends, like Joe and his wife, who had met her mother a few times.

At the end of the funeral everyone paid Cherie their respects before heading home. Cherie placed a bouquet of yellow roses on her parent's grave before following Willy home.

"I have to go to work, will you be okay?" he asked once they had made their way inside. She took her coat ad hat off and laid them on the table before sitting down.

"Yeah," she said putting her head on her hand, "I'm just really tired. I think I'll take a nap."

"Okay," he said unsure as he watched her get up and head towards her room.

Cherie just wanted to get this day over without crying and breaking down. She slept for a good three hours before finally rolling out of bed. She had a few things she wanted to clean before getting a start on dinner.

She trudged into the kitchen and grabbed her jacket and hat that she left on the table and threw them in her room before heading back to the kitchen. There she saw a basket on the counter that she didn't notice before hand. There was a note with her name on it and she picked it up and read it.

" 'Dear Cherie, I am sorry I cannot spend more time with you today. I know you are upset so I made you this basket of candy (also the basket is edible) to cheer you up. I also will be working through dinner, but I want you to make whatever you want for dinner. And don't even think about cleaning the kitchen today. –Willy. P.s. tomorrow I will have more candy for you to taste test.' Okay then," she said putting the letter aside and taking the clear wrapper off of the basket and looking inside. There was a random assortment of candies and she reached in a grabbed a jumping jelly bean and ate it while she went to the fridge.

"Anything I want for dinner, eh?" she asked while searching for something to make for dinner. Finally deciding on Shepherd's pie she got to work cooking.

It was well after midnight when Willy made his way up to his apartment. He shrugged out of his coat and took his hat off as he walked through the kitchen and paused at the sight. Cherie had her head on the table, sound asleep. There was an empty plate in front of her with a dish of shepherd's pie with a scoop out of it on the table. Her candy basket as also on the table and there was a jumping jelly bean under her hand that kept trying to escape.

He placed his coat and hat on a chair before walking over to her and shaking her shoulder.

"Cherie," he whispered into her ear as he shook her shoulder. She groaned and turned her head before going back to sleep.

"Cherie," he said again. She swatted his hand away and snuggled into her arm that was on the table. He sighed and pulled her chair out. Her head fell off the table and she sat up, awake, immediately.

"Why?" she whined.

"Come on," he said taking her arm and helping her up out of the chair. She groaned and got up with the help of Willy. He led her to her room and made sure she was asleep before going back into the kitchen. He scooped some shepherd's pie onto a plate and heated it up. He sat down at the table and looked at the candy basket while he ate. Then he remembered the jumping jelly bean that was in her hand. He got up and made his way to her room.

She was curled up into a ball and sound asleep so he quietly grabbed her hand and opened it up. The jelly bean jumped out and he tried to catch it but it landed somewhere on the bed. Willy tried to find up but managed to wake Cherie up, again.

"What now?" she asked looking at him as she was kneeling on her bed.

"Er, a jumping jelly bean fell," he said pointing down at her bed. She gave him a weird look before she felt something jump on her leg. That caused her to jump and move out of the way. They moved the covers and saw it about to jump away. They both dove for it but Willy got it first and ate it.

"Hey, that was mine. You gave it to me," she whined.

"Sorry but you were merely too slow," he said then smirked. She glared and then looked down at her hand where they reached for the bean, his was on top of hers and she couldn't help but notice he had his gloves off. He caught where she was looking.

"Oh, sorry," he said about to move his hand before she grabbed it and looked it over.

"You're hands are so soft. How can you make candy and wear gloves at the same time?" she asked still holding his hand. He sat down fully on the bed and shrugged.

"I manage. I started wearing gloves for sanitary reasons," he said. She continued to look over his hands and noticed his fingers had burn scars all over them.

"Sugar burns?" she asked.

"Yeah. Starting off, it still happens now and then," he answered.

"I heard they were the worst type of burns because the sugar gets on your skin and continues to burn," she said letting his hand go and looking at him.

"That's what happens," he said nodding his head. They fell into a silence for a bit until, Willy was looking at his hands and Cherie was looking at him until she cleared her throat.

"So, any more jelly beans I should be aware of?" she asked looking around the bed.

"No, just the one. You should get some sleep, you'll need to be up early to help me test," he said getting up off the bed.

"Wait, since when did I have to get up early to do that?" she asked as he moved the covers over her.

"Good night," he said.

"Willy! Why do I have to get up early?" she asked as he turned the light off and walked down the hallway. She groaned and laid back down, falling asleep eventually.

Cherie was sitting in the backroom and the sun was just breaking on the horizon. Willy had agreed to let her come down in her pyjamas since she put up such a fuss. The counter was full of different types of chocolates of all different flavours that he sold. And Cherie was blind folded.

"Why do I have to be blind folded again?" she asked as he pulled a chair out and sat down in front of her.

"Because I want to test you palate. I want to be sure it is good if I am to have you taste testing my chocolates. All of these are, what you would call, 'normal' chocolates. Merely different flavour fillings it won't turn you into anything or do anything. Okay?" he asked.

"Okay," she said. He picked up the first one and wrote the flavour, coconut, on his paper.

"Open," he said. She opened her mouth and he put it in quickly drawing his hand away as she closed.

"Coconut," she said almost immediately.

"Good," he said writing her answer down and putting a check mark next to it. He picked up the next one and wrote earl grey on his paper.

"Open," he said. She did so again and he placed the chocolate in her mouth. She tried to get the flavour out and couldn't quite get it.

"Sage?" she asked.

"Wrong, rosemary," he said.

"Oh, okay I taste it now," she said. He wrote her answer down and put an 'x' next to it.

"Here's some water to rinse out the other flavour," he said remembering the water. She took it and swished it around her mouth before swallowing and nodding her head that she was ready.

Slowly workers came in and the chocolates on the table disappeared on the counter. Cherie could hear the hustle and bustle of the shop and started getting ansty.

"How many more?" she asked shifting in her chair.

"Four," said Willy picking up the next one.

"Is this a plan to make me fat? I've had so many," she said crossing her arms. Willy couldn't help but glance down at her body before glancing back at her face.

"Nonsense. Plus, now you don't need breakfast," he said, "open." She sighed and opened her mouth. He was just about to place the chocolate in her mouth when Joe entered.

"Sir, the constructors are here about your factory," he said.

"Oh right, send them back," he said and Joe left. Willy reached up and untied Cherie's blindfold.

"Later?" she asked. He nodded and she stood up and stretched, "Well, I'll be sleeping." She said before leaving as the construction workers walked out.

Upstairs she realized she wasn't sleepy anymore. All of that candy in her had woken her up so she decided to get to cleaning the kitchen, after she changed out of her pyjamas. She swept the floor and started to mop. There were chocolate bits on the ground and some sugar was burned onto the ground, which wouldn't come off with a mop. She sighed and got down on her knees and scrubbed the sugar until she got it off.

_I can't believe he would get this stuff on his fingers so many times._ She thought as she scrubbed ruthlessly at a green sugar spot. _Must hurt like hell. No wonder her wears gloves all the time. I would try to hide those burns as well, but still his hands were so soft. I wonder what lotion he uses. I must find it._

The spot was gone and she finally moved on to the last spot. _I must say, he has changed over the years. He is much more mature, not just mentally but physically. How weird it is that he is my guardian. I wonder what will happen to me once I finish my last year of school. Which is this year. And his factory, I will probably see less of him once that opens, and I think that will be soon._

The kitchen was now clean and she got up and sighed. She rubbed her knees before putting the cleaning supplies away. She didn't really have anything else to do so she went into her room and started watching the telly.

Since it was Sunday, the shop closed early so Willy came in and stopped looking around the kitchen.

"Cherie!" he said as he walked down the hallway to her room, "I thought I told you not to clean the kitchen."

"You said that yesterday. You didn't specify that it carried over to today," she said muting the TV.

"Television? You know what will just rot your brain right?" he asked.

"Yes, but there is nothing else to do," she said, "do you have something better to do?"

"Actually, yes," he said and a large, cheeky smile came on his face.

"What?" she asked.

"Come with me," he said turning around, "and put you shoes on." He added over his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Willy! Wait!" shouted Cherie as she hurried to put her shoes on and ran after him.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading. I had actually been slowly working on this chapter for a while and I was having trouble filling in the spaces, but I found a good way to go so the next chapter should come out a lot sooner.

-Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Ta da," said Willy as he removed his gloved hands from in front of Cherie's face. She blinked and looked around.

"Wait… is this your factory?" she asked glancing around the large room and settling her eyes on Willy.

"Yes, it is," he said smiling and looking around as well, "had a meeting today saying it is about a week away from operation. Just have to move stuff in."

"And what will this room be?" she asked.

"The first one," he said with a cheeky smile.

"Clearly, but what will be in here?"

"This is it. It's merely a place where workers can store their coats and enter the factory."

"It has to be this big?"

"Yes. Come along. Much more to see." Cherie sighed and followed after Willy who took off down the long, large 'first' room. They reached another door and went in. This lead to more of the factory with an inventing room, and different rooms for specific candies. There was a large room that was empty but looked almost promising.

"This room I will fill with all things edible. And there will be a huge chocolate waterfall," he said using his hands to indicate different things.

"Wow, that would be amazing," she said, "well I have to say you've done a good job, Willy. This factory looks amazing. Just one question, will we be moving in here?"

"Eventually, yes. Productions work will begin in the factory in a week, and then after a month or so, I think we can move in," he said still looking around the room.

"And what will happen to your shop? I assume you'll close it and start selling your candy in local candy stores and other stores, right?"

"Naturally," he said walking over a bridge.

"That's kind of a bummer, but understandable. Is that the entire factory?" she asked. Only because they had already been walking around for a good two hours.

"Yes, I believe it is. What a magnificent factory. I can only imagine what I will be like once it is under full swing," he said, "oh my, I'll have to high much more workers."

"I can help out, if you need it," she said and he stopped walking towards the exit and turned to her.

"But you are already my taste tester," he said.

"I know, but this is a huge factory and you are going to need to hire a _lot_ more workers if you want to make any prophet from all this running machinery and stuff. And until you have a good amount of workers I will gladly help out, of course it would have to be around school hours. But I'd be free labour," she said stopping but a foot away from him.

"If you insist," he said shrugging and continuing towards the exit. They made their way back to their apartment. Cherie was about to walk to her room to watch some more television when Willy stopped her.

"What now?" she asked, somewhat tired.

"You still have a few more chocolates to taste, and no more television, I want you to finish school," he said. She sighed and followed him to the kitchen where there were the remaining chocolates on the table. She took a seat and he re-tied the blindfold on and put the first chocolate in her mouth.

"Cherry," she said. Willy wrote it down. Once she had finished all of the chocolates, only getting six wrong, they tried to decide what to have for dinner.

"Why don't we just have left over shepherd's pie?" she asked and he put on a weird face, "hey are you insulting my cooking?"

"No, just leftovers. I don't like them," he said, "how about I make dinner and surprise you?"

"No more surprises, I was blindfolded for half the day and then dragged, unknowingly, to your factory, remember?"

"Fine then, what shall _we_ make for dinner?"

"Fish 'n chips," she said suddenly.

"Really? That means we have to go to the store," he said.

"I know, I want fish 'n chips," she said.

"Fine, let's go," he said and she smiled as they left for the store to get ingredients for dinner.

"No, you have to leave them in longer than that. They need to be golden brown, that's the whole point of double frying," said Cherie as Willy pulled the chips out too early.

"I know how to make fish 'n chips," he said.

"Then focus on the fish, and I'll make the chips," she said and shoved him aside. He groaned and tugged his gloves off before dipping the fish in the batter and lowering it on the other side of the fryer.

"Why did you have to pick the food dripping in grease?" he asked.

"Oh come on, we're both skinny as hell, and plus, when was the last time you had fish 'n chips?"

"With you," he muttered.

"What?" she asked. She had heard him, since he was standing but a few inches away from her, but his response shocked her.

"With you," he said louder and she dropped her jaw.

"That was six years ago," she said.

"Yeah, and I haven't had any since," he said.

"I am shocked and appalled," she said turning back to the fries.

"When was the last time you had some?" he asked.

"The weekend before I moved in," she said. She didn't like to mention her mother's death, so she would just say 'when she moved in'.

"Where?" he asked.

"Some local pub. My mum was meeting a friend there and we had dinner, and I got the fish 'n chips."

"You've been in a pub?" he asked.

"Yes, I am old enough to drink you know."

"And have you?"

"Yes. I mean, not often, but I've had a few drinks. Haven't you?"

"Not one."

"What? Well mark my words, before these nine months are up, you ill have a drink."

"They've been marked. Is the fish done?"

"Yes, and so are the chips. Soups on!" She said and grabbed some plates and taking the chips out of the fryer.

"Soup? I thought they were fish 'n chips," said Willy pulling the fish out.

"It's just an expression, Willy. Now you load up the plates and I'll get the malt vinegar," she said patting his shoulder before going to the pantry. Willy contemplated the expression for a while before shaking his head and loading up the plates with food and bringing them to the table. He grabbed some silver ware and napkins before sitting down with Cherie. She poured the malt vinegar over her fish before handing it to him. He added some and they each took their first bite in silence.

"So?" asked Cherie after swallowing.

"Pretty good, can't say I can compare them to much though," he said.

"I say we did a pretty damn good job. We should cook together more often," she said before taking another bite. Willy just nodded his head in agreement as he ate a chip.

They finished up their dinner with light conversation about this and that, none of which was important just something said to merely pass the time. Cherie and Willy together washed and dried the dishes and cleaned up their dinner mess. While Willy was washing the last pan, Cherie pulled out two bowl and some vanilla ice cream. She began to scoop the ice cream out when Willy walked over and tried to take a bowl. She slapped his hand.

"Not yet," she said as he rubbed his hand which was turning red. He pouted as she put the ice cream away and opened the fridge up, "go sit down and I'll bring it to you once I am done." He sighed and did as she said. She pulled out some whipped cream and cherries and placed them next to the bowls. She also grabbed some sprinkles and a banana before adding all the toppings.

"Hey Willy," she said as she cut the banana up into slices over the ice cream.

"Yes?" he asked tracing the grain pattern on the table with his finger.

"I was wondering, what is my future going to look like?" she said. Willy sat up and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean, what will I do once I graduate? I don't know if I'll go to college because we never really had much money and I don't know what was left for me."

"Well what do you want to do, without thinking of a price."

"I would like to go to college. Study literature," she said discarding the banana peel and adding whipped cream.

"There you go, that's what your future looks like," he said.

"What?" she asked turning around and looking at him.

"You can go to college, no one is stopping you," he said.

"But, I don't have the money," she said.

"Ah, but you do," he said, "I am your guardian, and as your guardian I am in charge of making sure you can be what you want to be, regardless of price. Also I am a pretty good chocolatier, I have plenty of money."

"Willy, I couldn-" she started but he cut her off.

"Now where is my ice cream?" he asked. She smiled then turned around and finished with the toppings before sitting down and placing a bowl in front of each of them. He quickly dug in. He managed to finish half of his bowl before looking up at Cherie who burst out laughing.

"Why haven't you started eating? And what is so funny?" he asked perplexed.

"You have, er some," she said pointing to his face. He didn't catch on. She sighed and reached across the table. He leaned towards her as she wiped the whipped cream and chocolate off of his upper lip. She smiled and licked her finger.

"Mmm, this is good," she said before digging into her ice cream.

"T-thanks," he stuttered and returned to his ice cream as well. Cherie watched him eat his ice cream a bit and smiled before eating some more. She was happy Willy was in her life again.

**A/n:** Sorry this took a while to come out. School started and I have no internet in my apartment.

I will try to post as often as I can, but with school I don't know how often that will be. Also I just applied for a job so that might cause delays as well. Oh and the fact that I don't have internet. I've had this chapter finished for a week now but due to time restraints at school I only have so much time to post. Sorry.

Please review and comment. Thank you.

-Charlotte


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Oh this is a disaster," whined Willy as he put his head on the table. Cherie just looked wide eyed at him and lowered her spoonful of cereal. Willy was against her eating cereal but they finally compromised on one that he picked out for her, which was one that was shaped like rice.

It had been a few months now since Willy and Cherie had moved into the factory, and things couldn't have been better for them. Cherie was just about to graduate so she wasn't in the factory all that much except for when she had to sleep and eat. Willy was very sparse as well because it seems to Cherie that everyday the factory just grows bigger and bigger and Willy is always somewhere doing something.

Currently it was Monday morning of the last week of school for Cherie and she was pretty excited. She was set to graduate with her peers on Saturday and had threatened Willy to be there, it wasn't pretty.

"What is a disaster?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him. He could be quite dramatic at times.

"This new candy! I can't get it right, and I don't know what I am doing wrong," he said, slightly muffled by the table.

"Maybe you aren't doing anything wrong, maybe the candy is just stubborn," she said rolling her eyes and going back to her breakfast.

"That's it!" he yelled jumping up, "oh thank you!" he yelled and hugged her before running off.

"I really don't want to know," she said and finished her breakfast before heading off to school.

The factory was laid out so that they two of them had a whole wing that was their home. It had two bedrooms, which Cherie was happy about, no more sleeping in the living room. There were two bathrooms, two closets, and one kitchen. There was no living room or anything like that, just Cherie did have a TV in her room, but she had a limited amount of time to watch anything on there.

Other than her food choices and regulating her TV time, Willy didn't act like a guardian, he acted like a best friend. They would talk about random things all the time, usually candy though and what crazy idea Willy could try next. She was also still a taste tester but that work slowly declined as well, but luckily with the opening of the factory there were many more taste testers that were hired.

Currently Willy was trying to figure out a summer line of candy. Spring was quickly coming to an end and days were getting hotter and hotter. Cherie had begged him into doing some ice cream and he gave in, knowing it was a good idea.

After a long day of school Cherie arrived back at the factory and just crashed in her room. Since it was the last week they weren't really doing any work since that was all done, but she was tired from running around all school. She had to get paperwork and stuff like that to different people.

She had just put her feet up on her bed when Willy burst in.

"Try this," he said pushing a spoon of some cream liquid towards her.

"What is it?" she asked eyeing it.

"Just try it!" he said and practically shoved the spoon into her mouth. She swallowed and pulled the spoon out of her mouth.

"It tastes like melted ice cream," she said.

"Good, that is my ice cream base for my ice cream that will never melt," he said smiling.

"Er, Willy, I hate to break it to you but it was melted," she said raising at eyebrow up at him.

"No, it wasn't melted, it just hadn't been iced yet. But I will get to it, _then_ it will never melt," he said.

"Okay," she said shrugging.

"So how was school?" he asked sitting down in her desk chair.

"A waste of time," she sighed and shifted on the bed so she was sitting cross legged.

"Well it is almost done. Hey do you think you can come down to the tasting room with me?" he asked. Cherie sighed and gave him a look.

"I just got home, I'm hungry and my feet hurt," she said.

"It's perfect, now you'll get to eat," he said and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"But my feet will still hurt. You are aware of how huge your factory is right?" she asked as she tried to keep up with his brisk walk.

"Then we can test my new creation that was just finished this morning. I've been a bit iffy about testing it out but with you with me I'm sure things will be fine," he said and pressed a button.

"Great, just what I wanted," she said and soon heard a woosh as a large glass box stopped in front of them.

"What is that?" she asked.

"My great glass elevator," he said and pressed a button on it and the doors opened with a ding, "ladies first," he said. She sighed and walked in. He followed and pressed a button labelled tasting room. She looked around the elevator and was in awe.

"I have to say, this might become my favourite thing in this factory, so this goes to every room?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Exciting isn't it?" he asked as he pressed his face to the side of the elevator and watched the rooms as they passed by.

"It won't deposit me directly to my room thought will it?" she asked looking at him.

"No, you have to press, um…" he trailed off as he started searching the buttons, "HA! Here," he said pointing. Cherie leaned over to see.

"Home?" she asked. He nodded.

"It will take you back to that hallway where we got on," he said.

"Eh, close enough," she had just finished before the elevator jerked to a stop and they both weren't prepared for it and toppled over. They both fell to the ground and Willy's hat had fallen off and Cherie had managed to hit her head on the side of the elevator.

"Ow," was Willy's reply as he sat up and looked around for his hat.

"You might want to fix that," she said rubbing her head and handing him his hat.

"Right, here," he said getting up and holding a hand out for him. She grabbed it and he pulled her up, "you okay?"

"I think so, at least the pain in my head will keep the focus away from my feet," she said.

"That's the spirit," he said and led them out of the elevator and into the tasting room.

"So what will I be trying today?" she asked as they wound their way around workers and to the back or the room.

"Just a few things," he said.

Cherie ended up trying more than a few things, it was more like twenty different candies, most of which Willy 'wasn't happy with'. Finally she was free to go, and that was because it was the end of the work day. The workers all clocked out and Willy and Cherie head back 'home' in the elevator.

They were standing there in silence and watching the rooms pass by when all of sudden the elevator slowed down and stopped. They were in the middle of a tunnel above the packing room, which was right before they would come to the hallway of their home.

"What happened?" Cherie asked looking around.

"Er, I don't actually know," said Willy looking up at the track then down below them, then turned to her and shrugged.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"Wait, I guess."

It had now been an hour and they were both sitting on the elevator floor. It wasn't big enough for both of them to stretch their legs out so Cherie had her resting on top of his.

"Truth or dare?" asked Willy. They had started playing games at the half hour mark. He got bored when she kept beating him at thumb wrestling so they moved on to truth or dare.

"Um, truth," she said bored.

"Did you like any of my new creations that I had you taste today?" he asked. He had written her response down but never got a definite 'yes' or 'no'.

"Probably less than half, but they all had potential," she said recalling which ones she didn't like.

"You need to tell me these things," he said.

"I did. I told you what I thought could be done to improve, but I did like what you had, not love, but like," she said. He pouted and looked at her before crossing his arms.

"You're turn," he said.

"Truth or dare?" she said rolling her eyes at his childish behaviour.

"Dare," he said trying to be adventurous.

"Give me your gloves and hat, you can't wear them for the rest of the day," she said. He looked at his hands before taking his gloves off and placing his hat on her head.

"Is my head all weird?" he asked.

"No, but your hair is," she said and scooted over so she was sitting next to him and then ran her fingers through his hair so it was sticking up now.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded, "okay, truth or dare?"

"I guess dare," she said.

"I dare you," he paused and looked at her, "to still live here after you graduate. I know you will be going to college, but you can come home anytime you want, and even after you graduate from college, I dare you to still live here."

"Willy," Cherie said after a while or staring at him shocked, "that's a big dare."

"I know, but I dared you so now you have to do it." He smugly smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile as well.

"Sure, Willy," she said softly, "sure." Willy's smug smiled slowly faded to just a happy smile and Cherie rested her head on his shoulder.

"Truth or dare," she said grabbing his hand and playing with his bare fingers.

"Truth," he said watching was she was doing with his hand.

It was a good solid hour later when they felt the elevator jerk into motion. The two had fallen asleep and Willy quickly woke up and looked around before shaking Cherie.

"Cherie," he said shaking her and not gently. She groaned and shoved his still bare hand off of her and sat up.

"What?" she groaned and glared at him.

"The elevator is working again," he said. Cherie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You had to wake me up for that, couldn't you just carry me to my room again?" she asked leaning back and closing her eyes.

"Nope," he said. Cherie opened her eyes and then grabbed the wall of the elevator as it came to a stop where they were getting off. Willy did help Cherie up and walked her to her room.

"Well I'd say that elevator needs some fixing. It was very slow, and it almost felt like it just came to a stop there for about an hour and half, other than that it was great," she said going into her room and throwing Willy's hat onto her bed.

"You appear to be very tired and yet you still cannot cease with the sarcasm. And would you be careful with my hat?" he asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes, and I could. Now get, I want some proper sleep," she said shooing Willy.

"Good night, Cherie," he said.

"Night Willy," she said and Willy closed her door before heading to his room as well. He walked in and immediately reached up to take his hat off and groaned when he felt only air.

"Stupid dare," he mutter to himself as he closed his door and proceeded to get ready for bed.

**A/n: **yes this is a bit delayed but I figured it wouldn't matter to anyone except the only person who has reviewed my story. Really I must thank you, er, Light (I would look up your full account name but I don't have internet). So thank you Light!

Like I said I don't have internet in my apartment, I bring my laptop to school and use the school internet but I have very limited amount of time during and between classes to use my laptop.

I will post one more chapter in this time period then I will be doing a time skip, just as a heads up.

Thank you for reading, and please if you can review.

-Charlotte


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Get up! Get up, get up, get up!" said Willy as he shook Cherie. She groaned and shoved his hands off and putting her head under her pillow.

"Come on, you can't be late," he said pulling her covers away and taking her pillow away.

"What time is it?" she mumbled with her face pushed into her mattress.

"Eight," he said glancing at the clock that was off to the side. She immediately sat up and looked at Willy.

"Eight in the morning? Really? Willy, my graduation doesn't start till three in the afternoon. What could I possibly be late for?" she asked.

"Breakfast, now come on," he said grabbing her arm and dragging her out of bed, out the door, down the hallway, and over to the elevator. It had been fixed since the first they rode in it.

They arrived at the kitchen were there was a stack of all sorts of food.

"Um, a bit much, don't you think?" she asked looking around.

"I didn't know what you would be in the mood for," he said sheepishly and handed her a plate. He took one and they started piling it with pancakes, waffles, eggs, and sausage.

"Well it all looks and smells good," said Cherie as they sat down at the table and began to eat.

"So are you excited?" he asked.

"No, I'm tired," she said. He just smiled and continued to eat.

"So is it just you coming today?" she asked.

"Yes, who else would come?" he asked confused.

"Well I asked Joe, but he said he probably wouldn't be able to get work off," she said.

"Oh, well I did ask him, if that is what you are wondering, but he insisted he continued to work to help support his family," he said.

"Okay, that's fine. I think the smaller the party the better, just don't get bored before they get to my name, it is alphabetical order so you can imagine with a last name like Woods, you'll be waiting a while for me," she said taking her plate to the sink.

"I'll find a way to entertain myself," he said putting his plate in the sink as well and watched as she began to clean them.

"So are you still going to be working today?" she asked.

"Yes, I need to, business doesn't sleep after all. And there has been a lack of chocolates getting to Japan so I have to solve that," he said.

"Is there going to be any work for me?" she asked drying her hands.

"No, just make sure you are ready for your graduation," he said she nodded and they both went into the elevator. Willy dropped Cherie off at their living area before heading off to the shipping room.

Cherie spent most of the day watching TV, without Willy knowing. He was very close to taking her TV away but she protested and would switch it to a cooking channel every time he walked in.

It was finally time for her to get ready and she put on her green dress and did her hair and make up. She had to be there earlier than the guests so she would have to see Willy later, after the ceremony.

Her hair was half up and half down and she had simple make up on: light blush, eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. She put on her black flats because they had to walk on grass so heels were not the ideal choice.

Once she made sure everything looked good, she grabbed her robe and hat and chord she got for honours and left the factory. She headed to the park and got in line like she was suppose to.

Not long after the ceremony began and they proceeded onstage and they all took their seats. Cherie zoned out the speeches that were made as she scanned the large crowd for Willy. She was surprisingly having a hard time trying to find him, how many other people could there be wearing a top hat?

Names were finally being called and finally they got to the 'W's.

"Cherie Woods," said the headmistress. She walked forward and heard clapping in the audience. She glanced and saw Willy standing up. She waved to him and took her diploma and headed back to her seat.

Once all the names were called, they moved their tassels and were free to go live the rest of their lives.

Cherie quickly made her way to Will, who was much more easier to find this time around and hugged him once she found him.

"Happy to be free?" he asked chuckling at her large smile.

"You don't know the half of it," she said.

"Well here I made this for you," he said and put a lei around her neck.

"Thank you, they are beautiful, and they smell like chocolate," she said.

"It's because they are made of chocolate," he said. Cherie smiled nibbled on one.

"Tasty," she said.

"Well shall we?" he asked holding his arm out. She warped her arm around his and they walked back to the factory and had a mini graduation party.

"We aren't having a big feast for dinner are we?" asked Cherie as the recognized the route to the kitchen.

"Nope," he said as the elevator passed the kitchen and Cherie looked at him confused. It stopped outside a room called 'the Chocolate Room' and he opened the door for her. She smiled as she stepped in and looked around.

"Wow, so this is what you've been working on?" she asked.

"Mainly, yes, come with me," he said taking her hand. She noticed but didn't say anything as he led her up to a hill that overlooked a large chocolate water fall and had a blanket and a basket set up.

"A picnic, cute, Willy," she said. They both sat down and he opened ht basket.

"And for dinner," he said and pulled out two Styrofoam take out boxes. Cherie opened her and smiled.

"Fish and chips? They better be from my favourite pub," she said.

"Of course they are," he said. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Willy, I think this made my day," she said.

"Not the fact that you graduated?" he asked.

"Nope, this is better," she said as she ate a chip. Willy shook his head and they both ate their dinner before Cherie and Willy just talked about everything that was to happen.

"So this summer I will work here in factory, then I will be going to Cambria for college," she said. She was going to be a food science major and study the chemistry of food and stuff, she thought it would help Willy and his creations.

"Right," said Willy kind of sad, "and you will become a legal adult while you're away at college," he said.

"That's right, but I will still live with you, I have to don't I, after that dare," she said smiling.

"You know you don't have to," he said.

"But I want to," she said.

"Thank you, and I don't think I mentioned it, you look beautiful tonight," he said.

"You did not mention it, but thanks, I really didn't try that hard since I knew I was going to wear that stupid robe and hat," she said indicating the garments she had taken off and put to the side.

"Well I think we should clean up and got some shut eye. Tomorrow is your first day of work and you need to get up early," he said as he started cleaning up.

"What? How early?" she asked putting her box into the basket.

"Early enough," he said.

"Will I have another large breakfast waiting for me?" she asked.

"Probably not, but I would like one waiting for me, that's why you have to get up early," he said as they folded the blanket and tossed it on top of the basket.

"Right, sure, like that will happen," she said as she picked her robe and hat up.

"Hey I am employer and you will do as I wish," he said. Cherie just rolled her eyes and started walking away. Willy caught up with her and they got into the elevator and Cherie pressed the right button.

"I'm kidding, but pancakes would be nice, with chocolate chips," he said sheepishly.

"Would it?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, we'll see what happens," she said and got out of the elevator as they arrived at their destination. Willy smiled as he watched her walk down the hall. He went to the kitchen and dropped the basket and blanket off before going to his own room.

He really hoped he got those pancakes in the morning, was his last thought before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading. I know this is a bit short but it was a good place for me to stop. Next chapter will make more references to the movie and hopefully will be longer and hopefully will be out sooner.

Reviews are welcomed. I especially would like to thank all my new reviews and of course my constant reviewer.

-Charlotte


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It had been four years. Four long years.

Cherie had just graduated from Oxford University and was finally heading back home. She had, of course, visited Willy and his factory since she left, but there were only short visits for holidays. Birthdays they would just mail packages to each other, and every week, without fail, Willy would send a box full of his sweets to her; ones that he wanted her to taste test. He also would send a letter but halfway through her final year the letters stopped. The boxes would come but no friendly hand written letter.

That's when she saw the newspapers. There was trouble at the Wonka Factory and there were claims that other candy companies were sending in spies disguised as workers and stealing Wonka's secret recipes and then those companies would release their own versions of the candy. Cherie was upset and ready to go down there and give those companies a piece of her mind but it was too late. Willy had announced he was closing his factory…forever.

The taxi drove away and Cherie hoped her key to the front gate still worked. She opened it up and walked in, making sure the gate locked behind her. She made her way into the front door of their living area and dropped her suitcases off before wandering around trying to find anyone.

The elevator still worked so she used that to try and find Willy but he was no where. Tired, after the long trip and then trek through the factory she retired to her room but not before checking Willy's room. She opened up the door and smiled at how neat the room was and how it smelled like chocolate with just a bit of Willy's own musky scent.

She glanced around the room just taking it in after not seeing it for so long. The walls were a maroon colour with gold accents. The bed had a milk chocolate coloured comforter with red, purple, and black pillows. There was a closet which was closed behind a door. She walked over to the side table and saw a clock and picture in a gold frame. She picked it up and looked at it.

Cherie smiled at the picture. It was a picture of the two of them taken after her graduation. She put it back down and noticed a piece of paper on one of his pillows. She picked up and realized it was a note for her.

"Really smart place to put this, Willy," she said shaking her head. "Dear, Cherie. I know you return from school soon and I am sorry I cannot be here to greet you. After everything that happened with the factory I wanted to travel and clear my mind so I decided to do just that. Please know that I will return soon and that you have free reign to the factory. Your friend, Willy." She put the note back down and sighed before leaving the room and heading to her own.

"Well, now what am I suppose to do?" she asked as she started unpacking. Being in the huge factory by herself did not sound so pleasing but she really had no where else to go.

Cherie sat in the kitchen eating a chicken salad and was watching the news. It had been a month since she returned and all she really had done in that period of time was try to look for a job and maintain the factory, which was a feat in and of itself.

This particular day she was cleaning the Chocolate Room. The waterfall still flowed and it was still amazing in there. Willy didn't have the heart to stop the flow of chocolate so he hooked up a pipe to feed the chocolate back up to the top of the waterfall so that it was the same chocolate that was falling all day long and being pumped back up to the top.

Cherie was covered in chocolate and sugar but she didn't care, she was also just sitting there in a tank top and some short shorts as she tried not to fall asleep and face plant into her salad. While she was at college she really had grown up, both mentally and physically, but she tried not to show it too much to Willy because she was afraid he would become uncomfortable around her. To him, she was his young friend, and he was her guardian at one point so he was fairly protective of her, but not necessarily in a father- daughter way, there was something deeper with them.

The news was boring as always, something about the water and what not, it didn't really interest her at all. She just let it play on though while she ate so that it wasn't just silence.

"You know how I feel about the television."

Cherie turned her head, fork poised to put some more salad in her mouth. She stared at him for a long time, he had changed too. His hair was a bit longer with it tied into a low ponytail, a top hat still perched on his head. He was taller and leaner and now had a goatee, but still was pale as ever.

"Willy?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. She got up and hugged him just so happy to see someone at last. He seemed to flinch a bit at the hug though and she pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Sorry, just not use to human interaction," he said and then a got a good glance at her and was quite shocked at the change.

"Nor am I, I've been here for a month. Where have you been, I can tell by your skin it wasn't anywhere tropical," she said as she made her way back to the table and Willy took at seat at the table as well.

"I was doing some research, and once you are finished eating I have something I want to show you. Something I think will help us," he said. Cherie gave him a sceptical look but continued to eat her salad.

"So, is there a reason why you are dressed like that and covered in chocolate?" he asked with a straight face, but inside he was smirking. He knew she had grown up, just like he had, and he acted like he didn't notice too keeps things form getting awkward, but he couldn't help but like the view.

"I was cleaning the Chocolate room," she said after swallowing a bite of food.

"Cleaning?" he asked shocked.

"No, like, making sure things weren't falling apart, not like cleaning out. No I would never do that to that room," she said. He sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, what else have you been doing here while I was gone?" he asked looking around expecting to find something new.

"I just kept everything clean and stuff, not much," she said. He nodded and she quickly finished her dinner and put the dishes in the sink. "So what is going on Willy?" she said standing next to him and getting serious.

"Right, come with me," he said leaving the kitchen. She followed and they entered the elevator and they whizzed off.

"The Roasting Room?" she asked confused. This was the room where they roasted cocoa beans. There was only a small batch in there now but she was still confused.

"Just wait," he said smiling.

She did wait and what she saw when those elevator arrived she was quite surprised. There were hundreds of small people who were tan and only wearing leaves. They stepped out and they were all staring at her and Willy.

"I'm confused," said Cherie looking at Willy.

"I found them on my travels and they will be living here now," he said he then did some weird hand motions and made some odd noises that shocked Cherie but then all of the tiny people waved at her with smiles on their faces.

"What did you just do?" she asked.

"I told them you were my friend and to say hello."

"And who are they?"

"They are Oompa Loompas." He said looking out over them with a smile. Cherie smiled at them before grabbing Willy's arm and dragging him into the elevator. She closed the doors and turned to him.

"What are you thinking? You can't just go somewhere and take a bunch of the natives and bring them home."

"They were in danger where they were living and starving to death, I saved them, and it isn't like we are-"

"We? I wasn't a part of this? And how are they going to help us with our future? Willy, I am worried I have no clue what you are planning and I need to know now!" He had wide eyes and sighed and nodded.

"They are my new workers," he said waving towards the oompa loompas and with a hopeful smile on his face.

"You do know slavery hasn't been around for-"

"No! No, not slavery! Where they use to live was a bad situation for them. They were constantly being killed and they had very little to eat. I offered for them to come live in my factory and work for me and in return they would have safety and all the cocoa beans they wanted. They find cocoa beans as a delicacy and they agreed and here they are," he said.

"But where will they live?"

"I have a few rooms that I can change. We will clean up things a bit, get some more materials and before you know it we'll be selling candy everywhere again without having to worry about weasels getting in."

"This is big, Willy. You know that right?"

"Of course I do. But now you know everything will be okay." Cherie looked out at all of the oompa loompas and sighed.

"All right, let's see how this works," she said. Willy smiled and hugged her before opening the door.

"Welcome!" he said to the oompa loompas in their language. They cheered and started swarming the two humans and nodding to them in their form of bow.

"What's are the saying?" asked Cherie as she smiled and nodded back to the oompa loopmas.

"They are calling us gods, well you a goddess," he said trying to keep his balance as they swarmed.

"Why?"

"I supplied them cocoa beans and you," he paused a listened to nearby elderly oompa loompa, "you are covered in chocolate and my friend." Cherie looked down at herself and laughed as she just remembered what she was wearing.

"Right," she said, "can you get them to stop?" He nodded and said something to them in their language and they all backed off. He said some more things before turning to Cherie and nodding.

"Let's go," he said. Cherie waved 'good bye' to the oompa loompas and headed into the elevator with Willy and off the went back to their living areas.

The next day began the beginning of their new lives. Cherie and Willy worked hard on transforming a few of their rooms into a natural environment for the oompa loompas to live in. Cherie requested a shipment of supplies for candies that would come in the next week. Willy worked on figuring out how to keep the factory warm and still be able to make the same chocolate as before without melting. Things were falling into place and Cherie turned down all the job applications that were accepted (all two of them).

They were going over all their shipments that had finally arrived when Cherie discovered a problem.

"Hey Willy?" she asked looking up from her clipboard.

"Hmm?" he asked inspecting some of the sugar.

"You told me to get everything in the numbers we use to get them right?" she asked.

"Yes, you did that right?" he asked walking over to her and looking at the list in her hand.

"I did, but we didn't take into account about the oompa loompas eating all those cocoa beans. Also you said it was a delicacy, could they become too much of a good thing?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down at her and made an 'oh' face.

"I hadn't thought of that, but that's why you are here," he said as he started walking away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To go ask them what else they would want," he shouted back before the doors closed on the elevator. Cherie shook her head and went back to checking the shipment.

**A/n:** So this is my new chapter. I have been working on so many other Disney stories (four in total) but I wanted to still be loyal to this and get this out. Slowly we are getting towards the movie, and I might do another time skip with the next chapter, or I might do some relationship development, we'll see.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcome.

-Charlotte


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Cherie was in the kitchen melting some chocolate when Willy walked in and looked amused at her.

"And what are you doing?" he asked walking over to her and dipping a finger into the chocolate and tasting it; yes he had removed his glove on that hand.

"Melting some of your chocolate, what does it look like?" she asked slapping his hand before it dipped back in.

"But why?" he asked looking at all the ingredients on the counter.

"I'm making a chocolate cake. I just had this craving for some and decided to try my hand at baking," she said turning the stove off and pouring the chocolate into the batter.

"Will I get some of this cake when you are done?" he asked placing the greased backing pans next to her and she poured the batter in.

"Yes you will, if you stop bugging me," she said as she scraped down the mixing bowl of all the batter then putting the pans into the oven.

"Will there be frosting involved?"

"Willy, you are bugging me," she said as she started cleaning up the ingredients from the cake and pulling some out for frosting.

"Right, well, I'll be going then," he said before leaving. Cherie shook her head at him and continued on with her baking.

Things at the factory were going just fine. Everything had been adjusted for the oompa loompas and more and more candy were being made a sold that was making their future look just fine once more. Cherie was head taste tester and in charge of all the paper work since the last time Willy tried to handle the paperwork one time and things became very complicate and a few sheets went missing so Cherie demanded that she took over.

Cherie still wasn't so sure she wanted this to be her future for the rest of her life but for now it would do. At least she still had her best friend.

"Ta da!" she said placing the four layer chocolate cake complete with chocolate frosting in front of Willy.

"Wow, this looks delicious, who knew you could bake?" he asked looking at his and licking his lips. He was holding a fork in his left hand and a knife in his right hand ready to go to town on a huge feast instead of a small cake.

"I use to back a lot with my mum, just haven't done much of it recently. And yes I used only the best Wonka chocolate for this," she said putting some plates on the table.

"Well I would hope so," said Willy. Cherie grabbed a knife to cut a piece when she saw a fork just dig in a take a piece.

"Willy!" she exclaimed as she looked at him as he chewed the bite.

"What?" he asked feigning innocence.

"I was just about to cut you a piece, couldn't you have waited?"

"No, I was right this was delicious," he said digging his fork back in and holding it out to Cherie, "you know you want to."

"Of course I want to eat my cake but couldn't it be done in a more civilized manner?" she asked sitting down next to him.

"Nope. I feel all cakes should be eaten just like this," he said then moved the fork closer to her. She sighed and opened her mouth. He fed her the bite and she smiled and licked her lips free of chocolate frosting.

"Mmm," she said as she chewed and Willy took another forkful of the cake, "that is what I have been craving."

"Good," he said smiling and picking up a fork and handing it to her. She smiled and dug into the cake as well. Together they both managed to finish the entire cake and Cherie was leaning back in her chair rubbing her stomach and Willy was looking amused at her.

"Oh that was really good but now I am so full," she said.

"Is it safe to say that we will be skipping dinner tonight?" he asked.

"And breakfast tomorrow. I think I have a food baby," she said looking down at her stomach and seeing it was slightly bigger than usual. Willy smiled and placed a hand on her stomach.

"It kicked!" he joked and she glared at him.

"Shut up," she said getting up and putting the dirty dishes in the sink, "Hey Willy."

"Hmm?" he asked picking up pieces of cake that were on the table and flicking them to the other side of the table.

"Have you ever thought about your future?"

"My future?" he asked still engrossed in his new activity.

"Yeah, like are you just going to run this factory till the day you die? Are you going to do anything else?"

"I don't know, I like to make candy, and I'm good at it so probably just run this factory. Why? Don't you want to stay here?" he finally sat up and looked at her.

"I don't know," she said sighing and placing a plate in the dishwasher, "I like it here don't get me wrong but I feel like I should be doing more now then just hanging around with my best friend and doing odd jobs in his factory. I feel like something is missing."

"Like what? I'll put the TV back in here if you want," he asked worried. Cherie finished loading up the dishwasher and turned it on before sitting next to Willy at the table and looking at him.

"Thanks, but no that wasn't what I was referring to," she said laughing, "I mean like, don't you feel like something is missing?"

"Hmm…" he paused before shaking his head, "nope."

"I can't help but feel like something is missing," she said sighing.

"But you don't know what it is, so how can that be helpful?"

"I don't know. But for now, I'm happy to be here. Good night, Willy," she said getting up and leaving. Willy went back to flicking crumbs and sighed.

"Am I missing something?" he asked himself.

That night Cherie had a restless night. She kept dreaming about her parents. They weren't unpleasant dreams, per say, but the phrase 'what am I missing' kept being repeated in her head. She tossed and turned as visions of happy times with her family was played in her mind all night long. When she woke up she did not feel rested and was feeling very tired but she had work to do so she made her way to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit and yogurt and was heating up a pot of water for some tea when Willy walked in ready to go.

"You look horrible," he said bluntly as he walked over to her and pulled out another mug and put a tea bag in his mug and placed it next to hers.

"Thanks, I didn't sleep very well," she said rubbing her eyes.

"I can see that, but why?" he asked going to sit at the table and biting into an apple that he grabbed from the fruit bowl.

"I don't know, I just kept dreaming about different times I spent with my parents and that stupid phrase was kept being repeated," she said running hand through her hair when she suddenly realized something. "That's it," she said straightening up and looking at Willy shocked.

"What's it?" he asked looking at his apple than taking another bite.

"I know what I am missing," she said.

"What's that?"

"Family," she said and Willy looked at her.

"You mean like, p-par-" he started.

"Parents? I don't know. Just family in general. I mean you were technically my guardian but now you aren't and even then you were still my best friend. What I am missing is a family of my own, but I don't have anyone," she said becoming slightly sad and leaning against the counter.

"Oh," said Willy getting a little uncomfortable at where the comversation. Cherie just tried to think of what kind of family she could have and how she can improve it but she couldn't.

"But I guess the best I have is you, Willy. You're my only family now," she sighed and looked up at him. He looked back at her and they just stared at each other until the shrill from the tea kettle broke the silence and made Cherie jump. She poured the water into the tea and brought the mugs to the table. Willy kept staring at her as she ate her breakfast but she ignored it for the most part until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Look you have to stop staring at me," she said putting her mug down and looking at him, "what is wrong?"

"I like you!" he blurted out.

"Excuse me?" asked Cherie confused.

"Sorry, that was on my mind and I just blurted that out," he said becoming slightly sheepish, "you said you wanted a family and then I was the only family and the only way I could be your family was if we got together but then I didn't know if I liked you like that or as just my friend and there was so much pressure."

"Willy, what pressure?"

"The, er, I guess that was in my mind wasn't it?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"You're a bit crazy aren't you?"

"No, just a genius, there is a fine line but I never cross it," he said holding a finger up. Cherie stood up and put her mug in the sink before walking over the kitchen door before turning around.

"By the way, Willy, I like you too," she said smiling and leaving the room. Willy blinked then smiled, see he wasn't crazy.

**A/n:** so I'm going to be doing some character development before getting into the movie anymore just in case you are wondering.

Also I meant to say this but forgot to, and a reviewer asked, my Willy is a combination of the book and the Johnny Depp version. Because I like the description of Willy's looks in the book but the portrayal done by Depp. If you are curious about the looks I kind of imagined long, thin hair in a low ponytail and then Jack Sparrow moustache a beard without the braids. If that helps any of you.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

All day Willy and Cherie avoided each other. Even though they both had admitted to each other that morning that they liked each other, they both knew they would have to talk. Willy wanted to postpone that talk for as long as he could and Cherie was not really avoiding him, just was really busy with trying to make sure the factory was really back in action after the long hiatus.

It was kind of the end of the day and Willy was still working in the inventing room with an oompa loompa that was helping him. His body was doing his work, but his mind was on the future conversation. He was about to add a mixture to his candy when the oompa loompa stopped him. Willy looked down and placed the mixture down.

"Oops, guess that would have made quite the explosion. Sorry about that," he said adding the proper mixture to the candy. The oompa loompa just looked at him and Willy sighed.

"It's Cherie, I told her I liked her this morning, and she said she liked me, but we didn't have time to talk about it. Now I am worried about having that conversation because I'm not good with expressing how I feel," he looked at the oompa loompa and nodded, "I know I shouldn't be worried since she already said she liked me back, but I'm still nervous…I mean, what if she only likes me as a friend? She never did specify that it was or wasn't in a friend way," again he looked at the oompa loompa again, "but that can't be right, right? I mean when you go to the trouble to tell someone you like them it usually isn't in a friend way, it's something more, and something more is good, very good. So I don't have to worry, in fact I'm going to go find her right now."

Willy nodded to himself then put down his clipboard and quickly left the room. A few moments later he stuck his head back in and the oompa loompa looked at him.

"You're very good, ever thought of being a shrink?" he asked. The oompa loompa shrugged and Willy repeated the action and left to search for Cherie.

There was a mountain of paperwork that Cherie was buried behind. It was all papers on shipments of ingredients, shipments on their candy, and other various things. It all just added up and she was getting tired of all of it.

Willy walked into Cherie's office that he had made for her and saw her furiously writing. She looked up when he walked in and started digging around some of the papers and getting up.

"We need to talk," said Willy smiling at his realization he had earlier.

"Oh good you're here," she said walking to him and pretty much ignoring him, "you need to sign all of these and the need to be in the mail A.S.A.P."

"Cherie did you hear me?" he asked.

"And some of the oompa loompas said that there were some problems in administration but it was fixed and right now fudge mountain is looking more like fudge hill," she said moving back to her seat and back to her paperwork.

Willy looked around and then walked over to Cherie and pulled her up out of her seat.

"Um, yes?" she asked confused. Willy placed the papers she gave him back on her desk and then smiled.

"Come with me, you need a candy break," he said pulled Cherie to the elevator and they took it to the chocolate room. Cherie smiled at him and grabbed a few pieces of candy before they sat next to each other on the bridge with their legs hanging off of it.

"Thanks I needed to escape the paper mountain that was growing on my desk," she said as she bit into a candy apple.

"I wish there was a candy I could invent that would help you with those papers, but I'm afraid the best I can do is let you have a candy break," he said as he ate some chewy spree.

"That's fine by me," she said and they fell into a comfortable silence. Cherie was just listening to the calming waterfall and swinging her feet when a thought came to her.

"Hey Willy does any of the sugar from your other creations in the chocolate room ever fall into the river?" she asked turning her head to look at him.

"All the time," he said smiling, "it's actually what sweetens the chocolate."

"So all these other flavours get into the chocolate?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's what makes it special."

"I thought the waterfall made it special."

"Well, that too." Cherie smiled and they fell back into a comfortable silence. Cherie finished her candy apple and closed her eyes and breathed in all the scents in the Chocolate Room.

"Well I should get back to work," she said opening her eyes and looking at Willy and sighing. She made a move to get up when Willy stopped her.

"Wait," he said and she stopped her movement and looked at him.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"I want to talk about this morning," he said slightly nervously. Cherie settled back down on the bridge and smiled at him.

"What about this morning?"

"Well, the 'I like you' part. Is it just 'I like you like a friend' or something …else?" he shifted uncomfortably. Cherie took a while to respond and Willy feared the worse before she started talking.

"Ever since I met you, Willy, growing up together, I have always liked you as a friend," she said pausing purposefully to mess with him as his head fell. "And when you blurted out your feelings for me, since I have grown up with, I know what you meant behind it. You didn't mean you liked me in a friend way, correct?" Willy simply nodded his head. "Well, when I responded I simply said 'I liked you too'. Thus leaving it open to all possibilities."

She was drawing this out just to see the reaction will would have when she finally said,

"Willy, when I said 'I like you too' I meant it in your terms. Which means, I love you."

Willy's head shot up and he just stared at her, mouth open ready to respond with nothing coming out.

"You don't have to be too shocked," she said crossing her arms and glaring at him, "you are kind of the only guy I'm around, besides the oompa loompas."

Willy shook out of it and then grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She laughed and hugged him back.

"So we're good?" she asked, "because I really have to get back to work."

"Right, the paper mountain," he said nodding. Cherie sighed and nodded and got up.

"Dinner?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. Cherie nodded and headed towards the door.

"Cherie!" came Willy's shout from his position now standing on top of the bridge.

"What?" she shouted back with her hand on the door knob.

"I love you too!" he shouted. Cherie smiled and nodded and quickly left. Willy smiled to himself then walked down the bridge and picked up a nearby candy cane and started doing a little dance around the chocolate room.

He had just finished a twirl with his cane when he landed in front of a oompa loompa who was tending to the chocolate river. The oompa loompa stared at him and he stared right on back.

Willy cleared his throat and straightened his vest and hat and looked at the oompa loompa.

"Right, back to work," he said and quickly left the chocolate. Well that was embarrassing.

Finally that mountain of paper work had dwindled down into nothing. Cherie had finished each and every piece of paper work, except for the things Willy had to sign, and was happy to be done for the day. She closed the door of her office and turned to see an oompa loompa walking up with a red wagon full of papers.

"Just put it in my office," said Cherie sighing before walking down the hallway. It was still a little early for dinner but she wanted something to drink so she went to the kitchen to find quite the sight.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame with an amused smile on her face. Willy turned around from stirring a pot and she got full view of what he was wearing. His gloves were gone as was his jacket, his sleeves were rolled up and he was wearing a frilly housewife's apron.

"Making dinner," he said gesturing to himself. Cherie just burst out laughing and moved to sit down at the table.

"Cute," she said.

"Wait!" he exclaimed then rushed over and pulled her chair out for her.

"Oh, why thank you monsieur," she said as she sat down and he pushed her chair in.

"Dinner should be ready…soon," he said as he went back to stirring the pot.

"And what is for dinner?" she asked pouring herself a glass of water from the pitcher on the table.

"Spaghetti," he said as he moved to strain the noodles in the sink.

"Well it smells delicious," she said.

"Why thank you," he said moving the now strained noodles to the sauce that he had been stirring. He mixed up the noodles with the sauce before putting some into two bowls, topping with cheese than placing a bowl at the two spots on the table. He took his seat and Cherie just stared her bowl of food before bursting out laughing.

"What now?" he asked as he about to dig in and getting a little depressed that she kept laughing.

"It's just, when you said spaghetti I was expecting, well, spaghetti noodles," she said as she twirled her fork in and held it up and inspecting the noodles which were all different sizes and kind of lumpy.

"I made them myself," he said.

"How did you make the noodles?"

"I hand rolled them, isn't that how they do it?" Cherie laughed again.

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry, but you are too adorable. Usually they have this machine that cuts the noodles or they roll up the dough and cut thin slices, not hand roll them."

"Oh."

"But I'm sure it still tastes great."

Cherie gave a reassuring smile and took a bite that was on her fork. She then closed her eyes and smiled.

"And?" he asked.

"It is better than good. Thanks Willy," she said.

"No more laughing at me," he said taking a bite as well.

"I'm not laughing at me, I'm laughing with you," she said.

"Right," he said. Cherie just smiled and continued to eat her dinner.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome and a new chapter will be out soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

The hot summer sun blared down on the small village. Cherie exited the grocery store, two bulging bags in hand, and glared at the sun. She then realized it wasn't smart to do that because she became momentarily blind. Placing a bag down on the ground she rubbed her eyes before picking her groceries back up and carrying on her way.

Once back inside the factory she put the food away then went on a great scavenger hunt to complain to her boyfriend. She was really just wandering around until she found him in the chocolate room instructing some oompa loompas.

"Willy," she said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him from behind.

"Hmm?" he asked turning to face her and the oompa loompas scattered off to do as they were told.

"If I'm going to keep going out to get groceries I need some sun protection. It is summer time and the sun really hurts my eyes since I'm cooped up in here all the time," she said.

"So sun glasses?" he asked.

"Yeah, but they are more expensive than the money you give me for food," she said.

"Of course I can give you some money. I don't actually pay you after all," he said, "just say how much."

"Here I'll show you the ones I want," she said and dragged him off to her bedroom. She got on her computer and pulled up a page of the sunglasses she wanted. They were large with white rims.

"$150? For sunglasses, isn't that a bit silly?" asked Willy as he looked at them then looked at Cherie.

"I know, but all the others ones are really ugly."

"Well they are quite…cool," he said then glanced up and stared at her television.

"Um Willy?" asked Cherie waving a hand in front of his face and trying to see what he was looking at.

"Oh sorry," he said turning to look at her, "how about I do you one better. Give me a week and you will have sunglasses cooler than theses. Can you wait a week?"

"I guess," said Cherie now very confused.

"Good, good, now I have to go talk to some oompa loompas about some candy," he said. Cherie nodded and let him leave. She looked at the sunglasses before turning her computer off and heading off to her office to take care of any papers she had to.

Over the week Cherie was seeing less and less of Willy. She could never find him and he was busy working on something but she didn't have any idea what. Surely sunglasses couldn't keep him that busy could they? Unless he was inventing some candy that would block the sun out of the consumers' eyes. That just worried her, though, because that would be too risky.

Finally the week was up and Cherie tried to play it off cool at breakfast and didn't say anything to Willy about the sunglasses as they chatted about nonsense things. After breakfast they parted ways and Cherie headed to her office to order some new ingredients for new candy ideas and various other things. She couldn't help but notice Willy's order for cocoa beans had increased by quite the large amount. She didn't know if it was type-o or not and didn't want to risk getting too much chocolate. It was quite expensive and leftovers were used to pay the oompa loompas but this amount of leftovers would make them sick.

Sighing she got out of her chair and went on the search for Willy. She needed to get walkie talkies or a tracking device or something, this was just getting ridiculous.

Stopping by all the usual places he was still not present in any one of them. She entered the glass elevator and decided to just started checking everywhere when something caught her eye. It was a new button.

"Television Room?" she read off the label below it. She pressed the button and was taken to a room she had never seen before. Stepping out of the elevator she walked to the all white door and knocked.

Willy stuck his head out the door and was looking quite peculiar. He had large, white rimmed sunglasses on, and the lenses were giant circles. He lifted the glasses and smiled.

"Ah just who I wanted to see," he said stepping out.

"Here put these on," he said handing her another pair of sunglasses.

"Willy, are these my sunglasses that I asked for?" she asked looking them over.

"Do you like them?"

"They are," she paused, Willy was on the edge of his seat, well he would have been if her were sitting down, "very cool. I love them, thank you Willy," she finished and gave him a quick kiss before putting them on and smiling.

"So what's this new Television Room? I thought you didn't like television," she said.

"Well you could say this room was inspired by you, but I haven't finished it yet, but when you go in you have to wear these glasses because it is pure white in there and very bright. Wouldn't want you to go blind," he said.

"No that would be horrible, but then I wouldn't need to worry about being blinded by the sun. Anyway I need you to look over this order for cocoa beans. I haven't placed it yet, but is this the right amount?"

Willy looked at the paper.

"Good heavens no!" he said and took her pen and fixed the number.

"Good because it seemed a little- Willy that's an even bigger number," she said looking at what he wrote.

"I will need a lot more chocolate for the size of bar I am making for this room," he said patting the door.

"Right, are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay," she said still unsure.

"Trust me, it will be okay, just order that amount."

"Fine, see you later. Would you like me to bring you lunch later since you seem quite busy here?"

"Would you? Great! Love you," he said smiling. He pecked her cheek before dipping back inside the Television Room.

"Dork," said Cherie putting her new sunglasses on the top of her head and going back into the elevator and back to her office to place the now bigger order for cocoa beans.

She did bring him lunch later, which he ate at a remarkable speed before she returned back to work.

She also made dinner at the usual time, but Willy did not show up. She ate her dinner and waited some more. Had some seconds. Still waited. He never showed up so she put the dinner away and headed to her room. She got ready for bed and once she was about to go to bed she went o Willy's room and found no one there. She was slightly worried, he had been working too hard on his room and needed to pace himself. He might act like a kid but he didn't have the body of a kid and he needed to take care of himself. Too much sugar not enough sleep could not be a good thing.

She checked the kitchen and when she didn't find him there she headed to the television room knowing he would be there. She took the extra pair of glasses hanging outside the door and put them on and walked into the Television Room. It was bright white everywhere and an area off to the side was under construction. There was a desk set up in the middle of the room and he was sitting there working on some papers.

She walked over and stood right in front of him and squatted so she was his eye level. She put a hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"Willy, it's time to stop for the day," she said gently.

"Let me just finish this," he said pointing to the paper in front of him.

"No," she said, "you are done. You don't need to work yourself silly. Come on."

Willy stood up with her and she took his hand as they made their way out of the room. Willy turned the light off and they made their way back to their living area. She heated up his dinner and he quickly ate it before they headed to his room and he got ready for bed.

"Willy can you promise me something?" she asked as they laid in his bed. She wanted to make sure he went to sleep.

"Depends, I guess," he said as his hand played with her hair.

"Promise me," she said turning so she was looking up at him, "that you won't make yourself sick over work. I wouldn't know what to do if that were to happen."

"I know," he said, "you could take care of me."

"Of course, but I don't want it to happen in the first place. Please, just take care of yourself. I don't want to be your nurse all the time."

"I promise," he said nodding. Cherie smiled then leaned up and kissed him before leaning back and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Now you need to get some sleep," she said.

"Hmm," he said. She turned around and looked at him to see that he was asleep. She smiled and got up and turned his light off and was about to leave to go to her room when she heard a groan.

"Don't leave." She heard. She made her way back to the bed and climbed back in and snuggled up to Willy who put his arms around her.

"Good night Willy," she said closing her eyes. He just kissed the top of her head in response.

The next morning the two both woke up to the sunlight streaming in from a window. Cherie groaned and just hugged Willy even closer as he shifted away from the light.

"Mmm, what time is it?" asked Willy.

"Don't know. Early?" replied Cherie. Willy shifted again and looked at his clock then shot up causing Cherie to sit up.

"Sorry, I'm late for work," he said. Cherie decided to ignore the fact that he was the head honcho and that they lived at the factory so therefore could not possibly be late but instead watched him for a moment as he grabbed some clothes and ran into his bathroom.

"Willy," she called through the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Just remember what we talked about last night," she said. There was no response till he came out of the bathroom looking quite put together for the fast change he did. He put his shoes one and grabbed his gloves and threw his hat on before heading over to Cherie who was still just sitting on his bed. He put a hand on her cheek and smiled.

"I'm fine," he said before kissing her. He gave her a reassuring smile before leaving the room. Cherie smiled and shook her head. She then debated whether to go back to sleep or to get ready for work.

She got up and closed the curtains before climbing back into Willy's bed and going back to sleep.

**A/n:** Sorry about the lack in updating. I was really focussing on school and right not I'm in finals week. I only had/have three and I've taken one and have two more Friday morning. Then I get to make two cakes this weekend and go to a graduation and a lot of stuff but I had half of this chapter written so I finished it.

Just wanted to say that this chapter, for some reason when I was writing Willy, I kept thinking about Matt Smith (11th Doctor from Doctor Who), so if he came across like that, now you know why.

Anyone watching Glee? Last nights episode they sang the epic song from Willy Wonka and Chocolate Factory, Pure Imagination. It was quite epic, yet sad.

Thank you for reading, please review.

-Charlotte


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"See this is nice and normal for couples," said Cherie before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Right, because we are normal," replied Willy as he looked at his sandwich before taking a bite of a chip.

"Hey, does it hurt to want to go have lunch outside the factory with my boyfriend?"

"No, I guess not, but why do we have to go shopping after? Is this another attempt at normalcy?"

"No, that's because I've been doing your laundry and your clothes are getting a bit tattered and raggedy."

"No they aren't, just well worn," he replied looking at a hole in his shirt sleeve. Cherie just gave him a look and he sighed.

"Fine, but I get to pick what I wear."

"Fine by me, I like what you wear anyway, it's like a sexy Victorian candy genius," she said smiling. Willy smiled as well.

"That's exactly what I was going for." Cherie laughed and they continued eating. Once finished their lunch they headed out to the shops and Cherie began to drag him into a few, only finding nothing.

"Why doesn't anyone make clothes like mine?"

"Because everyone else comes from this century," said Cherie as she looked at a dress. It was a white strapless dress with purple shadows of trees on it.

"Do you want to go in there?" he asked. Cherie quickly looked at him and shook her head.

"What? No, onward," she said and continued on. Willy stopped to look at the dress before catching up to Cherie who then directed them into another store.

Finally after hours of shopping, the two were back at the factory, and were pulling out Willy's new wardrobe and hanging it up.

"See, all new clothes that aren't torn," she said gazing inside his closet with Willy standing next to her.

"I still don't see what was wrong with my old clothes, but okay," he said. Cherie just shook her head and walked to the door.

"Shut up and enjoy the new clothes," she said before leaving the room. Willy sighed and closed his closet door before heading off to work a bit.

It had been half a week of Willy continuing to wear his old clothes before Cherie walked into his room while he was off working and took his old clothes and hid them, thus forcing him to wear his new clothes. After a week they grew on him and he happily wore them much to Cherie's delight.

But despite Willy be happy with his new clothes by the end of the week, he had to do something to get back at Cherie for the torture that had been brought upon him in the shopping and transition process. Which is why Cherie was quite confused when she arrived in her room after a long day of work to find a box on her bed and a note.

"Okay, 'Dear Cherie, I would be delighted if you would join me in the Chocolate Room this evening. Love Willy. P.S. Wear what is inside the box.' I feel like I should be scared," she said as she put the note aside and opened the box. She stood there shocked as she pulled out the white and purple dress she had been staring at.

"Oh, I should have known," she muttered to herself and smiled before quickly putting it on and smiling at herself. She decided to pair it with some chocolate coloured heels and put her hair in a messy bun before heading to the Chocolate Room.

She was expecting maybe a simple dinner, maybe a picnic, between her and Willy but when she walked in there were oompa loompas everywhere, Willy standing out in the crowd as he stood above the rest in a Chocolate brown shirt, purple vest, and black trousers. Cherie went wide eyed as the oompa loompas began to clap and Willy smiled and made his way over to here.

"What is this?" she asked looking around. It wasn't her birthday it wasn't…anything.

"Our engagement party," he said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Um, don't people have to be engaged in order to have an engagement party?"

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Oh…I thought it was done at the engagement party."

"No, not usually. Usually the engagement is romantic and the party comes after the girls says yes."

"Right, makes sense."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment. The oompa loopmas stood there just as confused as the next person before Willy turned to Cherie and dug into his pocket and kneeled down on one knee.

"Cherie Woods, would you do the honour of becoming engaged to marry me?"

Cherie just smiled and couldn't help but burst into laughter. She really could never predict what this man would do next, he was too unique. At least she would never be bored.

"Does laughter mean yes?" Willy asked a nearby oompa loompa. He just shrugged his shoulders and Willy looked back at Cherie whose laughed had calmed down and she took a deep breath before smiling and trying not to break in to laughter once more.

"All right, I'm good," she said, then paused dramatically on purpose. She would feel the oompa loompas leaning in to hear the response and Willy was only staring at the ring hoping she would take it.

"Yes."

Willy's head shot up and he locked eyes with her.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

He jumped up and pulled her into a kiss before breaking and hearing the oompa loompas cheering once more. He then took the ring out of the box and taking her hand.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course," she said admiring the chocolate pearl in a simple swirled gold band. He slowly slid it onto her ring finger and she hugged him once he finished.

"And thank you for the dress," she whispered.

"Well then, shall we party?" he asked pulling away with a large smile on his face. Cherie nodded and Willy snapped his hands and an oompa loompa somewhere started playing some music. It was in Italian.

"Where did you get this music?" asked Cherie laughing as Willy grabbed her and started dancing with her as the oompa loompas started dancing around as well.

"A very helpful jeweller suggested some songs to me." Cherie just laughed and buried her face in his shoulder. Honestly, she would never be bored.

The evening had a lot of dancing, most of which was embarrassing and everyone was so happy that no one was filming it, then Willy took her to the kitchen where there was some fish and chips from the local pub, which were Cherie's favourite. The evening ended with them in Willy's room with Cherie delivering his old clothes.

"Now I will agree that a few of these we can stitch up the holes and you can still wear some, but the faded ones and worn out ones need to go."

"Agreed," he said as she sorted them into two piles.

"Wait I like that vest!"

"It is stretched and faded. This use to be purple right?"

Willy paused.

"Yes."

"You have a new purple vest that you are wearing right now."

"Okay, you can get rid of it. Just don't make me throw it away."

"I will throw them out for you. Can you sew?"

"Not very well."

"Well I'll help you then.

The rest of their engagement evening was spent sewing holes and telling each other amusing stories. Once all of his old clothes were hanging in his closet they laid down on his bed and rested.

"You should move in here. Now that we're…engaged," he said as he rubbed his hand on her shoulder.

"I would be happy too, but you come and go at weird hours and I don't want to be constantly woken up by you."

"Fair enough. But you will move in eventually right?"

"Of course. Would you like me to stay here tonight?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I shall go change into my pyjamas and I will be right back." Cherie gave him a peck on the lips before leaving for her room. She changed into some flannel pyjamas that had cupcakes over them.

She paused in her room and stared at the ring now on her finger. It was so sudden but she loved it. It was simple yet screamed Wonka. She was going to be a Wonka. Cherie Wonka….it didn't sound as good as Cherie Woods, but she couldn't care less.

She smiled and quickly left her room and walked into Willy's room. He was in his bathroom so she climbed into his bed and snuggled into one of the pillows. Willy eventually emerged, changed into his chocolate brown flannel pyjama set and smiled at seeing Cherie in his bed. He turned the lights off and laid down in the bed next to her. She turned onto her side to face him and smiled.

"It was an interesting evening," she said.

"Good interesting?"

"The best interesting."

"Good. Now, we have work tomorrow so good night…my fiancée."

"Good night," she said and kissed him before snuggling into him falling asleep fairly quickly.

**A/n:** New chapter, clearly. Hope you enjoyed it. I felt like I was dragging some things out and finally wanted to move things along. I will hopefully get to the movie fairly soon, we'll see.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n:** Fair warning! There is a sex scene in the second half of this chapter.

Chapter Fourteen

"Sugar plum?"

"No."

"Cupcake?"

"No."

"Pumpkin muffin?"

"No."

"Hon, the honey kind, not the Atilla kind?"

"No."

"Everlasting gobstopper."

"No."

"Scrumdidiliumpsious?"

"No."

"Sugar daffodil?"

"Okay now you're jus listing off your candy. Now if you are done, I have some oompa loompas' to train to do my job," she said getting up from the table and depositing her plate in the sink that held her morning toast.

"But there has to be some pet name I can call you," whined Willy turning to face her in his seat.

"There is but one pet name you may call me. Only one. If you can guess it, then you may call me it," she said turning to face him, "now I'm off like a dirty shirt, and you need to get to work too." She gave him a peck on the lips before leaving the kitchen.

"Only one? Does she know how many pet names there are in the world?" he said to himself and then sighed before getting up and going off to work, after putting his dishes in the sink, of course.

All day Cherie was training oompa loompas to do paper work. The first she trained was Doris, who was a natural at paper work. Now that Wonka was officially back in all the stores and the shipments were coming in regularly there wasn't as much craziness so she had time to train. But the more stores they were in, the more paper work so she really needed the help.

All day Willy had been trying out different pet names and asking for the opinion of the oompa loompas.

"You guys are harder than Cherie. You've turned down every one!" he complained as he looked over the quality control area.

"I should just call her by her name," he said slumping down in his chair and looking at his clipboard as he checked something off.

The oompa loompas looked at each other then just focused on their work. Their boss was always complaining about one thing or another in his relationship. Just the other day he had been stressing out that he didn't know her favourite colour. Then at dinner he asked thinking she would get angry at him when she just simply answered the question nonchalantly. When they were younger she would always pretend to be angry at him over every little thing, but Willy had a hard time knowing the difference of her real anger and her pretending.

Willy had started writing all the pet names he could think of on his checklist but none of them seemed liked they would work. He put his clip board with the others and then left to go to the invention room where he decided to spend the day focussing on candy. But as he worked on each new candy he wondered if the names of those candies would work.

Cherie managed to finish early and headed to her room to just lounge around the rest of the day. She took and shower and as she was she was wondering why Willy got the bedroom with the bathroom and she had to use the one in the hallway. She shrugged it off and put some average, not business, clothes on and went to her room and watched some telly while eating some apple sauce.

At the end of the day Willy had managed to fill ten pages of paper with pet names and none of them would work. He sighed as he entered his room and took his jacket off and threw it onto his bed. That's when he heard a knock on his door and turned to see Cherie walk in.

"You know I was wondering why you got the bedroom with the bathroom in it," she said walking over to him as he sat on his bed and took his shoes off.

"Because the bedroom with the bathroom is the master bedroom and I am Wonka. Thought it was fitting," he said.

"I guess, but you could have just had my bedroom built with a bathroom as well. I saw an oompa loompa go in there the other day, kind of weirded me out that he was all the way over here," she said sitting down next to him on his bed.

"Hmm, that is weird," he said thinking about it.

"So, how'd you do on the pet name?" she asked smirking knowing he didn't get it. She could see it on his face.

"Fudgemellow delight?" he tried, knowing she knew he didn't know what she knew.

"Okay that would be the worst thing to call me. Fudge and mellow? I'm not fat am I?" she asked feigning hurt, and Willy was able to tell that she was just playing. Maybe they really were getting closer to each other.

"Well," he said deciding to play along, "I've only seen you wear normal clothes, nothing revealing or tight, so I don't know. You could be hiding it well." Secretly he was just trying to get her back into an outfit like the one she was wearing to clean out the chocolate room.

"Fine," she said standing up. She took her shirt off, leaving her in her bra. "Do I look fat?" This was new for Willy, but he definitely liked it. He knew this new relationship with his best friend wasn't such a bad idea.

"Well, they do say that for women it goes in the mouth and to the hips. I still can't see your hips," he said putting a little smirk on. Cherie was kind of shocked how forward Willy was and how suave that line was. She was really liking it.

"You're right," she said and took her trousers off to reveal her thong and Willy looked her up and down. "Not a fudgemellow delight?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmm," he said getting off his bed and walking over to her and circling her before pulling her into his arms.

"Nope," he said. Cherie smiled and took his hat off and put it on her head.

"Good, or else I might have to do something drastic to you for calling me fat," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

"So are you going to tell me?" he asked right before she was going to kiss him.

"I said you had to guess," she said.

"Then give me a hint, there are way too many pet names out there. But I did come up with some good candy ideas through the process," he said.

"Fine, one tiny hint," she said and pulled him into a kiss. Willy responded immediately but really wasn't getting the hint. Then he really wasn't getting it when she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He accepted it but was not getting it. She soon pulled away and leant up to place her mouth by his ear.

"French," she whispered before pulling away. She smirked, picked up her clothes, and left his room. Willy frowned and scratched his head.

"French?" he repeated. He didn't get it.

The next day was Saturday and usually Willy tried to work but Cherie had convinced Willy to take the day off and into watching a movie with her. They were laying on her bed eating chocolate sauce and strawberries. It was the beginning of strawberry season so Cherie couldn't resist getting some. They were watching some action movie that neither really cared for. Willy was really just focussing on 'French' and absentmindedly eating chocolate dipped strawberries.

That is until he heard a laugh that broke him out of his thoughts.

"What?" he said much in the fashion of a twelve year old.

"You have chocolate on you," she said leaning up and licking the chocolate off of his chin.

"Thanks," he said then paused before saying, "French?"

"Yes, French," she said rolling her eyes and smiling at him.

"If I'm good can I have another hint?" he asked. Cherie thought about it.

"Maybe," she said before eating another strawberry dipped in chocolate.

Willy nodded and they both went back to the movie. Once they were out of strawberries Cherie didn't want to waste the chocolate sauce so she started dipping her finger in and licking it. Willy couldn't help but watch as she sucked the chocolate sauce off of her finger. It was more entertaining than the movie. He watched her and she felt him staring and decided to mess with him. She dipped her finger in the chocolate and then ran her tongue up along her finger. She than wrapped her tongue around her finger then slowly put the finger in her mouth and cleaned it free of chocolate.

"Where did you learn that?" Willy asked as he intently watched her. She turned to him and smirked.

"College," she said shrugging before leaning up and kissing him. "So any luck, Frenchy?"

"Nope. Have I been good so I can have another hint?" he asked hopefully.

"Let's see," she said as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned forward and gave him a deep passionate kiss. He always tasted like chocolate. She wondered sometimes if the candy man was made of chocolate. He would be his greatest creation if that was so.

He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her. She trailed her hands down his chest and she let one hand trail even father down until Willy gasped and Cherie smiled.

"You've been very good," she said still holding onto him before leaning down and kissing him once more, "okay, hint number two: what is my name?"

"Er, Cherie," he gasped as he tried to control himself.

"So what does my name and French have in common?" she asked putting on some more pressure. Willy was finding it quite hard to think when all his blood was currently occupied with something other than his head.

"You're name is French?" he pathetically tried.

"Nope," she said letting go and moving back to watching the movie. Willy leaned forward and started kissing her neck but she didn't respond. He trailed kisses up her neck when finally it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so simple, how could he not have thought of it.

He kissed her ear lobe and was still impressed when she didn't even twitch but he knew he had her when whispered into her ear, "mon cheri."

Cherie immediately turned around and smiled at him.

"Took you long enough," she said as she moved to straddle his lap.

"Oh be quiet," he said and pulled her forward and kissed her deeply and roughly. She smirked and sat up.

"Let's see what you got, candy man," she said as she pulled her shirt off.

"Is that my pet name?" he asked as he pulled his shirt off as well.

"You bet," she said leaning down and running her hands down his bare chest.

"What if I don't like it?" he asked as she kissed his Adam's apple.

"Too bad," she said kissing down his chest.

"Fine then, fudgemellow delight," he said grabbing her ass and pushing her up so her face was even with his.

"Don't," she glared, "what do you want me to call you then?"

"Guess and I'll tell you when you get it right," he said smirking.

"Oh really?" she said then laid flat down on him after making sure she rubbed against him through this bottoms and he groaned. "But you are the king of candy. No one can compete with you. You can do anything out of candy and it will always," she kissed him, "taste good. And you're a man. A big, strong, tall, man," she said running her hands on his arms then down his sides and then grabbed him once more on 'man'.

"Oh fudge," he murmured once she grabbed him, "I guess candy man will work."

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"Really," he said smiling as well then hissing as she rubbed her hand up as she let go. "You're good," he said simply.

"Thanks," she said before standing up on the bed, a leg on either side of him. She slid her trousers down to reveal a different thong which she promptly removed and tossed both to the side. She then took her bra off and tossed it behind her before sitting down on top of him. He made sure to buck his hips once she sat down and she did a sharp intake of breath at that.

"Someone is ready to go," she said as she slowly laid down on him.

"You have no idea," he replied before rolling them over so he was on top. He slid his trousers off and made sure his boxers went with them leaving them both totally bare and Willy reached over and grabbed the bowl of chocolate sauce.

"Want to know why they call me the candy man?" he asked as he dipped a finger into the sauce.

"Why," she asked watching as he removed his finger from the sauce.

"Because I know how to work with chocolate," he said before he took his finger that was covered in chocolate and ran it around her nipple then repeated the processed with the other one. He then leaned forward and ran his tongue around her nipple causing her to gasp and arch her back. "Mon cheri," he heavily whispered.

He then dipped his finger back in the chocolate sauce and trailed it all the way down from her neck to the top of her womanhood. He started kissing and licking his way down, being sure to not miss any of the sauce and Cherie groaned again and ran her hand through his hair. He had cut it really short recently and she wished it was long again, but for now it would do.

"Oh, candy man," she groaned as he moved lower and lower. Soon he had licked off all of the chocolate sauce and dipped his finger back into the sauce before smirking at her and nudging her legs far apart. Cherie decided not to watch him and gasped when she felt his chocolate cover finger start tracing it around her. His finger than moved in and found her clit. She arched up once more and dug her hands into her comforter. Willy made sure she was covered before taking his finger and dipping it back into the sauce. Cherie was wondering what was next but then let out a small scream and threw her head back as he shoved his finger right into her.

"Oh candy man," she groaned as her hips bucked. She tried moving on his finger but he pulled it out and shook his head.

"Not yet, mon cheri," he said before placing the bowl to the side and licking his finger clean. That was the first time he tasted her and he really wanted some more.

Cherie just watched him and writhed a bit trying to get some sort of friction down there, but nothing worked. He then placed his hands on her hips and got back down. Cherie just went hotter as she felt his breath on her. His tongue ran around her, cleaning up the chocolate sauce, and then moved down to her clit and he licked around it as she arched her back and dug her hands back into the comforter. Just as she felt she was over the edge he stopped and she bucked her hips once more in protest. He just licked her once before diving his tongue into her and tasting her mixing with chocolate sauce once more.

Cherie could hardly stand it as his tongue went in and out and swirled around. She grabbed onto his head once more and shoved herself deeper onto his tongue and managed to come. She arched her back and groaned as her juices flowed out and Willy happily tasted the chocolate mix.

She looked at him as he moved forward and laid down flat on top of her. She was breathing heavily and could feel his weight on her chest when she breathed.

"Where did you learn that?" she asked.

"Books," he said, "on accident. Never thought that would come in handy."

"Well, candy man," she said before kissing him and turning them over. She placed her hands on either side of his head and leaned over him so her nipples just barely grazed his chest.

"Yes, mon cheri?" he asked and she groaned as she rubbed herself against him.

"Time to show you what I can do," she said and then sat up and moved so she was positioned over him. Both gasped as she dropped down onto him and she rolled her head back. Willy grunted as they both started moving but then turned them over so he was on top and picked the pace up.

"Cherie," he grunted as she reached up and kissed him. She dug her fingers into his hair once more and kept kissing him and keeping up with his pace.

"Willy," she murmured between kisses.

Finally Cherie and Willy, with one last push, they both came. They rode it out and slowly came down from their high. Willy kissed her than rolled off of her but was facing her.

"That was pretty amazing, candy man," she said as she caught her breath.

"You were amazing as well, mon cheri," he said. Cherie smiled and turned so her body was facing him.

"Imagine, that came over just because of pet names," she said.

"Hmm, wonder what else will come up?" he said. Cherie smiled and looked towards the TV.

"Good movie," she said turning her TV and DVD player off. They both then got under the covers and she laid her head down on his chest.

"Thanks for convincing me not to work today," he said.

"Anytime," she said and kissed him again before settling down and they both slowly fell asleep.

**A/n:** I was planning on doing an intimate scene for this story mainly because they are older than any other characters in the other stories I have. Also I wanted to show that they are adults and this helps develop and secure their relationship.

So hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Papers were scattered all over the kitchen table and Willy and Cherie sat at either end, pens in hand. There magazines and print outs on everything that has to do with weddings.

"So we will finish every little detail about the wedding today, right?" asked Willy wishing for it to be over.

"Right, well I hope," said Cherie pulling out a blank piece of paper and writing 'Wedding Plans' at the top.

"Where do we start?" asked Willy looking at the table and already overwhelmed.

"Well I think first we should decide date, so we know what time of year it will be," she said writing 'date:' on her paper.

"Not when I am busy," said Willy, "other than that I don't really care."

"How about All Hallows Day?"

"November 1st? I like it," he said more to himself.

"Alright an Autumn wedding," she said smiling and taking note, "Next is colour scheme. Usually two colours that compliment each other."

"Well how about I pick a colour and you pick a colour and we go from there to see if they compliment each other. I say chocolate brown," he said smiling.

"Right I wanted a pale yellow but that colour combination won't do. How about we have things accented with chocolate brown, but not actually have it as one of the main colours. Any other?"

"How about a dark purple? Dark purple with a pale yellow? If I am not mistaken, I believe purple and yellow are indeed complimentary colours."

"I know but for a wedding it just doesn't seem right. Too colourful or so. How about…I've got it. The maroon colour, like that of the vest you are wearing right now, with pale yellow and accents of chocolate brown. How does that sound."

"Hmm, maroon, yellow, brown, seems to fit our autumn wedding too well. I like it. What next? We're on a roll."

Slowly, one by one they went through napkins, invitations, location, centre pieces; everything until it came to the wardrobe.

"I get to wear my top hat," he said first and foremost.

"Yes, but you do want tails on your jacket? A vest? Bow tie or regular tie?"

"No tails, I'd say and maroon vest with a white shirt and chocolate brown bow tie, I rather like bow ties. And white gloves! Can I wear white gloves, since purple is out of our colour scheme."

"Sure you can wear white gloves."

"Yes, now what about you? What will you wear?"

"Well I have to go dress shopping, probably this week, and I will decide on a dress then."

"Can I come with you?"

"But it's tradition-"

"Ah, but I am never one for tradition. You set the date, I'll be sure to be with you when you try them on."

"All right, if you want. That leads us to best man and maid of honour. Who are we going to invite to do this for us? Or are we just going to skip that?"

"I can't really think who would do that job. We don't exactly have siblings to be them for us, or friends for that matter."

"Okay, no best man nor maid of honour. Then I guess I'm not going to have anyone give me away right?"

"Well who would?" he asked. Cherie just remained silent and Willy's smile fell and he shook his head. "No, he is not coming to the wedding."

"But Willy-"

"No, he isn't coming and that is final. Now what else is there?"

Cherie sighed.

"No, that is it for now," she said. Willy nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek before getting up.

"I'll be in the inventing room." He left and Cherie looked after him before looking down at all their plans. She decided something in her head and gathered all the papers up, leaving one invitation, addressed to no one, out.

Knock, knock.

The door opened and there he was, and he hadn't changed a bit. Cherie shifted nervously in hopes that he would recognize her.

"Do you have an appointment?" he asked in his deep, elderly voice.

"Not quite, Mr. Wonka," she said giving a weak smile, no teeth showing. He scrutinized her for a moment for realization dawned on him.

"You look just like your mother Cherie," he stated. It didn't sound like a compliment coming from him, but Cherie knew him enough to let out a large smile, this time showing teeth.

"I see you still eat a lot of candy. Come in," he said and walked into his house. Cherie walked in and closed the door after her and followed him in.

"Take a seat," he said referring to his dentist chair.

"I am not here for a check up, I want to talk with you."

"We'll talk after. Please sit."

Cherie listened and Dr Wonka started the unwanted check up. It took about an hour and after poking at her teeth then cleaning, rinsing and flossing, he finally finished.

"Well I am surprised Miss Woods, not a single cavity, but I still see you eat a lot of candy," he said as he led her to his kitchen table. They took a seat and she gave a weak smile.

"About that, well it kind of ties into why I am…here," she said trailing off as she caught sight of his wall. It was littered in articles about Willy, her Willy, and his. She stood up and walked over to it. He followed her with his eyes and watched her until she turn around.

"This is amazing," she said.

"Well he is my son, don't be too surprised," he replied. Cherie sat back down and smiled at him.

"And that is why I am here. Your son and I are to be married," she said showing him her ring to confirm what she said. He glanced at her ring than at her.

"I can't say that I am surprised. You two were always inseparable when younger."

"Now he is still broken up about what happened when he was younger and isn't quite ready to confront you yet. He will in time, I'm sure, but not yet. But I, on the other hand, feel differently. You see you were like a father to me for those short years growing up, once we moved here you were the only father figure in my life and I would feel wrong to not have you there. Originally I wanted you to give me away, but seeing as how Willy was very firm about this I can't ask you that, what I can ask you is that you at least make an appearance, to me, you don't have to see him if you don't want, but for me?" Cherie pulled out one of the wedding invitations and handed it to Dr Wonka.

They remained silent as he looked at the invitation.

"November 1st, it's a busy day for me, I will see what I can do, but do not keep your hopes up," he said.

"Thank you Dr Wonka, it really does mean a lot to me." She stood and turned to leave but stopped and turned when he spoke.

"Congratulations by the way, I'm sure you'll be very happy." Cherie's smile grew larger and she nodded.

"Thank you, we already are."

She left and made it back to the factory in time for dinner.

It was later that night as she was watching some telly when Willy burst into her room and turned her television off, unplugged it, picked it up, and left the room. Cherie blinked before getting up and chasing him down.

"Willy what are you doing?"

"I'm tired of this," he said.

"You gave me the telly," she said.

"No, this," he said as he walked into his room and put the television on a table that he had cleared off.

"Um…if you wanted the television so badly you could have just asked."

"No, we are engaged, we are sharing a room."

"Fine." Willy paused from plugging the television in a looked up at her.

"What? Just like that?"

"You could have just asked."

"I did, you said….you said…"

"I know, but things change. Plus I decided snuggling with you at night is better than extra sleep." Willy sighed.

"Sorry, candyman. We can move my stuff in tomorrow. I'm too tired to do it right now."

"Fine, what channel were you watching?" he asked turning the television on.

"Five, but I was going to go to bed." She said leaving to go change into her pyjamas. Willy sighed before grabbing his pyjamas and quickly changing.

Cherie smiled to herself as she changed and returned to her new room to see Willy pulling the covers down. Cherie grinned as he looked at her then she ran and jumped onto the bed landing on her stomach. She then rolled over and looked up at Willy.

"Scoot," he said. She did and then he did a flip and landed on his back right next to her on the bed.

"I give you a ten. That was impressive," she said slightly shocked.

"I do it a lot," he said.

"That does not surprise me," she said as she hugged him and snuggled into him. He pulled the blankets up over them and they fell into a silence.

"Um, Cherie could you get the light?" Cherie sighed, got up and turned the light off and got back into bed and snuggled back up to him.

"I feel like a teddy bear," he said.

"Yep," she said. He shifted so that his arms were draped around her. She looked up at him and he looked at her. She gave him a peck on the lips before closing her eyes and listening to his heart beat, letting it lull her to sleep. Yes should could get use to staying in the same room with him.

**A/n:** I know it has been a while but I was busy with my cake decorating internship (if you wish to see some of my cakes look on my deviantart, the link is in my profile). I have two more days then I will get back to writing as much as I can. I have quite a few stories going right now that I haven't updated much.

I'm predicting one or two more chapters before I start to introduce the movie.

Thank you reading and reviews are welcome.

-Charlotte


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A small bell rang as they entered the small wedding dress shop. Cherie was unsure of what to expect during this entire shopping trip, but Willy, oddly enough, seemed excited and happily walked up to the lady at the desk.

"Hello, we're here to try on wedding dresses. Well, not me, but she is," he said gently tugging on Cherie's arm to bring her closer.

"Yes, are you our three o'clock appointment, Smith and Jones?" asked the lady as she glanced at the appointment book then back up at them.

"Yep, I'm Smith, she's Jones," he said.

"Right, I'll go get your assistant and I'll be right back, feel free to look around," she said and left.

"Smith and Jones?" asked Cherie as Willy walked over to some tiara's on display.

"Well I couldn't have very well said Wonka, then we'd be everywhere. No, fake names," he said.

"Why couldn't I keep Woods, at least?" she asked as Willy picked up a tiara and held it over her head before deciding he didn't like it and put it back on the shelf.

"This makes it more fun, Jonesy," he said. Cherie sighed then glanced at the tiaras.

"And I'm not going to wear one of those," she said.

"Why not? Everyone wants to be a princess on their wedding day," he said turning to see her walking to the other side of the shop.

"Well I don't want to be a princess, I would much rather be a queen," she smirked and looked at some veils.

"Ah, Smith and Jones?" asked an assistant coming in.

"Yes," said Willy smiling at Cherie who rolled her eyes at the fake name.

"Great, come with me," said the assistant. She led them to a back room and into a dressing room where they sat down on a small bench.

"I'm Hilda, your assistant for today. I'm just going to start with some basic questions before I pull some samples for you to try on," she said.

"Okay, I'm Cherie Jones, he is William Smith," said Cherie shaking the assistant's hand.

"And when is the wedding?"

"November first," answered Willy.

"Fall wedding, lovely. And any particular style?"

"Not mermaid and no ruffles or bows," said Cherie, "I guess strapless, but not a sweat heart neckline."

"Okay, we'll see what I can do, and finally, prince range?"

"Five thousand," said Cherie while at the same time Willy said, "unlimited."

"What?" they said looking at each other.

"Unlimited? Are you crazy?" she asked.

"I'm paying for the dress so I say unlimited. I don't want your options limited, I want you to look like a queen on your wedding day," he said. The assistant looked worriedly between them. Cherie sighed.

"Do what the man says," she said. Willy smiled, as did Hilda.

"I'll be right back with some samples. Mr Smith, if you're like to come with me, I'll show you where you can sit and wait." Willy stood up and followed Hilda out of the room and took a seat in a chair that was by a full length mirror and a small stand for the bride-to-be to stand on.

Hilda walked off and Willy looked around at some of the dresses hanging. Some were really hideous and can't imagine who would want to wear it, some looked nice, but none of them said 'Cherie' to him, hopefully Hilda was better at this than him.

Soon Hilda returned with a pile of wedding dresses in her arms and she smiled at Willy before continuing into the dressing room that Cherie was waiting in. Cherie helped Hilda hang up the dresses and then they stepped back and looked at them.

"Which one first?" asked Hilda as Cherie looked at each of them. She started putting a few off to the side.

"Those are the ones I don't wan to try on," she said determined. Hilda nodded and watched as Cherie put a few on the other side leaving one left in the middle.

"That piles are ones I will try on, and that one is the one I like the most out of all of them," she said.

"Very organized," said Hilda smiling at Cherie.

"Just trying to make this as painless as possible," she said. Hilda laughed and then took the dress off the hanger and helped Cherie get into it.

"Very nice," said Hilda. Cherie looked it over, and as she turned she couldn't help but notice that the under fabric rubbed on her legs and it was itchy.

"I'm sorry, it's really itchy," said Cherie trying not to scratch her legs.

"Really? Must have sensitive skin. A few past girls have had problems with it," said Hilda.

"Is there are way to use a gentler fabric?"

"No, sorry. Do you wan to show William or not?"

"No, I'd have to pass on this one," she said slightly sad.

"All right, let's get you into the next one."

As it were, every dress Cherie tried on, she found something wrong with it and Willy was getting very bored because he had not seen a single one yet. Finally when Hilda was coming out to get a new batch of dresses he stopped her.

"Isn't there just one I can see?" he asked.

"Sorry, she's very picky," said Hilda.

"Oh don't I know it," he said shaking his head and sitting back in his seat.

"I don't know if it will help, but why don't you come and help me pick out a few dresses for her? We usually don't like anyone helping but in this case, I think I could use all the help I can get" Willy nodded and together they started picking out some that they think could work.

It had been a very long day and in the end they had not found a dress. Cherie scheduled another appointment but Willy did not know about it, she decided she was going to keep it a surprise to him after all; that is if she found a dress.

They walked hand in hand back to the factory and didn't say anything till they arrived inside the factory.

"Well that was fun," said Cherie as they walked into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do for a dress though, we have to go again," he said.

"I was thinking of getting the second one you picked out," she said just to trick him.

"What? Really? You said you didn't like the ivory colour though," he said sitting at the table and taking his gloves off.

"I know, but it was the best one, and I don't want to go through all of that again," she said sitting down and rubbing her side, which hurt a bit from different dresses.

"I guess not, wasn't as exciting as I thought it was going to be," he said, "so what shall we have for dinner?"

"No clue," she said putting her head on the table.

"Well then," he said getting up and opening the fridge and looking at what they had. "Hmm…." He moved from the fridge to the pantry. "What about toast?"

"That actually sounds good," she said lifting her head and looking at him.

"Really?" he asked turning to look at her, "that was a joke."

"But now that you said that, I really want toast."

"Oh, all right," he said shrugging and grabbing and bread. He popped some slices into the toaster and pulled out some butter and jam and placed them on the table. He then took a seat and stared at Cherie as she rested her head on her hand that was leaning on the table.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just sore and tired. Probably will take a bath after dinner."

"Mind if I join?" he asked after a while.

"Only if you give me a massage afterwards," she said. The toast popped up and Willy stood up and placed the toast on the plate and put two more slices in the toaster.

"Deal," he said placing the toast in front of her. She smiled and put some butter and jam on her toast and began to eat. She finished hers before Willy and stood up and said she was going to prepare the bath.

She made her way to their room and walked into the bathroom and turned the tap on. She exited the bathroom and changed out of her clothes and put a robe on before heading back into the bathroom and adding some chocolate scented bubble bath to the tub. Once it was full she turned the water off and felt it to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold.

Willy then walked and felt the water as well.

"A bit hot isn't it?" he asked.

"What? No, I think it's just right," said Cherie looking at him.

"All right," he said shrugging.

"I'll be right back," she said. She walked back into the bed room and grabbed a hair clip that was on the bedside table and put her hair up. Walking back into the bathroom she saw that Willy was already in the tub and was waiting for her.

"Comfortable?" she asked closing the door.

"Like I said, it's a bit hot," he said, "but it feels nice." She nodded and took her robe off before slowly sitting down in the tub and resting her back against Willy's chest as they both leaned back.

"Nope, this is just right," she said sighing and closing her eyes. Willy wrapped his arms around her waist and closed his eyes as well.

"We're both going to smell like chocolate," said Willy after taking a deep breath.

"We already do. We live in a chocolate factory."

"True," he said. Cherie just smiled and turned around so she was laying on him.

"You're quite comfortable," she said resting her head on his chest and looking up at him.

"Well I am here whenever you need me."

"That is very good to know," she said before reaching up and kissing him.

"I'm going to get out, I'm starting to prune," he said looking at his fingers.

"What about my massage?"

"I didn't forget, I'm going to set it up." Cherie nodded and moved off of him so he could get out. He did and grabbed a towel and Cherie watched him.

"How can you stay so skinny when you're around sweets all day?"

"The same way you do."

"You're on Weight Watchers too?"

"What? No, is that how you do it?"

"No, just a joke."

"Well I was implying by walking all over the factory. I know you sit at a desk all day but you do wander around quite a bit searching for me."

"That is true," she said and watched as he wrapped a towel around his waist, "oh come on, you don't need the towel."

"Yes I do, what if an oompa loompa walks in. That would be quite awkward and embarrassing for him. Not to mention just plain rude."

"Can they just walk in?" asked Cherie sitting up.

"It's a possibility."

"What if we were having sex?"

"Then I'd imagine it would be much more awkward and embarrassing." He said before leaving the bathroom after grabbing a bottle of lotion and walking into the bedroom.

"Willy! I don't want an oompa loompa walking in on us!" cried Cherie. Willy walked back in and pulled the drain on the tub.

"Well then it is a good thing that I just locked the door, now isn't it. Come on you're pruning and I don't want a prune for a girlfriend, the taste would be disgusting."

"I take it you have something against prunes," said Cherie as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel and began to dry herself.

"Just think of those juicy, delicious plums dying a slow painful death and coming out of it all mummified and wrinkled. It's just gross."

"Well, yeah, if you put it that way," said Cherie hanging the towel up. Both turned to go to the bedroom but Cherie reached out and pulled Willy's towel from around his waist.

"Hey!" he exclaimed turning towards her.

"No towels," she said hanging it up then walking into the bedroom. Willy just smiled and followed in after her. Cherie laid down on her stomach on the bed and Willy stood next to her. He put some lotion on his hands then began to massage it into her back. Cherie sighed and relaxed into his touch.

He worked all over her back and down her legs and arms. He then had her flip over and he massaged her feet and up her thighs. He moved up to her hips, then jumped up to her chest and then down to her stomach. She knew what was coming next and couldn't help but get excited. His hands made their way down her abdomen then jumped down to her inner thighs.

Willy smiled when one hand slipped and rubbed against her and she jumped. He saw her hands grip the covers but she still kept her eyes closed and said nothing. He then moved his hands up and started rubbing her, she subconsciously opened her legs wider and Willy continued his ministrations before leaning up and kissing her. She opened her eyes and draped her hands around his neck.

"You locked the door, right?"

"Mmhmm," he said before kissing her again.

"Good," she responded, "I wouldn't want this to be very awkward or embarrassing for an oompa looma." She then pulled him into a deeper kiss. Willy smirked and they continued to pleasure each other into the wee hours of the night.

**A/n: **How many of you out there can tell that I watch 'Say Yes To the Dress'? Well I do, when absolutely nothing is on and that actually really helped me with this chapter. Although I have gone wedding dress scouting twice before. Once for my aunt and the other for my mum's best friend.

I'm trying to get a lot of my stories out, if you can tell, and this one still has a long ways to go because I have to finish this and then get to the movie so who knows when I will end this.

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

October 31st, one day before the wedding, and everything was going right. The wedding was all set the guest were scheduled to attend and tux had been rented and dress had been found and nothing was going to go wrong.

Sadly, this day Willy was running around getting last minute Halloween shipments out but he knew once night fell, it would all be over. He was doing an inspection on some miniature candy bars before heading to the shipping room where he found his fiancée doing some paperwork on what was going out.

He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Yes Willy?" she asked not looking up.

"How'd you know it was me," he said pouting a bit.

"Oompa loompas aren't tall enough to tap my shoulder," she said signing a paper then flipping it over to move onto the next one. She leaned over to see what shipment was going out next before writing it down. Willy watched her then cleared his throat.

"And what may I ask, are you wearing?" he asked looking her up down, once more, just to take in the full image.

"A Halloween costume," she said signing that paper and flipping it over to the next one. She leaned forward once more to read the next shipment. She signed that off then turned to Willy.

"Do you like it?" she asked holding her arms out and doing a small spin. He looked over her long, ripped skirt that bunched up on side. There was a sash around her waist and she was wearing a corset that was very tight. Her hair was pinned up in curls and she was wearing more make up than usual.

"What are you suppose to be?" he asked.

"Pirate wench," she said before checking another shipment and signing that off.

"Hmm, well where's your pirate?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist and watching her write.

"Behind me, if he would go put on the costume I laid out on our bed," she said turning around and smiling at him.

"Hold that thought," he said then quickly retreated and left the shipping room. Cherie just shook her head and got back to work.

Cherie was signing off on the last shipment when Willy returned looking rather confused and holding half his costume in his hand.

"I can't figure this out," he whined. Cherie laughed then placed her clipboard down and walked over to help him. She wrapped the sash around his waist and fixed the collar on his jacket. She then placed the wig and hat secure on his head then added and small moustache and braided goatee to his face.

"There," she said reaching up and kissing him, "there's my pirate."

"What would the oompa loompa's think? Some pirate broke in to steal some chocolate," he said looking himself over in the reflection of the machine next to them.

"But then you will start talking or acting like your normal self and they'll know exactly who you are," she said smiling.

"Hey…what does that mean?" he said turning to face her. Cherie just laughed and picked up her clipboard.

"Nothing, just that you're one of kind," she said placing a hand on his chest.

"That I am," he said proudly before pulling her towards him and they wrapped their arms around each other. "Now, this is where you belong, my wench."

"Don't get too carried away with this Halloween thing," she said warningly, "we aren't married yet."

"But look at me, you can't resist a pirate….can you?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Cherie looked him over then shook her head.

"Impossible," she before leaning up and kissing him.

"Good," he said after they pulled away from each other. She smiled and left the room to get back to work. Willy watched her leave before realizing he had a lot of work to do as well and he ran from the room.

It was later that evening, right after work and Willy walked into his room to see Cherie packing a bag.

"Whoa!" he shouted and ran into the room and grabbed the bag. "Where are you going?"

"Um, tomorrow we are getting married, you can't see the bride before the wedding. Bad luck and all that. I was just going to stay in my old room then head over in the morning," she said getting over the initial shock of him rushing into the room.

"But, I wanted to spend Halloween with you. I mean the sun is down I'm done officially for a while and we have these fun outfits," he said putting the bag down and tugging on his wig a bit.

"That actually sounds nice, but at midnight I go to the other room, okay. Everything you have planned, and I mean everything has to be done beforehand, okay?" He smiled.

"Okay!" he said.

"Good, she said and threw her bag to the side and sat on the bed, "So, uh, what did you have planned?"

"Watching Halloween movies and eating candy," he said smiling.

"I like," she said, "you get the candy, I'll get the movies?"

"Sure, but first," he said and reach up and took his wig off then replaced the hat, "so itchy." Cherie smiled and watched as he left the room. She went to the room next door and grabbed some movies. As she was making her way back she tripped on her skirt and nearly landed on her face if she hadn't caught her balance. Her skirt had been doing that all day. That's when she heard laughter from behind her.

"Did you have a nice trip? I'll see you next fall," said Willy laughing. Cherie rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Shut up," she said as they walked back into their room, "wow, you haven't said joke since we were just wee little kids and I fell down the stairs."

"I know. Fond memories," he said drifting off a bit.

"For you maybe," snorted Cherie as she placed the movies by the TV and Willy placed the candy on the bed in the middle of the bed.

"Anyway, I made some special Halloween flavoured candies," he said as he hopped onto the bed and waited as she put the movie in.

"Let me guess I have to guess the flavours," said Cherie starting the movie then sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Yep," he said as he took his boots and jacket off. Cherie took her own boots off and then relaxed against the headboard as Willy opened up the chocolate boxes. They were all covered in dark chocolate and their were either circular, triangular, and square shaped.

"There aren't any…weird flavours are there. Like fish eyes or something?" she asked recalling his mention that they were Halloween flavoured.

"No, all of them should be tasty," he said leaning back and watching her before glancing at the television as the title rolled on screen. "Halloween?"

"It's a Halloween movie, isn't it?" asked Cherie as she reached and took a circular chocolate and bit in half. It was a pale orange in the centre and she couldn't help but clothes her eyes and smile.

"Like it?" he asked watching her now.

"Oh my Wonka, I love you!" she said as she ate the other half as well.

"Well that certainly is a good thing now isn't it? With tomorrow being our wedding and all."

Cherie swallowed the chocolate and threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"You know pumpkin is my favourite kind of pie and you just put it in a chocolate. You really are a genius," she said smiling, "and I must say I really like your goatee and moustache, makes you look more mature."

"I though you wouldn't like kissing my scruffiness," he said patting the goatee down.

"No I like your scruffiness."

"Then maybe I should grow out a goatee and moustache."

"You should, just not the braids, I can do without that."

"Same here. Now try the others."

"Fine." She picked up a square one and ate it then paused and coughed a bit, "the black liquorice is really strong."

"Is it? Those darn oompa loompas didn't taste test it very well then. I miss having a reliable taste tester," he said eating the other half of her circular chocolate.

"Well with the weird stuff you keep coming up with, I'd rather not be the taste tester. Although I wouldn't mind getting out of that office," she said picking the final shape and taking a bite of that one, "this is just a truffle."

"I know, but isn't it sinful?" he asked tickling her sides as she ate the other half.

"Oh yes, simply barbaric," she said shaking her head, "so the circles are pumpkin pie, the squares are black liquorice, and the triangles are truffle?"

"Yep." He said. Cherie smiled and took another circular one before resting her back against his chest and turning towards the movie.

"And then I brought some other Halloween candies that aren't chocolate."

"Good, I'd get sick of chocolate fast," she said smiling at him and pecking him before feeding him the other half of her circular, pumpkin pie chocolate.

Together they sat on the bed and watched various Halloween movies while eating a more various amount of Halloween candy.

Soon midnight came and Cherie stretched and turned the television off.

"So we got through three movies, good show," said Willy as he cleared off the candy and placed it on the side table.

"Yes, it was most fun, although after all that candy I still hope I'd fit into my wedding dress," said Cherie looking at herself but not being to tell if there was any weight gain through the corset.

"Then you could just wear this fabulous get up," he said walking over to her side of the bed and kissing her.

"Right, that's what every girls dreams of, to be a pirate wench on their wedding day," said Cherie rolling her eyes as Willy sat down on the bed next to her.

"Must you go?"

"Tradition!"

"Well we aren't really one to be traditional now are we?"

"Nope, but I'd like to keep at least one."

"Fine then, but if you must go," said Willy before getting up and picking Cherie up as well, bridal style, "I shall deliver you." Cherie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't forget my bag," she said seeing it laying forgotten by the door.

"I'll bring it to you after," he said walking out of the room and into Cherie's old room. He placed her on the bed then turned around and turned the light on. He then turned once more to face his bride to be who was watching him.

"Are you sure you want to stay in this dusty old room, all by your lonesome?" he asked looking around then landing his eyes on her.

"Willy, drop it, I'm not going to see you until the wedding, Okay?"

"Fine," he said pouting a bit.

"Oh come here," said Cherie extending her arms to him. He took a seat on the bed and hugged her tightly. "It won't be so terrible being away for a few hours. We went many years apart."

"But now that I found you, I don't want to let you go," he said pulling away slightly to look at her.

"You're a big boy, I'm sure you'll be fine. Now scoot, I'm pooped and want to some sleep, We both must look our best for tomorrow," she said.

"All right, good night mon cheri," he said before kissing her deeply in hopes she would change her mind.

"Good night, candyman," she said pulling away. He smiled and stood and left.

Cherie was pulling the pins out of her hair when Willy returned, bag in hand.

"Oh thank you, my pyjamas are in there," said Cherie taking the bag. Willy however was not letting it go and pulled her into yet another kiss.

"Good night Willy. I'm staying in here," she said laughing as they pulled away.

"Fair enough, good night Cherie," he said pecking her forehead before leaving. Cherie laughed a little as her soon to be husband's antics but was pleased that he loved her so.

**A/n:** I had this chapter written a week ago but I did not like the ending for it so I re-wrote it.

And I'm sure you all know who Willy is for Halloween. Cherie isn't anyone specific but I hope you all can guess who Willy is.

Next chapter is the wedding!

Thank you for reading and reviews are welcomed.

_Charlotte


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Well today is the big day ladies and gentlemen. Our very own genius chocolatier is taking himself a bride. News of this wedding has been going around all of the big social medias since it was first announced just a few months ago and has become quite the hit. Willy Wonka, the secluded candyman, did not show hide nor hair of himself to the world since he first closed his factory after suspicion of spies in his workplace; which is why everyone can't help but ask. Why now? Why would he show his wedding to the world, and I believe the one thing everybody is asking, and I know I want to know, is who is Cherie Woods? In just a few short hours, we shall know. Stayed tuned for we will have live coverage of the wedding in it's entirety. I'm Susan Dashwood with channel 4 news."

"I'm and standing outside the very garden where Willy Wonka will meet his happily ever after. For years no one knew quite what this creative chocolate lover was up to next, but that was usually when it come to his candy. He always seems to have something new on the market, and this time around there's a twist to his next sweet surprise. Cherie Woods is known to be Willy Wonka's childhood friend, an Oxford graduate with a degree in English Literature, and rumour has it, is living in the factory with him. Ours sources found out that when the bride-to-be was 17 her mother passed away in a car accident leaving her an orphan and under the care of Willy Wonka himself. A few months later she became of age and the guardianship ended, did this termination of roles cause the love to blossom. Hopefully all will be revealed today. Wishing a lot of luck to Willy Wonka and Cherie Woods in future, we'll be sure to be at the wedding. I'm Margie Hart with channel 8 news."

Guests from all over with camera crews and notepads arrived at the French style garden at least an hour before the ceremony. They took their seats under the yellowing trees and were calmed by the lavender aroma that filled the air. Everyone was a buzz and soon every seat was filled and people were watching from all around the location, standing and trying to see over heads. Cameras were set up and pens were poised to write every detail.

Reporters took in what they could, from the aisle way covered in golden leaves, to the archway decorated with chocolate roses. The sides of the chairs along the aisle way had maroon calla lilies and pale yellow rose, which one clumsy camera discovered were made out of chocolate as well.

A soft music began to play and out walked a ship captain in his uniform. Filming started and silence filled the area in anticipation. The crowd gasped as Willy stepped out from the side and took his place in front of the archway by the Captain. Pictures were immediately being taken but Willy ignored it and kept his eye firmly on the back waiting to see Cherie.

The chosen bridal march of began to play and a back curtain was drawn to reveal Cherie whose eyes immediately found Willy's. Willy took a sharp intake of breath as he saw her. She was not wearing the second dress he chose. In fact, she was wearing a dress he had never seen. It was a thin strapped dress with a full skit. There was a chocolate beading design done on the bottom and a little patch on her waist. She had a birdcage veil with a small chocolate brown top hat on the side of her head, with her hair to the side and curled in a large curl.

The audience stood up and cameras started going off like crazy as Cherie made her way down the aisle. She continued to stare right at Willy as she grasped the chocolate bouquet very tightly with excitement. Finally she made her way up to him and took his arm and gave him and small smile before they turned to the Captain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and camera crews," said the Captain and the audience chuckled, "I would like to thank you for coming and sharing this happy event with the world. I'm sure we are all shocked and surprised by this wedding, I know I am, but I also know we are happy. Growing up, Cherie and Willy were inseparable and the best of friends, so it is great to know that after years apart, while Cherie lived with her mum, and Willy started his amazing business, they found each other once more. Cherie, I'm sure your mother and father would be proud of you. I would now like to read something that was found in your mother's will that was found in the back."

Cherie became surprised by this and looked at Willy who kept his eyes on her with a serious face, giving her the information that she needed to know that he was responsible for finding it.

"My dearest daughter Cherie, I hope you will never have to hear this and that I am always with you, but a time will come where I will leave you and if you are hearing this, then you know I am gone. That's kind of why it was in my will," the Captain paused as Cherie chuckled but went back to being serious as the tears formed in her eye. "I love you, I hope you know that. I will never stop loving you even now, and I know someone else who I know will never stop loving you. Right now as I write this I can see the two of you from my window sharing some candy and I know that you two will always have each other. I know it may be strange that I have left guardianship to Willy, if he is of age and you are not, just blame the matchmaker inside of me. But he needs you just as much as you need him. I know neither of you don't have any other friends, believe me, it's kept me up at night many a time, but now I see that you don't really need anyone else, just as long as you have one great friend they can make up for the lack of a few good friends. I don't know where the two of you will end up in the future, I'm not a psychic, but I do hope that you will still be the best of friends, even when you're old and fat from all that candy you eat. Just know that he does care for you deeply, that's why he agreed to the guardianship and signed my will. I love you, sweetie, and the next time you see Willy, tell him that I love him too. I wish you both all the happiness that candy brings you in the world and more. Love, your mother, Amy Woods."

Cherie was completely broken down by the end of it. She kept staring back and forth between the letter and Willy, who still watched her, as tears poured down her face and she used one hand to wipe her face and the other was kept firmly in Willy's hand. Willy was now holding her bouquet.

"I didn't think I was going to cry," whispered Cherie, "on moment." She turned used bother her hands to dry her face before turning back around, "okay, I'm good." There was a chuckle from the audience and the Captain smiled warmly at her.

"Now I understand you have your vows you would like to recite. Willy, if you would," said the Captain. Willy turned to Cherie once more and gave her a toothy smile.

"I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad, carry you around when your arthritis is bad. Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you. I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches, build you a fire if the furnace breaks. Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you. I'll miss you, kiss you, give you my coat when you are cold. Need you, feed you, even let you hold the remote control. So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink, put you to bed when you've had too much to drink. I could be the man who grows old with you.  
I wanna grow old with you," he finished with another cheeky smile and Cherie was beaming.

"Now Cherie, if you would," said the Captain who was chuckling to himself.

"What fire is in mine ears? Can this be true?  
Stand I condemn'd for pride and scorn so much?  
Contempt, farewell! and maiden pride, adieu!  
No glory lives behind the back of such.  
And, Willy, love on; I will requite thee,  
Taming my wild heart to thy loving hand:  
If thou dost love, my kindness shall incite thee  
To bind our loves up in a holy band;  
For others say thou dost deserve, and I  
Believe it better than reportingly." While reciting her 'vows' Cherie said it quite dramatically and everyone applauded afterwards and Cherie curtsied in thanks.

"You two really are something," remarked the Captain and the two just smiled at him and laughed before the Captain cleared his throat, "well now that you got those two beautifully said vows out of the way, please get out the rings." Cherie took Willy's ring off of the bottom of her bouquet and Willy pulled Cherie's ring off from his hat.

"Cherie do you promise to love and to cherish William Wonka as long as you both shall live, and then some?"

"I do."

"And do you, Willy, promise to love and to cherish Cherie Woods as long as you both shall live, and then some?"

"I do."

"You may now give each other the rings."

Cherie then took Willy's white glove off and placed the ring on his finger. Cherie then tucked the glove into his front pocket on his jacket and Willy gently slid her wedding band onto her finger till it met her engagement ring.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you chocolatier and wife. You can kiss your bride."

Willy leaned forward and kissed Cherie deeply who smiled and popped her foot. The cameras flashed once more and the happy couple separated and made their way back down the aisle while the guests tossed fallen leaves over them.

They made it out of the garden and took a seat in a horse drawn carriage, made of chocolate, being pulled by two chocolate brown horses. As Cherie sat down she smiled at the crowd and there, coming out of the garden, she saw Dr Wonka and nodded to him. He nodded back and began to clap with those around him. She smiled and turned back to Willy and wrapped her arm around his, the carriage started to move and they were off to the reception location, which was just down the street at an old rustic estate.

**A/n:** Wedding Part two will come next. That is why this is slightly shorter than I normally make my chapters because I felt it was a good breaking point.

I was kind of dreading typing this out because I really didn't know what I was going to do after I got the news reporter part done. But I had some inspiriation to writing this come to me yesterday.

I don't know if any of you watch Top Chef: Just Desserts, but I watch all versions of Top Chef (regular, Masters, Just Desserts) and this past Wednesday episode 4 of the second season of Top Chef: Just Desserts aired and the episode was called 'Pure Imagination'. The pastry chefs go to a theatre and sat next to random people they didn't know and they are shown Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. Then after the movie, the host asks the special guests to stand up and it was the random people the chefs were sitting next too, they also happened to be Charlie, Violet, Mike, and Veruca. The chefs were then challenged to make a Chocolate Room.

This was huge because every pastry chef (or in my case, want to be pastry chef) dreams of making a chocolate room. It is a chance to use your imagination without being limited to a customer's or competition's requirements.

That is what inspired me, and hopefully I will get part two out this weekend.

-Charlotte


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The rustic estate that the reception was held at was woodsy looking with a dark wooden double door and as the guests walked into the foyer they noticed that this was the room that the reception would be taking place in.

Circular tables went around the edges of the room leaving the centre open for dancing. Two staircases curled down along the far outsides wall, coming from the same second story balcony and below that balcony was the sweetheart table and off to the left and rights sides of the tables were two, three tiered cakes. The one on the left had two bottom dark chocolate tiers that were wrapped in dark chocolate and the one on the right the two bottom tiers were vanilla and wrapped in white chocolate. The top tiers of both cakes seemed to have been swapped and the topper with them. The mostly chocolate cake had a figurine of Cherie on top poised as if she were dancing a waltz with herself; likewise the mostly vanilla cake had a figurine of Willy in a similar pose.

Once the guests had taken their seats, and there was seating outside the estate for a few people who were spectators were able to sit, a band from up on the balcony started playing and the conductor announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! I am proud to present to you, the Wonkas!"

Doors opened on opposite sides on the balcony and Cherie stepped out from the left and Willy stepped out from the right and they walked towards each other. The guests applauded and Cherie held up her bouquet and they both bit into a chocolate flower before together they put the bouquet into a chocolate vase that was on the railing of the balcony. They smiled at each other and Cherie reached over and wiped a piece of chocolate off of the side of Willy's mouth before they turned away from each other and proceeded down the staircase. Cherie managed to make it down without tripping and they took their seats at their table.

At that time the music stopped and everyone fell silent as Willy stood up.

"At this time, I would like to announce a press conference. You are the press and we are the conference. Any questions you have to ask you are welcome to ask. I'm told this isn't typical wedding procedure, but Cherie here convinced me that you all would have some questions and I believe this to be true. So feel free to ask and we will try to answer as best as can." He took his seat and the guests took a few pictures before a few reporters held their hands up. Cherie smiled at Willy before picking one women closest to her.

"Hi, Margie Hart from channel 8 news. First of all on behalf of the channel 8 news team we would like to congratulate you. My question is, why invite only reporters? You two clearly weren't very into the whole popularity aspect of what you do so you must know our shock to know that you were letting your wedding be shown to the world."

"Well, first of all, thank you for coming. We are very well aware of how strange all of this must seem and all blame goes to me. You see Willy and I, we don't really know anyone, I didn't have any friends from university, he didn't have any friends from, well, anywhere, but we also didn't want our wedding to be just us, because we would then have to have a witness. When we were working out all the details for this wedding I brought up the idea about inviting reporters. They would be our guests and do everything that guests would do at a wedding. After some coaxing, Willy agreed and suggested we do this interview so that we wouldn't have to answer the same questions over and over again," explained Cherie. Margie Hart smiled and nodded and more hands went up. Willie picked a reporter in the middle of the room.

"Hello Wonkas, I'm Robert Greene with Food Network Magazine and I just wanted to know what the dinner menu would look like and what each of those exquisite cakes are. I know everyone here isn't thinking about food quite yet but knowing you, I can hope to expect something amazing."

"I'll take this one," said Willy to Cherie before turning to face the writer, "yes well I'll start with the dinner menu. As you might have guessed from our vows, we enjoy movies and plays. I never really liked them that much, but Cherie loves them so, for her, our menu comes straight from the movie Chocolat, one of her favourites. A simple salad for starters then your choice of roasted chicken and potatoes and vegetables or lobster pasta both served with a chocolate sauce. For dessert we have cake. Either chocolate with a raspberry jam and chocolate ganache covering or vanilla cake with lavender buttercream and lemon curd filling."

"Now I'm thinking about food," said Cherie and the guests laughed and Willy just smiled at her.

"Not now, next question." Hands flew up once more and Cherie picked the next one.

For the next half an hour both Willy and Cherie answered as many questions as they could before they announced that dinner was too be served. Out from a side door came some waiters who placed said salad in front of everyone and took their entrée order.

There was a lot of chatting and cameras clicking that filled the room as everyone began to enjoy the meal. Soon the salad plates were cleared and replaced with the entrée and the chatter diminished as everyone dug into the main course.

Finally the meal was done and as the conductor was prepared to start the music Willy stood up once more.

"Before we begin all the dancing and what not, I would like to ask that all video cameras be turned off now as to preserve the integrity to those who have a more unique dance style than most."

"Of which, Willy is one of those unique dancers," said Cherie causing everyone to laugh and Willy to look at her.

"Hush," he said before turning back to the guests, "regular cameras are allowed, so click away." Music started playing softly and everyone turned to the conductor.

"Would the happy couple please take the floor for your first dance as husband and wife."

Willy turned to Cherie and bowed before her with his hand extended.

"Would the fair lady care for a dance?"

"Yes she would," she said taking his hand and he led them to the dance floor. The lights dimmed and the dance floor was lit up with candlelight the fell from a grand chandelier from up above.

A beat started and a singer came out one of the rooms and started to sing the song Cherie and Willy decided on, So Close by Jon McLaughlin. It wasn't so much for the words behind the song, Cherie just absolutely loved the song and managed to convince Willy that it was the song they were going to dance to at their wedding.

Cherie placed her hand on his shoulder as he placed his hand lightly on her waist and they began to dance. It wasn't choreographed but it was most interesting than just swaying. The song came to an end and as the guests applauded Cherie reached up and pecked him on the lips. He smiled at her and they turned to their guests and she curtsied before the band started playing a more upbeat song and others piled onto the dance floor.

The evening from then went on very fast. After copious amounts of dancing the cake was cut and served, with all left over pieces going to some lucky people outside, and more dancing commenced. Slowly as the night wore on more and more people left because of deadlines and because they were just plain tired. Before leaving, though, they thanked the new couple and the couple sincerely thanked them in return for coming.

Soon it was just Cherie and Willy left. The band had been excused and the staff had already cleared out the room of the tables and of themselves.

Willy then turned to Cherie and smiled, "onto the second party?"

"Let's," replied Cherie and they two left the estate and got into the car that was waiting for them.

Back at the factory they made their way to the chocolate room and they were quite happy by the surprise of every oompa loompa in there cheering for them. They bowed and music started playing and more dancing commenced. The oompa loompas were ready to party for hours and hours and Cherie and Willy were happy to join in.

Finally Cherie could not stand on her feet any longer so she and Willy kindly bid the oompa loompas good night. While the celebrations went on, Cherie and Willy walked into the glass elevator and were soon in their room. Cherie immediately sat down on the bed and sighed.

"My feet hurt," she said and Willy laughed before kneeling down and lifting her foot up and taking her shoe off and doing the same with the other foot.

"Better?" he asked setting her feet down and moving to sit next to her.

"Much," she said before laying back on the bed, "Aren't we suppose to be going on our honeymoon right now?"

"We leave tomorrow, that was the next flight to Venice," he said laying back as well after removing his hat.

"We haven't packed either."

"Well I'm not doing it now."

"Nor I. I just want to get out of this dress and sleep."

"But you look so great in this dress. I'm glad you kept it hidden from me."

"Thanks, but if you were wearing it all day, you'd want out of it as well." Cherie then got up and walked over to her dresser and took her jewellery off and then undid the tie in her hair. She then sighed as she remembered her pyjamas were in the other room and she quickly went and got them and came back.

Willy had gotten off the bed as well and had taken his gloves, jacket, and shoes off. He was working on his tie when Cherie walked in and saw him struggling.

"Here, before you choke yourself," she said reaching up and untying it, "you know usually it is the wife that is helping tie the tie."

"Well aren't I just special," replied Willy.

"That you are," she said handing him the tie. He smiled and started unbuttoning his shirt when he saw Cherie struggling to undo the small buttons that ran the length down the back of her dress.

"Now I believe you need help," he said walking over and he started undoing the small buttons. After about a minute and halfway down the buttons he laughed, "wow you sure do know how to pick your dresses, how did you get into this anyway?"

"Oompa loompas helped me, of course," she said sighing as she waited to be free of the dress.

"Okay last one," he said, "there."

"Thank you," said Cherie and she happily stepped out of the dress and it fell to the ground and puff out like a giant marshmallow, "I can breathe now."

"And now I have to do the buttons on my shirt, I'm really beginning to hat buttons right now," he said after looking her over in her white undergarments which was a white lace corset and matching panties.

"Oh, poor baby, would you like me to help?" she said walking over.

"Yes please," he said smiling as he put his hands on her waist and she began to unbutton his shirt, she slid it off of him ran her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders as she stared up into his eyes.

"Thank you," he said before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. Right as Willy moved his arms to bring her in closer she pulled away and patted his chest.

"I'm too tired for that right now. Plus we need to save it for the honeymoon," she then turned around and picked her dress and laid it on the bed before grabbing her pyjamas and heading into the bathroom. Willy just smiled and finished undressing before getting into his pyjamas and putting their wedding clothes away. Cherie came out and laid down on the bed and after Willy got his chance in the bathroom, he came back and got into bed as well. Cherie snuggled up to him and smiled.

"That was a fun wedding," she said.

"It was, wasn't it?" he responded.

"I can only imagine what they wrote about us."

"Well I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow."

"Now, sleep."

"Right. Good night, my wife."

"Good night, my husband." She reached up and kissed him before settling back down and falling very quickly to sleep.

**A/n:** All right wedding = fin. I'm not a big 'wedding' writer because it's hard to write out a wedding and make it different from others. Next chapter is the honeymoon then you'll see where I go from there, but I can assure you that in the next three or four chapters I will be in the movie.

Thank you for reading and reviews would be much appreciated.

-Charlotte


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Flashes were going off every which way at Gate 12B for the 10:30 AM flight to Paris. Willy and Cherie sat there minding their own business and letting everyone who wanted to, take pictures of them. They were quite the celebrities after the previous day's broadcast.

"Okay, all these newspapers only talk about every detail to our wedding or are all business like and complaining about how you can broadcast your wedding to the world but everything else about you is unknown," said Cherie as she folded a paper and put into her lap, on the front page was a photo of them as they walked out of the garden.

"Yep, I've read a few of them too. They really seemed to like the cake," he said as he was playing a video game.

"Well no one can resist free food, especially cake. Since when did you own a DS?" she asked trying to see what he was playing: Tetris.

"Wedding gift. An odd one, but it's fun," he said. Cherie 'hmm'ed and continued to watch the game.

There was a slight shuffle and an awkward pause before a little voice spoke up.

"Um, excuse me Mrs Wonka," came a small voice. Willy and Cherie both looked at the little girl in front of them. Her brown hair was in braids and she was wearing an orange jumper with a yellow scarf reminding them of candy corn.

"Yes?" asked Cherie smiling kindly at her. Willy returned to his game realizing he let the blocks begin to build up in the middle of his screen.

"Can I have your autograph?" she asked holding out a Disneyland autograph book and a small orange glitter pen.

"Of course. And what is your name?" asked Cherie as she flipped through the book and found a blank page after Jasmine, Aladdin, and Genie.

"Jennifer," she said now with a bright smile on her face.

"And would you like Willy's autograph as well?" asked Cherie once she finished signing her name and a little message to the girl. She nodded happily and Cherie took the DS from her husband and put the autograph book in his hands. The girl giggled and Cherie grinned at her before pausing Willy's game. He quickly signed his name and handed it to the girl before reaching like a toddler for his DS.

"Here you are you big baby," said Cherie handing it to him then turning to Jennifer.

"I was nice to have met you, Jennifer," said Cherie smiling kindly at the girl.

"It was nice to have met you two, too. Thank you so much," she said before skipping back to her mother. Cherie watched the girl leave and sighed.

"What was the sigh for?" asked Willy who was still engrossed in his game.

"I want a kid," said Cherie after a long pause. Willy just sort of froze at that. Cherie looked at him, then at the screen of his DS and waited till he lost before looking back at him. He slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Kid?" he asked, "like a little goat?"

"You wish," she snorted.

"Actually no, it would eat everything and then where would we be?" he said closing his DS.

"Well I referring to the human kind. Like Jennifer."

"Oh."

"I know how you are about kids, but I just want you to know how I feel toward the issue."

"Okay, well now I know."

Cherie just sighed before grabbing onto his arm and leaning her head on his shoulder. He started to play more Tetris until they were allowed to board.

They just got off of their flight and were making their way outside when Cherie put a hand on her stomach and looked at Willy who was reading their train tickets.

"Willy, I'm really hungry, we didn't have breakfast because we were packing," she said stopping them outside.

"Well I guess we have time to get something to eat. We need to be at the train station before our train leaves at eight twenty-two though."

"Okay well we have time," she said before leading them down the street and to a taxi.

They headed into Paris and found a small outdoor market and got out there. The walked through and grabbed various things like salami, cheese, bread, and fruit. People were taking pictures of them as they walked by but had the same reaction they did in the airport and ignored it.

Once food was gather they found a small park and took a seat on a bench and began to eat.

"It is really nice out, a little chilly, but that's to be expected in November," said Cherie before eating some cheese.

"Oh I love French food. Almost as much as chocolate. Did you know that I came here after I left…er…"

"When you were young? No I didn't know you came here. I thought you went to Bavaria and Switzerland, the candy capitals of the world."

"I did, but the French have a thing for chocolate as well."

"And macaroons, can we stop by a bakery and get some?"

"Of course." She smiled and reached over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, for everything," she said. He smiled and nodded.

Once they finished their calm lunch, and calm meaning no one took their photo that they knew of, they went and got two macaroons at a bakery. The baker there was so happy to see them that for payment of the cookies they took a picture with him and signed a napkin. They quickly made it to Gare de Lyon and arrived at eight. They were looking for their platform when from across the room they heard the shout of an Indian man.

"Willy Wonka, is that you?" They bother turned and looked at the man. Some people had stopped to take photos thanks to the outburst by the Indian man that was now headed for them.

"It is you," he said happily as he now stood in front of them. "So good to see you again," he said shaking Willy's hand. "And of course Mrs Wonka, congratulations." He said taking Cherie's hand a kissing the top of it. She was took shocked and confused to understand what was going on.

"Prince Pondicherry, nice to see you are well," said Willy trying to figure out what to say in greeting.

"And you, but why haven't you returned my messages. I've been requesting a new palace. This time I think we can build a reflection pool out in front, like the Taj Mahal," he said as he was imagining it in the air in front of them.

"Right, well I'll let you know. We have a train to catch," he said quickly.

"Contact me as soon as you get back from your honeymoon, Wonka," the prince called after them as they made their way to their platform.

"Who was that?" asked Cherie once they were safely on board the train and in their seats.

"Prince Pondicherry from India. While you were in college he requested that I build him a palace entirely made out of milk and dark chocolate. But he didn't heed my warning about eating it soon before the sun melted it. He wanted to live in it. Needless to say, that didn't last long," he said staring out the window.

"Well he definitely didn't strike me as the smartest person in the world," she said as she relaxed into the seat and put her head back.

"And I've been ignoring his request for a new one ever since," said Willy as he pulled out his DS.

"Good, keep doing it," she said.

"I trained an Oompa loompa to," he said as he began yet another game of Tetris. Cherie smiled and closed her eyes as the train began to pull away from the station.

"Hotel Danielli, por favore," said Cherie once they got into the boat. The boat taxi pulled away from the airport and down the canal into the heart of Venice. Once they arrived at the correct dock they paid the driver and headed into the hotel.

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Wonka, we've been expecting you," greeted the host, "I will show you to your room." He led them up the stairs and to the top room which was quite the suite. He opened the double doors and there was a small living room. Beyond were large windows and doors that led to a balcony. To the left were another set of doors that led to the bedroom.

"If you need anything at all, do not hesitate to ask," said the host.

"Thank you, good night," said Cherie to the host. He bowed and left the door, closing the doors behind him. Cherie and Willy immediately dropped their bags at the same time in the middle of the living room and looked around before they went out onto the balcony.

"Venice," said Cherie breathing in the air and closing her eyes.

"Good choice," said Willy as he looked down at the water at some gondolas.

"So worth the long travel day," she said as she leaned on the balcony railing and looked at Willy who turned his head towards her. She reached over and grabbed his hat and placed it on her head.

"Hey," he said. She just smiled.

"Come here," she said. He happily stepped towards her and she gave him a deep kiss.

"It is our honey moon isn't it?" asked Willy once they pulled away.

"It is," said Cherie grinning.

"Well, then," he said Before picking Cherie up who laughed and grabbed onto Willy's hat before it fell off. He walked back into the room and into the bedroom. He laid Cherie down on the bed and laid next to her, propped up on an elbow.

"Do you want to change into something more…comfortable?" he asked. Cherie thought about it before smiling up at him. She climbed off the bed and headed into the living room. She grabbed her bag and walked back into the bedroom.

"Trust me, you'll like it," she said before heading into the bathroom. She quickly changed in a nightgown that was chocolate brown and slightly sheer. She ruffled her hair a bit before opening the bathroom door and turning the light off. She walked out seductively and over to the bed where she stopped.

"Of course," she said now smiling softly. Willy laid there asleep. She gently removed his coat, gloves, shoes, socks, shirt, and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He pulled the covers up over him and kissed him on the forehead. She laid down next to him and rested her head on his chest so she could hear his heart beat. She almost couldn't believe she was married to this oversized kid, and she didn't mean the goat kind.

**A/n:** That is Honeymoon part 1, I don't know how many parts there will be. But for this chapter I Wonka-ed it out (yes I used Wonka as a verb). I am watching Charlie and Chocolate Factory, was drinking hot chocolate, and eating some Triple Dazzle Caramel Wonkar Bar.

Oh and it is the big Two-Zero. Chapter Twenty. Go me. I really didn't expect this story to be this long, but then again I really didn't know what to expect from this story.

So updates might be delayed, I'm working on three other stories and Susan Pevensie and Charlotte LaBouf costumes and my friends just requested I make her a Mrs Lovette costume so I will update when I can.

Thank you reading and reviews are most welcomed.

-Charlotte


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Cherie awoke the next morning to someone kissing her. She sure hoped it was her husband and when she opened her eyes, she was right.

"Hmm, that's a nice way to wake up," she said before leaning up and kissing him back. He pulled away and leaned back.

"Morning sleeping beauty," he said before reaching over to the other side of the bed. Cherie couldn't see what he was doing until a small tray was placed on her lap that had her breakfast on it. She sat up and steadied the tray and watched as Willy sat down next to her and placed his own, identical tray on his lap.

"This _really_ is a nice way to wake up," said Cherie just staring at her food. Both herself and Willy had a plate of some cut up fruit, a chocolate opera, espresso, and glass of orange juice.

"Glad you like it. I know I kind of fell asleep on you last night," he said sheepishly before sipping his espresso.

"It's all right, I was kind of beat too. Did the hotel give us this?" asked Cherie as she popped a grape in her mouth.

"No, I woke up early and took a walk around and got this at the early morning market and a bakery. The espresso is from the hotel though," he explained.

"Then why are you in your pyjamas?"

"I came back and saw you still asleep so I changed back into my pyjamas and wanted to spend the morning with you in bed."

"Ah, thanks," said Cherie leaning over and pecking him on the lips before taking a bit of her opera. "I think we're getting kind of sappy."

"We're allowed to, it's our honeymoon, but I will not tolerate any of this once back home."

"Yes sir, oh this is really good," said Cherie as she took another bite of her opera, "its official, I'm going to get fat while on this trip."

"Not to fat I hope, I can't imagine that," he said pausing in eating his opera and trying to picture Cherie fat and failing.

"I'm actually happy about that."

They finished their breakfast with idle jibber jabber and trying to make their operas go as far as they could because they were just that delicious. Once everything was finished they put their trays by the front door and headed back into their bedroom where they rummaged through their bags and looked for the clothes they were going to wear that day, which was easy for Willy since he already was wearing clothes that day.

"So today we're just walking around and seeing the sights and eating the eats?" asked Cherie as she pulled out a white flowy skirt, grey tights, a black top and a black coat.

"That's the plan," replied Willy as he tried to get a mark off of his shoe.

"Did you already shower?" asked Cherie grabbing her bra and panties and about to head to the bathroom.

"Nope," he said putting his shoe down and looking at her.

"Well come on then," she said and grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom, "you owe me from last night." Willy smiled and happily went with her.

They had been walking around Venice all day. People were taking pictures as they went about their touristy ways. They had stopped in at a mask store and bought some carnivale masks which Cherie wanted to hang in their bedroom. They took a ride on a gondola and popped into a few shops to try different foods.

It was evening and both of them were nicely dressed as they sat together at a fine restaurant.

"I heard their risotto is the best in all of Venice, and since Venice is known for their risotto is must be best in the world," said Cherie after they had ordered their food.

"Well it is good thing you ordered it, I can try some. You are welcome to try my ravioli too," said Willy before sipping his wine.

"I intend to," she said before looking over the restaurant. There were many couples there, some small groups, all dressed very nicely.

"So what do you wish to do tomorrow?" asked Willy.

"I wish to not plan anything for the rest of this trip. Let's just see where Venice takes us, shall we?" she asked turning her attention back to him.

"I like that answer," he said.

"Well thank you," she said picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

"Although I wouldn't mind having a similar breakfast to the one we had this morning," he said thinking about it.

"I agree. But this time you take me with you to that bakery," she said placing her wine glass down.

"Agreed," he nodded, "but the hotel brought us the espressos."

"It's Italy, I'm sure that bakery has espresso. If not, we'll find some where."

"Good point."

They made ideal conversation till their food arrived. They waiters placed the plates in front of them and explained the meals.

"For the lady we have a goh risotto. The fish are boiled with water and the stock is then used to flavour the rice as it slowly cooks. The addition of asiago and parmesan cheese thicken it and then it is tossed to allow full texture. For the gentleman we have wild mushroom and egg yolk stuffed ravioli with a simple butter sauce. Enjoy."

"Thank you," they replied at the same time and stared at the food as the waiter walked away. Cherie grabbed her spoon and immediately took and bite and smiled.

"Good?"

"Delicious." Willy smiled before using a fork and knife to cut into the ravioli and let the egg yolk spill out and combine with the simple butter sauce. He took a bite and nodded in approval.

"Eating something like this makes me question why I only focus on sweets," he said after swallowing.

"I never question your way with sweets, you are genius with sweets just like the Italians are genius with ravioli and risotto," she said before taking another spoonful.

"Well they did create the dishes," said Willy looking bewildered at her.

"I know, and you created all those candies. Never doubt your talents." Willy stared at her for a while and Cherie looked at him wondering why he was staring. She gave him a questioning look before he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

"I am happy I married you," he said before going back to his meal. Cherie, still uncertain by his suddenly desire for affection but smiled nonetheless and went back to her meal as well.

They were both about halfway through when Cherie turned to Willy.

"Might I try some?" she asked. He nodded and cut a piece of a ravioli and fed it to his wife. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh that it amazing," she said happy, "here." She scooped some of her risotto on her spoon and fed it to Willy.

"Creamy," he said, happy as well, "it really is very good."

"I know, right?" she said.

"Did you know that the goh fish is so small that the only thing the Venetians can do with it is use it for stock, but if they overcook it, it turned black and stock is ruined. Not many people use it but those who know how to, clearly do. This chef does," he said as Cherie took a sip of her wine.

"That is interesting. So why can't they use it like sardines or something?" she asked.

"They are slightly bigger than sardines and the taste isn't very grand. Not much flavour to them."

"Hmm, interesting," she said smiling at her husbands culinary knowledge.

They finished their delicious dinners and shared a panna cotta dessert before heading back to their hotel by walking through the allies. Surprisingly they had yet to get lost, they assumed living in the Wonka Factory helped with that.

Back at their hotel room they both crashed in the living room. Cherie laid down on the couch and Willy walked over to the balcony and looked out.

"Oh my feet hurt," said Cherie as she took her heels off. Willy moved away from the balcony and walked over to her and kneels down by her feet.

"Let's see what I can do," he said. He had removed his jacket and was not wearing gloves all day, to Cherie's happiness. He gently placed her foot on his lap and he massaged her foot.

"That feels good," she said and she relaxed back into the couch. They fell into a comfortable silence as Willy continued to rub her foot, switching to the other foot after a while. Cherie felt herself starting to get sleepy and Willy noticed. He stopped massaging her foot and to her surprised picked her up and carried her to their bedroom where he laid her down on the bed.

"I'm still in my dress," said Cherie chuckling a bit.

"I know," he said smirking, "I have something in mind that will take care of your dress and your tiredness." Cherie smiled then and wrapped her arms around Willy's neck as he leaned over her and kissed her.

The rest of their honeymoon went splendidly. People recognized them left and right but they played it off and enjoyed their time together in Venice. By say they would wander around finding unique places in back allies, for dinner they would go to a fancy restaurant that has amazing food, and at night they would spend it together.

When they got back to the factory and Oompa Loompas were happy to see them for they all learned then that they weren't very good at running the factory on their own.

Willy was reading through the reports of what wrong while they were gone they had received from the oompa loompa chief as Cherie unpacked their suitcases.

"A week. Only a week and all this. A squirrel revolt, caramel was stirred and had to be completely cleaned out, wrong cream in the whip cream room, they made round candies that look round, Morocco didn't receive any shipments of candies, an oompa loompa went blind from the television room and they put him in taste testing and now he is missing after trying the fizzy lifting drink? This is madness."

"Honey, take a deep dreath," said Cherie putting her hands on his shoulders. He did so and waited. "let it out," she said. He did and he relaxed a bit. "Now, just handle this one thing at a time. Start with the most important things and work towards least importance. Okay?"

"Yes, okay," he said back, but it was without emotion like he was just repeating what she said.

"And when you come back I will have a special dinner waiting for you."

"Not Italian food I hope," he said.

"Nope, now go." He nodded and left the room. Cherie smiled and went back to unpacking their things.

**A/n:** It has been a little while. I kind of got stuck halfway through this but suddenly figured out what I was planning to do with this. I will write one more chapter and then we will get into the plot for the movie.

Thank you for reading, hope you all had a Happy Halloween. Reviews and comments are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n:** For this chapter the beginning is sort of like the beginning of Up, [the Pixar movie], so if you get confused just try to refer to that. Thank you, enjoy.

Chapter Twenty Two

Willy sat at the kitchen table reading a book about chocolate and soon Cherie came in and sat at the table and watched him.

"You're watching me, aren't you?" he asked while still reading.

"Yes I am, and I wanted to talk to you about what were have discussed before quite a few times but you always blow me off," she said. Willy sighed and closed his book before looking at her.

"You have my undivided attention," he said folding his hands on top of the table like Cherie had.

"I want a baby," she said. Willy made a face but allowed her continue, "I know you might think I'm just some hormonal woman, but it isn't my fault. I was out in the park today, enjoying the first snow fall when I saw a woman walk by with a little girl all wrapped in fleece and with a little red nose, and there were these boys probably about five or six having a mini snowball fight and their hands were so small it was more like a snow pellet fight. It just got me thinking that I want a kid," she said, "before I'm old and can't have anymore kids." Willy sighed and remained silent for a bit before staring her in the eyes.

"Might I think about it?" he asked. This was the most mature response Cherie had gotten to this request of hers and she was pleased. He was growing up and seeing what was important to her. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course," she said.

"Good, now I must get to work, lot's to do today, and I get my hair cut today," he said.

"That's right, it is getting a bit long," she said.

"See you later," he said and gave her a kiss before heading out. He had decided to grow out the moustache and goatee and Cherie loved it. She grabbed a small breakfast before heading to her office and delving into the world of paper work before moving onto the tasting room.

Cherie was in their room after a long day of work and had just changed into pyjamas and was about to watch some TV on when Willy rushed into the room. She just stared up at him wide eyed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I was just getting my semi-annual hair cut," he said and she looked at his now shorter hair and nodded.

"I can see that," she said.

"And I came to a realization as I found a grey hair that had been cut off," he said.

"Are you really that old?" she asked slightly fearful for her own hair. He continued on as if he hadn't heard her, we don't really know if he did.

"In that one hair I saw my life's work flash before my eyes and I came to the realization that I need to find an heir, someone to take over when I am gone," he said and Cherie dropped her jaw.

"Willy does that mean what I think it means?" she asked.

"Yes, let's have a b-b..ba-ba.." he stared but stuttered.

"Don't hurt yourself," she said getting up and pulling him into a hug, "thank you."

"Baby," he finally got out before wrapping his arms around his wife.

"So, when do you want to start?" she asked pulling away slightly.

"Busy now?"

"Well I was about to watch TV."

"Perfect." He then kissed the slowly lead her down onto the bed.

The Wonka's had been trying to an heir for quite sometime now and with no success. Cherie was starting to loose hope and Willy was becoming sad by his wife's disappointment, and by his own. He had finally taken the time to warm up to the idea and now there was nothing to show.

They had both decided to go to the doctor's to get a fertility test. Willy was uncomfortable with the whole idea so Cherie got hers done first and that was all that needed to be done.

They sat in the doctor's office as the doctor entered and opened the file.

"I am sorry, Mrs Wonka, I know how badly you had wanted a child, but it seems that you are unable to have children. I am sure there are some nice children out there who would love to be adopted though…" the doctor's voice just faded away as Cherie's whole happy family future just went out the door. Her eyes went wide before they began to shed tears and she just broke down. Willy pulled her closed to him and held her. The doctor apologised and Willy helped his distressed wife home.

Work seemed so dismal now to Cherie, she didn't go into her office and an Oompa Loompa took care of her paper work.

She sat in a chocolate chair atop a hill in the Chocolate Room all day. She would just close her eyes and let the sounds of the waterfall and working oompa loompas washed over her and she would take deep breaths to remain calm. Willy would come and watched her occasionally and he just didn't know what to do. What could he do? There had to be something, she was his wife. They'd known each other since they were kids.

He thought about it, something for Cherie to look forward too, and finally thought of something. He left for an hour before quickly returning. He kneeled down in front of her and she looked down at him as he placed five shiny, golden tickets in her hand.

"Our future," he said. Cherie gave him a confused look before looking at the tickets. "Want to come and have some hot chocolate and jumping jelly beans with me?" She gave a weak smile before nodding. He picked her up and she hugged him tightly, she really wanted a hug right now and never wanted to let go. He placed her on their bed and handed her a mug and placed and bowl of jumping jelly beans between them. She snuggled into his chest as leaned against the headboard with his own cup of hot chocolate in his hand.

"What are these tickets for?" she asked looking at them.

"I've decided to invite five children into my factory," he said. Cherie immediately became confused, "I need to find an heir to take over when I am gone I feel that it has to be a child because only a child still is has a decent imagination. Out of the five I will pick one to take over. I will hide the tickets in Wonka bars and send out messages to the world about them."

"What if the children are perfectly horrid?'

"Then we would have to stop them from winning. And that, my dear, we can work on together." Cherie looked up at him and gave a weak smile before sipping her chocolate and looking at the tickets.

"Mmm, I like it," she said referring to both the hot chocolate and tickets. Willy placed his mug to the side and then hers and the jelly beans before pulling Cherie in close, sensing that she just want to be held right now.

"We can go over it all later," he whispered. Cherie clutched onto him desperately and closed her eyes and let his warmth and scent relax her.

"So five tickets in five Wonka bars. Hopefully all five are found by February 1st which is when they will come to the factory?" asked Cherie going over all the details. Once she had gotten over her small bought of depression she had found she truly liked this idea. Their sales had fallen a bit and this was a way to find someone who could take over, for training needed to start immediately, and to raise income.

"Yep," he said nodding and looking at the tickets in his hand. They had just gotten all the final details printed on them and were ready to be sent out, which he would do after this meeting.

"And you will give them a tour and along the way there will be tests for the children that only the true heir can overcome?"

"Exactly. I like the way you put that."

"Why thank you. So every oompa loompa knows what he or she is suppose to do?"

"I believe so."

"Then we have everything worked out. Now all we have to do is distribute the messages and tickets and just wait," she said looking at him. He smiled and nodded.

"It is all going swimmingly," he said taking her hand in his. She grasped his back and smiled as well. It still wasn't as warm as it use to be, but it was a start and Willy was happy to see his wife was getting better.

"Want to go place the tickets now?" she asked getting excited.

"Yeah," he said. They quickly got up and hand in hand made their way to the Wonka Bar Packaging room. They stood staring at the bars being place in their wrapped and Cherie looked up at Willy.

"How would you like to do this?" she asked, "some mathematical formula or place them as you please?"

"Here, three for you, two for me, and go crazy," he said giving her three of the golden tickets. She happily took them and walked away to go place them while humming 'I've Got a Golden Ticket'.

She took her time carefully placing her tickets and joined Willy at the front of the room once she had finished.

"All set?"

"Yep," she said.

"All right, good…" He trailed off while watching his machines at work.

"How about you go tell the oompa loompas that tonight is the night while I go a fix us some lunch?"

"I would like to," he said.

"Not love to?"

"No, I would love to fly, but seeing as how that isn't happening anytime soon, my fizzy lifting drink is dismal to say the least, I would have to settle with talking to some oompa loompas and that falls under the 'like' category." Cherie just shook her heard and kissed him before leaving the room and taking the elevator back to their living area and getting started on lunch, which ended up being sandwiches.

"The world has gone crazy!" stated Cherie as they watched the news the next night, showing people buying as many Wonka Bars as possible.

"They really want to see this factory," said Willy, slightly stunned at what he was seeing. He was laying in bed with Cherie partially laying on him as they watched the news. It was only day one, for the messages went out in the wee hours of the night last night, and he honestly had not expected a reaction like this, but this just made his chances of find the perfect heir even better if everyone wanted in on it.

"Well I don't think we have to worry about sales for the rest of the year," said Cherie, "and it's only January."

"Then do I have to continue to work on these Valentiine's Day candies?" Willy asked hopefully. That is the latest thing he had been working on, and things weren't going very well since his mind was too wound up with this ticket business.

"Yes, you know Valentine's Day is a big seller for us, even with these tickets. What are you stuck on?"

"I don't know, I guess I've done a lot of things in the past and I've worn out my Valentine's Day candy making abilities."

"Well you draw inspiration for candies from how you feel right?"

"Yes."

"And Valentine's Day s all about love and what not right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's make you feel some love," she said and turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Willy was about to talk when Cherie pressed her lips against his and he immediately fell silent and wrapped his arms around her as well.

**A/n;** And now we get into the movie, at last. As a heads up this story will end when the movie does so once I finish the movie then this story will be done.

Thank you for reading and reviews/comments are welcomed.

-Charlotte


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

"…I am eating the Wonka bar and I taste something that is not chocolate or coconut, or walnut, or peanut butter, or nougat, or butter brittle, or caramel, or sprinkles. So I look and I find the golden ticket!" said the remarkably fat boy with a face covered in chocolate on the television in a very thick German accent.

"Augustus, how did you celebrate?" questioned a reporter.

"I eat more candy," said Augustus before pulling a Wonka bar out of his pocket and tore the wrapping open.

"We knew Augustus would find the golden ticket. He eats so many candy bars a day that it was not possible for him not to find one," said the equally large Mother Gloop while her son took a large bite out of the Wonka bar.

"Yes, is it good, Augustus?" questioned a reporter as the proud mother pulled her son close to her and held the golden ticket up, the whole family in the frame, as the father stood in the back of his butcher shop linking sausages.

"One golden ticket claims and four more to go…"

"Oh my word, that boy will eat the entire factory if he was brought in here," said Cherie as she stared at the screen, mouth wide open and spoon poised to put more oatmeal in her mouth. Willy raised an eyebrow before reaching over and shutting her mouth.

"He found the ticket, he gets to come in, despite his…er…love of my chocolate," said Willy disgusted by the boy but putting that aside as he dealt with his wife's still shocked face. She put her spoon back in her oatmeal and looked at Willy.

"He can_not_ be your heir! He will eat everything that he creates and not sell a single thing. I mean did you see him, he clearly was more skilled in the shovelling department than the brainwave department."

"Well I thought there was potential when he was listing off different chocolate bar fillings," said Willy getting up from the table and putting his bowl in the sink.

"Yeah, he named a few. And did you see his parents," she shuddered, "the creepy dad in the background with pounds and pounds of meat surrounding him…"

"He does own a butcher shop. They sell meat, and only meat. I use to own a candy shop and sell only candy and be surround by it, it was to be expected."

"And his creepy moustache. I don't like it when bald people have crazy big facial hair, yet none on the top of their head. And his mother, she used a double negative. I know English isn't her first language, but still, would you phrase something like that in German?"

"Have a great day, mon cherie," said Willy shaking his head and pecking Cherie before leaving the kitchen. Cherie just huffed before finishing her oatmeal and going to work and by work I mean plotting a way to make sure Augustus was not the heir.

._

"Veruca. Can you spell that for us, please?" asked a reporter as the television showed a little English girl standing in front of her lavishly dressed parents in their lavishly ordained foyer of their lavish manor in Buckinghamshire, England.

"V-E-R-U-C-A. Veruca Salt," she said all too happy to answer the question as camera flashed every which way.

"As soon as my little Veruca told me she had to have one of these golden tickets I started buying all the Wonka bars I could lay my hands on. Thousands of them. Hundreds of thousands. I'm in the nut business, you see. So I say to my workers: Morning, ladies. From now on, you can stop shelling peanuts and shell the wrappers off these Wonka bars instead. Three days went by, and we had no luck. Oh, it was terrible. My little Veruca got more and more upset each day. Well, gentlemen, I just hated to see my little girl feeling unhappy like that. I vowed I would keep up the search until I could give her what she wanted. And finally, I found her a ticket." Said Father Salt. Willy then turned off the television and looked down at Cherie who was leaning against him as they sat on their bed.

"What do you think?" he asked wanting to seem her reaction after her first one this morning.

"What a snob. Gives British people a bad name," said Cherie scrunching up her nose after she just smelt something unpleasant.

"Could not agree with you more," said Willy, "she would make candy that would cause people to make faces like the one you just made."

"She already does without candy," said Cherie and Willy nodded.

"At least there are three others out there."

"Right, well don't get your hopes up. But I have a question, what happens if we don't like any of them?"

"Then none of them will be my heir. I can't have just anyone and I never promised them the factory just a special prize. My special prize could be a lollipop or a gift basket."

"Ah, okay," said Cherie before getting off the bed and walking over to her wardrobe and pulling out her pyjamas.

"Bed already?" he asked.

"I'm tired, this ticket thing is causing me unneeded stress on top of everything else." She changed in her pyjamas and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Willy got into his pyjamas as well and joined her in the bathroom.

Climbing into bed they both laid down getting into a comfortable position with Cherie using Willy as a pillow, they sighed.

"Please let the next person be all right," said Cherie.

"There's no promises," said Willy. Cherie groaned.

._

"There are just some of the 263 trophies and medals my Violet has won," said the tall blond Mother Boulegard said as she stood stiffly next to her daughter surrounded by a museum of awards.

"I'm a gum chewer mostly, but when I heard about these ticket things I laid off the gum, switched to candy bars," said a not very excited little girl who was the exact image of her mother minus the copious amounts of make and was holding up her golden ticket and chewing some gum.

"She's just a driven young woman, I don't know where she gets it," added the mum. Violet then looked at one disturbing trophy that had teeth and ball of something pink between it's teeth before turning back to the cameras.

"I'm the Junior World Champion Gum Chewer. This piece of gum I'm chewing right at this moment, I've been working on for three months solid. That's a record."

"Of course I did have my share of trophies, mostly baton."

"So it says that one kid's going to get this special prize, better than all the rest. I don't care who those other four are. That kid, it's going to be me."

"Tell them why, Violet."

"Because I'm a winner."

"Not dressed like that you aren't," commented Cherie. Willy looked over at her. They were sitting in the television room, they had been working when an oompa loompa told them another one had been found and they met in the television room so watch the news. Currently sitting in two chairs that were in front of the television in there.

"They were scary," said Willy.

"And that mum is no Martha Stewart, I mean, did you see that room, kind of boring," said Cherie looking at Willy.

"I agree, seemingly no creativity," he said understanding what she meant.

"But wait, this is just in," said the news reporter and they bother turned back to the television, "The fourth golden ticket has been found by a boy called Mike Teavee."

The scene changed to a living room with two tall, lean parents (not good looking at all) and a little boy sitting on the ground playing a video game with gun shots being heard.

"All you had to do was track the manufacturing dates offset by weather and derivative of the Nikkei Index. A retard could figure it out," said the boy without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Most of the time I don't know what he's talking about. You know, kids these days what with all the technology…" said father Teavee while his wife just looked just as confused as the father.

"Die! Die! Die!" shouted Mike.

"Doesn't seem like they stay kids very long," finished his father after glancing over at his son. Mike finished the level and looked up at the camera finally acknowledging they were there.

"In the end, I only had to buy one candy bar," he said.

"And how did it taste?" asked a reporter.

"I don't know, I hate chocolate," said Mike before going back to his game.

"You know he had some potential of me liking him. He seemed smart and all that but then he had to go and say that he hates chocolate," said Cherie shaking her head.

"That kid just found a golden ticket because he could," said Willy as he turned the television off and handed the remote over to an oompa loompa.

"Yep, and how did he figure that out? We didn't even strategically place the tickets, it was random," said Cherie looking over at Willy.

"I guess there is a mathematically way to everything, Even random," said Willy. Cherie rubbed her forehead before standing up.

"Well back to work, I'll see you later," she said pecking Willy's cheek before leaving the room. Willy turned to look at the oompa loompa with the remote who took Cherie's seat.

"We're doomed," he said and the oompa loompa nodded slowly before turning the television on.

._

"So this Russian kid is the last finder," said Cherie handing Willy the newspaper and sitting down at the table with a cup of tea and a plate of toast.

"No he isn't," said Willy after closely looking at the picture and setting the paper down.

"He isn't?" asked Cherie as she buttered her toast.

"That isn't one of my tickets, it's a fake," he said simply.

"Well whoever does find the fifth one, I hope he isn't like any of the other kids who have found them. They are just terrible, I mean, we weren't that bad when we were kids were we?" she asked placing her knife down and taking a bite of her toast.

"No, as I recall we were perfectly sweet and adorable," he said thinking about it.

"Aside from your head gear which was just creepy."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but it's true. Anyway tomorrow is the first so let's hope today brings good news, not rotten."

"Right, I'll alert and oompa loompas to pay even closer attention to any news about the last ticket."

"Good idea, because they aren't already on full alert already," said Cherie.

"Quiet, I'm just anxious."

They finished their breakfast before heading off to work, which was extra long today since they were preparing everything for the guests that would be touring the factory in less than 24 hours.

._

**A/n:** I am so sorry. I had finished this chapter about a month ago but in the confusion of finals and moving out of my apartment and my old laptop getting a virus somehow this chapter was never posted. I promise I will get another chapter out before I move again on Saturday.

I hope all of you had a great holiday season and had a happy new year. Thank you for reading and reviews are most welcomed.

-Charlotte


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

"Please enter…come forward…close the gates…dear visitors, it is my great pleasure to welcome you to my humble factory. And who am I? well…"

The music and puppet show started and Willy turned away from the microphone to his wife.

"I don't feel so well. Do I have a temperature?" he asked pathetically looking at Cherie.

"You're fine, just nervous. Everything will be perfect just remember where to bring them when and if you need extra help you have those cue cards you made," said Cherie fixing his collar and straightening his 'w' where a tie would be.

"Right, those were a good idea by the way," he said.

"All my ideas are good ones. Now you better get out there," she leaned up and kissed him, "good luck." He smiled at her before walking out the side door. Cherie watched a bit as the puppet show caught on fir and began to melt before heading off to check on some oompa loompas and get in place for when she got to meet the group of lucky winners and their parents.

Luckily she had access to the glass elevator for now so she took that to her destination which was the boat dock. It was painted to look like Venice, done after their honeymoon of course, and she talked with some of the oompa loompas a bit for it was time to go. She climbed aboard and the oompa loompas took their place and began to row. She never would have expected dragon boat racing would be popular amongst the oompa loompas but since they saw a clip about it on the news they tried it and were hooked. It was quite the occasion to witness an oompa loompa dragon boat race. The boat Cherie was on now though was not one of their racing boats, it was a boat Willy made himself out of a hard boiled piece of candy….it was a very large piece of candy and hot pink.

Emerging from under the bridge and pulling up to the bank in the Chocolate Room, Cherie put on her best smile. The boat stopped and all the oompa loompas began to chuckle at the guests.

"What's so funny?" asked Violet still chewing and smacking away at her piece of gum.

"I think it's from all those doggone cocoa beans," said Willy smiling with the oompa loompas, "hey, by the way, did you guys know that chocolate contains a property that triggers the release of endorphins? Gives one the feeling of being in love."

"You don't say," said Mother Boulegard. Cherie took that as her cue to make her presense noticed and she stood up while clearing her throat.

"Let's hope that isn't what made you marry me," she said fixing her jacket.

"Ah, mon cheri," said Wily holding his hand out and helping her step out of the boat to greet the guests.

"Who are you?" asked Violet, she seems to ask a lot of questions.

"This everyone is my wife, Cherie Wonka. Cherie this is…everyone," he said introducing them. Cherie looked everyone over before looking at Willy.

"Splendid," she said somewhat falsely.

"So you are real," said Mother Boulegard.

"Was there a chance that I wasn't?" asked Cherie, "surely a live broadcasting of our wedding was proof enough. Would you say so, dear?"

"Indeed," answered Willy.

"It is nice to see you doing so well, Cherie," said Grandpa Joe speaking up once he figured out just exactly who she was.

"Joe? Is that you? Wow, it's been years. Good to see you," said Cherie giving the elderly man a genuine smile.

"And you. We made sure to watch every minute of your wedding. It was different but what more could you expect from a Wonka," said Joe.

"Exactly. Well now, onto the boat, must keep this touring moving. So much time and so little to see…wait! Strike that, reverse it…..well get on," she said. They moved to get on with Mr Salt looking at Cherie oddly and getting on after his daughter hurried on.

"Having fun?" Cherie whispered to her husband as the guests filed in.

"Not particularly. But you should have seen that Augustus kid, right up the pipe," he said trying to keep a straight face.

"We have everything on film. We'll watch it tonight over some popcorn," she said before Willy helped her onto the boat. She sat down and Willy climbed in and sat next to her grabbing her hand for comfort. Charlie, who was sitting in between his Grandpa Joe and Cherie, noticed and smiled.

"Onward!" shouted Willy and the oompa loompas who immediately began to beat the drum and were on their way.

They had moved maybe a yard when Willy looked over at Charlie and his Grandpa Joe. He sized them up then produced a ladle from inside the boat and dipped it into the chocolate river.

"Here, try some of this. It'll do you some good. You look starved to death," he said passing it to Charlie who promptly blew on it before taking a sip."

"It's great!" exclaimed Charlie who passed the ladle to Joe.

"That's because it's mixed by waterfall," said Willy as Joe took a sip and the other guests turned to look at Willy as he addressed them, "the waterfall is most important. Mixes the chocolate, churns it up; makes it light and frothy. By the way, no other factory in the world-"

"You already said that," said Veruca, rudely interrupting Willy who paused right in the middle of his sentence. He lowered his pointer finger which was properly raised to show that he was teaching them all something and tucked it onto his lap.

"Well I didn't hear him," said Cherie looking at Veruca and Willy gave a big smile and looked at Veruca as if to say 'see'. She just stared at him and he dropped his smile before looking out at all the other children.

"You're all quite short, aren't you?" he asked as his come back.

"Well, yeah. We're children," was the smartass response of Violet.

"Well, that's no excuse I was never as short as you," said Willy and Cherie was curious as to where he was taking this.

"You were once," said Mike.

"Was not. Know why? Because I distinctly remember putting a hat on top of my head. Look at your short little arms, you could never reach," said Willy. It wasn't his best insult but it worked in his weird Wonka way. Bored with the conversation everyone turned forward again, but Charlie was still amazed by this chocolate man.

"Do you even remember what it was like being a kid?" he asked.

"Boy do I," said Willy sort of looking off. Then his smiled dropped and Cherie watched to see what would happen next. "Do I?" He got a glazed over, dazed look and she grasped his hand to make sure he didn't go too far into the recesses of his mind.

He was out of it for a while and soon they came to the tunnel that led the chocolate river from the Chocolate Room to other areas of the factory.

"Mr Wonka? Mr Wonka?" said Charlie daring to shake and man from his memories, "we're headed for a tunnel."

"Oh," said Willy coming back to the real world, "yeah, full speed ahead!"

The oompa loompas got the message and sped up their rowing. Willy gave the faintest of smiles to Cherie who loosened her grip on his hand and both looked forward towards the tunnel.

"How can they see where they're going?" asked Violet.

"They can't," said Willy in an ominous voice, "there's no knowing where they're going. Switch on the lights!"

Lights immediately turned on, lighting the tunnels and allowing everyone to see the chocolate river flow down sharp twists and turns and tunnels as if they were on a roller coaster ride.

"People, keep an eye out, we're passing some very important rooms," said Willy and everyone turned to look at the rooms they were passing…well all of the guests anyway. They were currently in the cream area.

"What do you use hair cream for?" asked Mother Boulegard.

"To lock in moisture," said Willy fluffing his hair a bit. She gave him a peculiar look then glanced at Cherie.

"I don't use it, makes my hair smell like candy and that isn't something I need when I'm trying to keep my girlish figure," said Cherie looking down at herself then up at Mother Boulegard. She gave a strange look to Cherie one of jealousy and confusion before turning back around.

Cherie glared daggers in the back of her head before they passed a room with an open door revealing some oompa loompas whipping some cows.

"Whipped cream," said Charlie happily. Willy smiled and looked at him.

"Precisely," he said somewhat shocked the boy got it.

"That doesn't make sense," said Veruca slightly upset she wasn't the teacher's pet like she wanted to be.

"For your information, little girl, whipped cream isn't whipped cream at all unless it's been whipped with whips. Everyone knows that," said Willy somewhat snappy since she was trying to ruin Charlie's genius moment.

They soon came to the main underground tunnel system and were quickly rushing past all of the other tunnels that branched off from there. There was swirling and whatnot to get the boat headed where they needed to go but soon they arrived to the heart of the factory, complete with skylight, and the most important rooms in the factory.

"Stop the boat! I want to show you guys something," said Willy. The boat came to a stop outside of the inventing room and everyone loaded off. The guests were all ready to go in but Cherie had to delay their entrance for a few moments.

"Well it was nice to see you, meet you, all that jazz but with the big guy here occupied with a tour someone has to run this place and sadly the next person in line to run it would be his wife, me," she said hanging back by the boat.

"Yes, off you shall go," said Willy.

"It was nice to see you again," said Joe.

"And it was great to see you again Joe," she gave the elderly man a kind smile before Willy helped her into the boat. She gave a curt wave before sitting down and the oompa loompas pushed off from the dock. They came to the next dock and Cherie got out and went into that room. It was the taste testing room, which she was not scheduled for. There was a tunnel that connected it to the inventing room and she could hear Willy and the guests in there before she left that room and into the hallway where the glass elevator was waiting for her to take her off to administrations.

"Hello Dorris," she greeted the oompa loompa sitting there typing at a typewriter. Cherie has often offered to get her a computer or a laptop or something but Dorris was fascinated by the typewriter and insisted on using it. Cherie walked into her office and sat down with a groan as she saw the pile of paper work left for her.

A few moments later some oompa loompas wheeled in a large TV, well it was a normal size for her, but when compared to them it was rather large. They handed her a remote and nodded. She smiled and nodded back before they left. She turned the TV on and watched a bit as Violet immediately grabbed for the piece of gum Willy was holding.

"Silly girl," she said shaking her heard before getting back to work. She would work and watch the progress of the tour and soon after losing Violet they came to the squirrel room and soon Veruca was gone as well. She was so caught up in watching the tour after a while that she noticed she had a lot of work to do. She immediately jumped up and grabbed some of the papers that don't need her signature just someone to look it over and rushed out or the room.

"Dorris, can you look over these papers when you get the chance. I'm just too busy," said Cherie walking over to her and leaning down by her desk. Dorris looked up and looked over the papers before nodding.

"Thank you so much," said Cherie when all of a sudden there was a whooshing noise and she looked up and saw the glass elevator with Willy and the other two, final remaining contestants and their guardians.

"And this is the administration office. Hello Dorris," said Willy waving to Dorris who looked up at him.

"Willy I have all these papers you need to sign," started Cherie holding some papers up and waving them at him. Willy then made a panic face and quickly moved the elevator away from her. Cherie smiled then turned back around to face Dorris who was raising her eyebrows at her.

"Gets him to leave," she said before walking back to her office.

**A/n:** So I know this is pretty much a week late. I started work/training this week plus there was moving involved. I worked on this chapter little by little each day but I just couldn't get it long enough. Hopefully things will settle down soon and I will have time to write more but updates will be a little less often than I have in the past.

I thank you for reading and would appreciate the comments.

-Charlotte


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Cherie was working hard in her office, occasionally glancing up to see what was going on, but as more and more children messed up, more and more things needed to be fixed, which meant more and more paperwork needed to be looked at.

She was so caught up in everything that was going on in her office that she lost track of the tour till the glass elevator itself was parked outside her office door. Inside it was just Willy, Joe, and Charlie.

"He did it!" said Willy excited. Joe and Charlie just had big grins on their faces and Cherie hopped into the elevator and held onto Willy's coat as the door closed and the elevator moved.

"I just knew you would Charlie. Especially if you were related to Joe, here. Always was my favourite," said Cherie smiling at Joe then hugging Willy tighter as the elevator jerked to a stop. That's when Willy pushed a button and it lit up red.

"'Up and Out' what kind of room is that?" asked Charlie. Cherie's face dropped.

"Oh no," she said and braced herself.

"What?" asked Charlie even more confused.

"Do as she does: hold on," said Willy. Charlie looked upward amazed. Willy's smile dropped soon as he felt the speed they were going. "Oh my goodness. We're going to need to go much faster, otherwise we'll just never break through."

"Break through what?" asked Charlie looking down to Cherie who was still braced for impact.

"I've been longing to press that button for years," said Willy.

"He really has. You don't know how hard it was to keep his finger at bay," said Cherie through it came out somewhat muffled.

"Well, here we go. Up and out," said Willy after making a face towards his wife.

"But do you really mean?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, I do," said Willy.

"He does," said Cherie.

"But it's made of glass, it'll smash into a million pieces," said Joe. Willy just laughed and everyone looked up as the ceiling drew nearer. Finally there was a loud smash and the elevator went high up into the air right before gravity took control and it started plummeting towards the earth.

"Willy!" cried Cherie as she tugged on his leg. He gave her a disapproving look for enjoying this like he was before pressing another button and the jets at the top came out and stopped the plummeting.

"Happy?" asked Willy as Cherie stood up and straightened out her clothes.

"No, but I'm better," she said calmly.

"Look!" exclaimed Charlie pointing below them. That's when they saw the doors open to the factory and the other children proceeded out of the factory.

"Oh my, is he eating himself?" asked Willy as they looked closely at Augustus.

"Ew, chocolate covered cannibalism?" said Cherie and she shared a looked with Willy before both shuddered and watched as Violet came flipping out. Followed shortly by two piles of garbage- I mean, followed by the Salts.

"I can't imagine what they smell like," Willy said making a face as if he could smell them.

"I can imagine it, I just don't want to smell it," remarked Cherie.

"Oh wow, look at Mike," said Charlie as he came out with his father in front holding his jacket.

"He's so skinny I can hardly see him," said Cherie.

"Oh they'll be fine. Now where do you live?" asked Willy turning to Charlie.

"Er," said Charlie looking around before pointing to a house on top of a hill, "Right over there. That little house." Willy nodded and moved the elevator over to the house. Cherie noticed they were still going pretty fast when they began their descent right over the house and felt she had to inform Willy.

"Um, Willy, don't you think we should…" just then the elevator when right through the roof of the already falling about house, "stop?"

"Hi mum!" yelled Charlie as they looked at two rather shocked Bucket's. The elevator doors opened with a 'ding' and they all walked out of the elevator, Charlie and Joe first.

"Mum, dad, we're back," said Charlie before he went and hugged his parents followed by Joe. Cherie looked around and nodded to the three Grandparents resting in the only bed in the room. Willy walked over to Charlie and his parents and Cherie ran and stood right next to him.

"This is Willy and Cherie Wonka. They gave us a ride home," said Charlie as they all looked at the couple.

"I see that," remarked Mrs Bucket looking up at the hole in the ceiling. Willy merely ignored it.

"You must be the boy's…" that's when he trailed off.

"Parents?" asked Mr Bucket.

"Yeah, that," said Willy.

"He said Charlie's won something," said Uncle Joe happily looking back at his family.

"Not just some something. The most 'something' something of any something that's ever been," he said as he began to look around the small house, including looking into the cabinets. "I'm going to give this little boy my entire factory."

Both Cherie and Willy remained calm as the family had both the expressions of confusion and excitement.

"You must be joking," said Uncle Joe who was the most confused.

"No, really. It's true," said Willy as turned back to the family, "because you see, a few months ago, I was having my semiannual hair cut and I had the strangest revelation. In that one silver hair I saw reflected my life's work…my factory, my beloved oompa-loompas. Who would watch over them after I was gone? I realized in that moment that I must find an heir…And I did, Charlie, you."

"But couldn't your wife look after everything?" asked Mrs Bucket.

"Not for long," said Cherie.

"Are you saying you will live longer than me?" asked Willy looking at his wife.

"Yep," she said.

"That's why you sent out the golden tickets," said Charlie putting everything back together.

"What are oompa-loompas?" asked Mr Bucket to his wife. Cherie was about to explain when Willy continued on after Charlie's realization.

"I invited five children to the factory and the one who was the least rotten would be the winner. That's you, Charlie. So, what do you say? Are you ready to leave all this and come live with Cherie and me at the factory?" asked Willy facing Charlie and everyone looked at Charlie for his answer.

"Sure. Of course. I mean, it's all right my family come too?" said Charlie and his parents smiled proudly.

"Oh, my dear boy, of course not," said Willy. The Buckets' smiles fell and Cherie's jaw literally fell open in shock at her husband. "You can't run a chocolate factory with a family hanging over you like an old, dead goose. No offense." He glanced over at the grandparents in the bed.

"None taken," said Grandpa George before muttering under his breath, "jerk."

"Excuse me? I do not hang over you like an old, dead goose. In fact without me your probably wouldn't receive your shipments of ingredients at all, I help you run this factory and here I find out you don't approve of family in there," said Cherie glaring at him now.

"A chocolatier has to run free and solo. He has to follow his dreams. Gosh darn the consequences. Look at me, I had no family, and I'm a giant success," said Willy going back into his elevator.

"Free and solo? No family? I see how it is Willy," said Cherie.

"I didn't, you came back after I was a success," he said, "are you going to get in the elevator?"

"No," she said, "until you figure out just how important family is I won't be living with you. I thought you had changed when we got married." Cherie then stomped to the door and left into the cold. Willy looked confused before turning to look at Charlie.

"So if I go with you to the factory, I won't ever see my family again?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah, consider that a bonus," said Willy.

"Than I'm not going. I wouldn't give up my family for anything. Not for all the chocolate in the world," he said. Willy's face fell and he looked very confused. Nothing had really settled in that his dislike for family was really causing a problem for him.

"Oh, I see. That's weird. There's other candy besides chocolate," he tried still not understanding.

"I'm sorry, Mr Wonka. I'm staying here."

"Well, that's just…unexpected…and weird…But I suppose, in that case, I'll just…goodbye, then," he went to push a button on the elevator but hesitated and turned back to Charlie, "sure you won't change your mind?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, bye then," said Willy and he pushed a button and the elevator flew up.

Cherie turned and watched the elevator fly overhead and back to the factory. She sighed and shook her head, she knew he didn't like families but he thought for sure he had soften up to them overtime having been married, but apparently not.

With no where else to go, she slowly but surely made her way to the only place she knew she could go to. She braced herself against the snow as she made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door. A few moments later the door creaked open.

"Hi, Mr Wonka, do you mind if I stay a while?" she asked. He kept a straight face and nodded and held the door open wider. She walked into the warm house and he quickly shut the door behind her.

"What happened?" he asked going upstairs and her following behind him.

"Had a bit of a tiff over the whole family thing," she said.

"Ah, well stay as long as you need," he said opening a door and showing her a bedroom. It was Willy's old bedroom, but she didn't mind. She smiled her thanks before walking in.

"Thank you," she said.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," he said before leaving the room. Cherie just laid down on the bed and sighed.

"You crazy man," she said out loud to herself.

.-

**A/n:** Sorry it's been a while, work sucks all the energy out of me and I usually spend my days off not at home and I have been working on costumes so writing is on the last of my list, but I try to find some time to do some.

So all that is left is maybe one to two more chapters, most likely two but we'll see it has potential to be more.

-Charlotte


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Snow completely surrounded the house that morning and Cherie stayed bundled up in as many layers as possible, Doctor Wonka, however, was dressed ready for a days work. Cherie didn't know why, hardly anyone came to visit so one can imagine her shock when during lunch, all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. The Doctor walked to the door and opened it and upon hearing the voice that responded to his ever typical 'do you have an appointment?' question, she ran up the stairs and hid, not wanting to be found by her husband or his hopefully heir quite yet.

She still loved the silly man, there was no doubt in that, but she had a horrible feeling that he might not love her as strongly as she loved him and that was something she couldn't handle. Either way she would rather not know and believe he loved her with most of his heart, a small section saved for candy, than know that he loved candy with most of his heart and a small section saved for her.

Cherie watched Willy and Charlie enter the house from her hiding spot on the stairs. They walked into the kitchen and workroom with Charlie taking in everything that he could. How often does one walk into the house that Willy Wonka, candy extraordinaire, grew up in? That's when he noticed the table for lunch was set for two. Dr. Wonka caught sight of this and quickly dispatched of the dishes before guiding Willy into the chair and putting his tools beside him.

"Open," the doctor instructed and Willy opened his mouth as wide as he felt comfortable, "Now, let's see what the damage is, shall we?"

At this point Cherie could only hear what was going on and didn't dare move from her spot on the stairs for fear of being spotted.

"Heavens," said Dr. Wonka, "I haven't seen bicuspids like these since…Willy?"

"Hi, dad," he said. Mr. Wonka honestly didn't guess that this was his son, for he had an unusual haircut now and looked almost sickly pale. But now it explained his daughter-in-law's odd behaviour.

"All these years…and you haven't flossed?" said the good doctor. Cherie almost laughed at how typical he was and because she knew the answer.

"Not once," replied Willy. There was a long pause, but it wasn't awkward, until Charlie broke it.

"Mr. Wonka?" he said.

"Yes?" replied both of the Mr. Wonka's.

"Sorry, Dr. Wonka, I couldn't help but notice that you don't appear to be alone here," said Charlie motioning his head to the sink where the dishes were placed. The doctor signed and nodded his head. Willy looked back and forth between the other two males before the door opened and Cherie walked in. Willy stood up and rushed towards her but she put her hand up and stopped his impending hug.

"No, Willy, you might have re-united with your father, symbolizing that you are ready to accept family, but you messed things up pretty bad and there are a few things you need to fix," she said with a sad look on her face. She loved the man and because of that she knew he could be unpredictable and had no clue if he understood what she was trying to say.

Willy turned to Charlie and smiled at him, "Charlie Bucket, my dear boy, and winner, it would seem some of my past decisions were wrong and completely absurd. I would like to once more offer you the opportunity to be my heir and take over my chocolate factory. Of course this means you have to learn all the ins and outs of my beloved factory and includes your recidency of which I would supply the lodgings for you and your whole family."

"Really? You mean it?" asked Charlie putting a huge smile on his face. Willy looked at his father and then back at Charlie.

"Every word," he said.

"I accepted," beamed Charlie.

"Father, Christmas will be upon us soon and you will be present at my factory for a nice home cooked Christmas dinner, I won't take 'no' for an answer," said Willy, his normal cheery self coming out.

"Of course," said Dr. Wonka.

At last Willy turned to Cherie and she gave him a small smile. Willy gave her a small apologetic smile as well before getting down on one knee and taking her hand.

"Cherie, I know there were some things that melted between us, but I realized just how much I need you in my life while you were gone. I now fully understand and appreciate the saying 'you don't know what you have till it's gone', and I know that I had a friend, the best taste tester, and…my love. You might not forgive me first thing, but I would like for you to return home because I honestly don't think I can continue on without you, not for all the chocolate in the world," he said with a quick glance at Charlie for the line before staring deep into Cherie's eyes.

She beamed before pulling Willy up and giving him a big kiss.

"That's all I needed to hear, chocolate man," she said hugging him tight before kissing him once more.

_In the end, Charlite Bucket won a chocolate factory, but Willy Wonka got something even better: A family._

The end.

**A/n:** First off, I am really sorry this took so long. I haven't updated this story since March?! Yeah well work kind of did that to me and then school, and I really didn't want to put some half-assed ending out there since I knew that this next chapter was the end.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and I really appreciate those that have stuck with this story so long.

-Charlotte


End file.
